Contra todo
by Salo.Twilighter
Summary: El...tiene 30 años. Ella... tiene 17 años. Los dos decian que estaban bien solos...hasta que se vieron por primera vez. Para poder ser felices deben superar los prejuicios de sus padres y el desprecio de algunos de sus amigos. Es un Edward/Bella
1. Estoy bien solo

Capitulo 1: "Estoy bien solo"

Hola, soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tengo 30 años. Mi madre es Esme Cullen, una de las mejores vendedoras de bienes raíces. Mi padre es Carlisle Cullen, uno de los empresarios mas importantes de la ciudad de New York.

Tengo dos hermanos, Emmett de 25 años. Es un mastodonte, su altura y sus músculos te intimidan, pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un adulto. Tiene ojos grises. Su cabello es negro, nada que ver conmigo, que es de un extraño color cobrizo. Pero volviendo a Emmett, su cabello es negro y rizado. Cuando sonríe se le forman unos hoyuelos, que según las chicas, son adorables.

Alice...es una duende. Es bajita, de facciones finas y posee unos ojos verdes esmeralda, como los mios. Tiene el cabello negro azabache, corto, apuntando en todas direcciones. Ella tiene 20 años. Con uno de sus pucheros, te hace caer rendido a sus pies. Pero no hay que fiarse de su tamaño, porque puede ser chiquita, pero es peligrosa. Es muy imperativa.

Su novio es mi mejor amigo. Jasper Hale. Es alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Una persona muy calmada. Para que Jasper se entusiasme por algo, tiene que ser muy bueno. Mas que mejores amigos, somos hermanos. Él, Emmett y yo, nos llamamos los tres mosqueteros. Jasper tiene 23 años.

En este momento me encuentro de regreso de mi viaje a Inglaterra. Me fui durante un año para desligarme un poco del trabajo.

Alice me contó que papá contrató, para él, una nueva secretaría. Pero no es eso lo que nos sorprende, sino su edad. Me comentó que tiene 17 años, pero que es muy madura. Según ella, ya son mejores amigas. Esto último no me sorprende, a Alice le agrada todo el mundo. Si ella te odia, nadie que la quiera se te acerca.

El avión aterrizó y yo bajé. No hice ni 15 pasos, que ya tenia a un duende colgado de mi cuello.

—¡Hermanito!—Exclamó Alice—Te extrañé

—Yo también Alice—Le dije correspondiendo a su abrazo. Cuando nos separamos pude ver que estaba llorando—Pero no llores—Le dije limpiándole las lagrimas—Ya estoy aquí—Finalice dándole un beso en la frente.

—¡Edward!—Gritó mi madre lanzándose a mis brazos. La recibí gustoso.

Cuando mi madre me soltó, vino mi padre.

—Hijo, Edward—Dijo estrechándome en un abrazo—¿Cómo la has pasado en tus vacaciones?

—Edward, hermano ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Alguna inglesa interesante?—Fue el saludo de Emmett junto a un abrazo.

—Emmett—Le dije una vez que nos separamos—Estoy bien solo.

—Esta bien Edward, pero tienes 30 años, se te esta yendo el tren. Ya debería tener un sobrinito o una sobrinita_Dijo.

—Bueno, basta de molestar a tu hermano Emmett—Lo reprendió mamá.

—Ok ok—Se resignó.

Íbamos desde el aeropuerto hasta casa en el mercedes de papá. Extraño mi volvo, pero ya lo voy a volver a ver.

—Oye Edward—Me llamó Emmett_¿Te acuerdas de Jasper?—Yo asentí—bueno, tiene una hermana gemela. Con un cuerpo escultural, rubia de ojos azules, toda una diosa. Y es mi novia_Eso de verdad, no me lo esperaba. ¿Emmett "mujeriego" Cullen tiene novia?

—¿De verdad Emmett?—Él asintió—¿No es solo una amiguita mas?—Él negó.

—Edward, hace seis meses que estamos de novios, pero siento que es el amor de mi vida—Terminó con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

—Aahh...Si es asi, ¡Felicidades hermano! Espero que seas muy feliz—Le dije sinceramente.

—Gracias—Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

—Y tu Alice ¿Cómo estas con Jasper?—Le pregunté a mi hermanita.

—Muy bien Edward, soy tan feliz a su lado—Dijo con una sonrisa soñadora, seguramente recordando a Jasper—Cuando le contamos a Jasper que volvias, se puso muy contento. Imagínate que su mejor amigo, casi hermano se va de "vacasiones" por un año y luego vuelve. Brincaba por las paredes de felicidad.

—No veo la hora de ver a ese loco—Dije con una gran sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Al llegar a casa, papá y Emmett me ayudaron a entrar las maletas.

—Llamaré a Jasper para avisarle que ya llegaste—Grito Alice subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

—Hijo ven, deja que tu padre y Emmett suban tus maletas a tu cuarto—Me dijo dulcemente mi madre—Te preparé un pastel de chocolate.

—Grandioso—Le Dije feliz.

Fuimos a la cocina y me hizo sentar mientras ella me servía.

—Mmmm, esto está delicioso mamá—Le dije después de probar el primer bocado.

—Gracias hijo—Me dijo.

—¿Sabes una cosa que me sorprende?—Le pregunté

—¿Que cosa?—Me cuestionó curiosa.

—Que en el aeropuerto no haya habido ningún camarógrafo—Le dije realmente extrañado. Siendo hijo mayor de una de las mejores vendedoras de bienes raíces y de uno de los empresarios mas importantes me pone en boca de todos. Y tengo que cuidar mi imagen, cosa que odio. Me gustaría tener una vida normal.

—Aahh, eso. Lo que pasa es que recordamos tu aberración a los camarografos y a las personas que invaden tu intimidad. Entonces dijimos que venias la semana entrante—Me dijo sonriendo.

—Valla, que alivio—Le dije sinceramente.

Estubimos hablando durante 1 hora hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Yo voy—Gritó mi mamá yendo hacia la puerta para abrirla.

Cuando lo hizo, escuché personas hablar, luego los pasos de alguien como si estuviera corriendo y después la puerta de la cocina abrirse, dejando ver a un muy, muy, MUY sonriente Jasper.

—¡Edward, hermano!—Me saludó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

—Hola Jasper—Dije correspondiendo a su abrazo muy feliz—¿Como has estado?

—Muy bien—Dijo una vez que nos separamos—Pero cuéntame tu ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el viaje?

—¿Quieres pastel—Le pregunté, él asintió—He estado muy bie—n_Dije mientras cortaba un trozo de pastel y se lo daba—Y el viaje estuvo excelente, pero ya extrañaba a todos. Y ¿Cómo es eso de que me voy un año y Emmett se pone de novio y nada mas ni nada menos que con tu hermana gemela?

—Pues si—Me dijo—Ella había viajado a África para conocer el lugar. Cuando volvió y la presenté, Emmett quedó mas tarado de lo normal. Le coqueteó un par de veces, pero Rosalie se dio a respetar. Ella no es de tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Estuvieron saliendo cuatro meses y recién ahi, se pusieron de novios. Ese día Emmett estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad—Finalizó divertido.

—Wow—Fue mi única respuesta.

—Ahora, volviendo a ti—Dijo mirándome—¿Hay alguien especial?—Preguntó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

—No—Suspiré.

—Tranquilo Edward—Dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro—Ese "alguien especial", tarde o temprano, siempre llega.

—Tal vez mi "alguien especial" llegue tarde—Dije un poco melancólico.

—Yo no diría eso—Dijo Alice entrando a la cocina y saludando a Jasper.

—¿Que? ¿Otra de tus visiones?—Le pregunté burlonamente. Alice es...especial, por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando ella dice que va a pasar algo, pasa. Eso da un poco de miedo.

—No te burles—Dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Esta bien. Lo siento, lo siento—Dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ademas, primero ve a trabajar, mañana, a la empresa y luego me cuentas—Me dijo soriendo picaramente.

—Ok—Dijo Jasper rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado—Yo me tengo que ir—Informo mientras se despedía de Alice—Edward, tenemos que quedar con Emmett para hacer una salida de chicos. Adiós—Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras me abrazaba.

—Cuenta con ello Jazz. Adiós—Le dije cuando nos se fue encaré a Alice.

—Y tu Alice ¿A que te refieres con que primero vaya a trabajar y luego te cuente—Le pregunte realmente confundido.

—Eso mismo, vas a ir a trabajar y cuando vuelvas me cuentas como te fue ¿Me lo prometes?—Me preguntó con un brillo picaro en su mirada.

—Ok—Dije todavía confundido.

—Bueno, el tiempo se nos paso volando, y mamá nos espera para cenar, así que vamos—Me dijo tirando de mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el comedor.

Cuando entré, la mesa estaba hermosamente decorada.

—¿y esto?—Pregunté.

—Es tu cena de bienvenida hijo—Dijo mi padre sonriendo.

—Ah, bueno, gracias—Dije sorprendido.

La cena transcurrió normal, con una que otra pregunta sobre el viaje, y no pudieron faltar las bromas de Emmett. Luego me excuse, diciendo que estaba muy cansado y mañana me tenía que levantar temprano para trabajar.

Cuando me acosté, me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Alice. Me dejó muy intrigado. Pero no importa, mañana lo descubriría. Con ese último pensamiento, me hundí en un profundo sueño.


	2. Hasta que te vi

Capitulo 2: "Hasta que te vi"

POV. EDWARD

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por mi ventana. No me quería levantar, pero tenia que. Desayunamos en familia y luego cada uno hizo lo que tenia que hacer. Yo fui al garaje a ver mi auto. Mi volvo. Lo extrañe mucho, se sintió tan bien estar de vuelta en el asiento del piloto.

Baje de mi auto y de camino a la oficina de mi padre, al ser dueño de la empresa tiene que venir muy temprano, me puse a pensar en lo que Emmett me dijo cuando vaje del avion..._ "Esta bien Edward, pero tienes 30 años, se te esta yendo el tren. Ya debería tener una sobrinita o un sobrinito"_. No creo que sea para tanto, creo que hasta los cuarenta tengo tiempo para formar una familia. Yo pienso que estoy bien solo...pero entonces la ví.

Estaba sentada en un escritorio al lado de la oficina de mi padre. Su cabello caía como una cascada color caoba mas abajo de sus hombros. Tez palida, que se antoja suave al tacto. Labios rellenos que te llaman a besarlos. Y sus ojos...Sus ojos son dos mares de chocolates que te dejan ver su alma. Son tan expresivos. En un momento sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí que me pareció adorable.

No me habia dado cuenta que me la habia quedado mirando como idiota, hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. En ellos pude ver un poco de verguenza y admiracion.

Creo que entendi cuando Alice me dijo que venga a trabajar y le cuente.

POV. BELLA

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio trabajando, cuando me acorde de la conversacion que tube con Alice, la hija de mi jefe, que sorprendentemente se convirtio en mi mejor amiga.

_Flashback_

__¿Como van tu y Jasper_Le pregunte, me encanta la pareja que hacen._

__Super bien, Bella. Somos tan felices juntos_Me dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada_El es el chico perfecto para mi._

__Me alegro por ustedes_Le dije sinceramente._

__Jazz es el chico perfecto para mi, ¿Pero cual es el chico perfecto para ti?_Me pregunto realmente curiosa?_¿Alto, bajo, con musculos, muchos, pocos...?_

__Yo solo quiero a alguien que me ame_La interrumpí._

__Creeme. Lo encontraras_Me dijo con una sonrisa picara, y misterio en sus ojos. Cuando Alice dice que va a pasar algo, pasa. Pero igual no me quiero ilucionar. Estoy bien sola._

_Finflashback_

Esa conversacion me dejó pensando, yo se que Alice se trae algo entre manos. Pero trato de no darle mucha importancia. Yo disfruto de mi soledad...o eso pensaba hasta que lo vi.

Era alto, de aproximadamente 1,90. Su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, se lo veia sedoso. Tez palida. Debajo de su traje se podia distinguir unos músculos muy bien trabajados. Unos labios que te invitaban a probar, pómulos prominentes. Y unos ojasos, color esmeraldas, que al encontrarse con los mios, ademas de hacerme sonrojar al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando, me dejaron ver un brillo de ternura en ellos.

Ahora entendía esa sonrisa picara, y esa mirada misteriosa de Alice.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Estubimos perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo volver a la realidad. Era Alice.

_Buen día_Dijo mirando de la muchacha ,que estube mirando hasta recien, a mi con una sonrisa picara.

_Buen día_Respondimos la chica, que no se su nombre, y yo al mismo tiempo.

_¿Edward vamos?_Me pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Claro_Dije todavia medio tonto por la muchacha.

Hibamos camino a mi oficina en silencio hasta que Alice lo rompió.

_Ella es Isabella Swan, le gusta que le digan Bella. Es la secretaria de papá.

Eso último me hizo parar en seco._ Es la secretaria de papá. Es la secretaria de papá. Es la secretaria de papá._ Esa frase se repetia una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Si es la secretaria de papá, entonces es la chica de la que Alice me habló. ¡Tiene 17 años!. Eso de alguna manera me destruyo por dentro.

Yo no puedo estar enamorado de una joven de 17 años. NO. No puedo. Pero si no puedo...¿Por qué lo estoy?

_Edward_Me saco de mis pensamientos una preocupada Alice_ ¿Estas bien? Estas mas palido de lo normal.

_No Alice_Dije afligido_No estoy bien.

_¿Esto es por Bella?_Preguntó

_yo... Alice...No lo puedo creer_Dije pasándome una mano por mi cabello, acto que hacia cuando estaba nervioso_Yo no puedo estar..._No pude continuar.

_Edward mírame_Me ordenó Alice, Le obedesi_¿Esto es por Bella?_Volvio a preguntar.

_Alice, creo que me enamoré_Le dije realmente asustado.

_Es por eso nada mas_Dijo como si no fuera nada.

_¿Y lo dices asi como asi? ¿Como si no fuera nada?_Le dije desesperado.

_Tranquilo Edward_Me dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro_Vamos a mi oficina, ahi vamos a estar mas tranquilos.

Asi lo hicimos. Al entrar Alice fue la que comenzo a hablar.

_¿Cúal es el problema de que te hallas enamorado?_Me preguntó.

_El problema no es que me halla enamorado, el problema es de quien_Le conteste

_¿Te enamoraste de Bella?_Preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo no puedo creer que sonriera en una situacion como esta.

_Si_Le respondi en un susurro.

_¿Y que hay de malo en eso?_Me pregunto como si nada.

_¿¡Como qué que hay de malo en eso!?_Grite exasperado_Alice, es una niña, TIENE 17 AÑOS_Resalte la ultima parte para que entendierea.

_Aun no veo el problema_Me dijo despreocupada.

_No se si te suena "13 años de diferencia" Alice_Le dije.

_¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "Para el amor no hay edad"? Porque si no te lo digo yo. PARA EL AMOR NO HAY EDAD. Si la amas intenta algo con ella._Me dijo

_Digamos que yo intentara algo con ella, tu crees que Bella aceptaria tener una relacion conmigo. Comparado con ella soy viejo_Dije exasperado.

_Edward, intentalo_Me dijo con una adorable sonrisa_Creeme. Esto funcionará.¿ Tu piensas que no me di cuenta de las miraditas que se estaban dando antes de que yo llegara?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

_Ok, lo voy a intentar, pero ahora voy a trabajar_Dije abriendo la puerta para irme_Gracias Alice_Dije sinceramente con un pie fuera del lugar.

_De nada_Me respondio, y salí.

Entre a la oficina y me puse a pensar. Tengo que averiguar la forma de saber si Bella siente algo por mi. Alice. Ella es su mejor amiga, ella puede averiguarlo por mi. En ese momento sali corriendo a su oficina. Cuando llegue golpee la puerta y al escuchar un "Pase" del otro lado, entré.

_Alice necesito pedirte un favor_Le dije cuando me sente en frente de ella.

_Claro ¿Cuál?_Me pregunto sonriente.

_Por favor tienes que averiguar con Bella si siente algo por mi_Mas que decir le imploré. La sonrisa de Alice se hizo mas amplia.

_Por supuesto Edward, apenas sepa algo te aviso_Dijo muy feliz_Me alegra que te hayas decisido.

_A mi tambien_Reimos los dos juntos_De nuevo, Gracias.

_Cualquier cosa por ti, Edward_Me dijo sonreindo. Me pregunto si no se le acalambra la cara.

_Voy a estar en mi oficina por si necesitas algo_Le informe mientras hiba hacia la perta.

Escuche un "Claro" antes de salir.

POV. ALICE

Despues de que mi hermano se fuera enpece a dar brinquitos de felicidad. Edward se enamoró. La persona que decia estar bien solo, que disfrutaba de su soledad, enamorada. Y estoy todavia mas feliz porque de la persona que se enamoró es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Desde el momento que comenzamos a hablarnos, supe que ella era perfecta para Edward. Por las miradas que se daban antes de yo llegara estoy totalmente segura que los sentimientos de Edward son correspondidos,pero por él le voy a preguntar directamente a ella.

Aprete el boton del intcopunicador y hablé.

_Bella_Dije_Podrias venir a mi oficina_Finalice con voz amigable.

__Claro Alice, enseguida voy__Se escucho la voz de Bella por el aparato.

_Ok, gracias.

Dos minutos despues escuche que tocaban la puerta.

_Pase_Dije con voz dulce.

Y Bella entro hermosamente vestida, obviamente por mi, con su traje de oficina.

_Alice, ¿Necesitabas algo?_Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

_Si, sientate por favor Bella_Le dije señalando la silla que estaba delante un tanto confundida obedesio.

_Bueno_Comenzó_ ¿Que es lo que necesitas?

_Que me digas si te gusta mi hermano_Fui directamente al grano. Asi funciona nuestra relacion.

_A- a- a- lice_tartamudeó_¿Que cosas dices?_Preguntó nerviosa y ruborizada.

_Eso mismo. ¿Te gusta mi hermano_Ella se mantuvo en silencio_Vamos, Bella confia en mi, somos amigas.

_Si_Dijo mas roja que un tomate. Yo sonrei de oreja a oreja_Pero el es mucho mas grande que yo_Ante eso mi sonrisa decayó.

_¿Para ti la edad es un problema?_Le pregunté realmente triste. Mi hermano se va a querer morir.

_N-no, bueno, s-si _Dijo frustrada_Para mi la edad no es un problema, lo que pasa es que seguramente el me ve como una niña._Finalizo triste. Ante esto mi sonrisa volvió, y esta vez mas grande.

_Bella. ¿Que me dirias si te dijera que le gustas a mi hermano?_Le pregunte realmente feliz de que los dos se gustaran. Bella abrio los ojos como platos y se ruborizo a mas no poder.

_Ay Alice, no juegues. Seamos realistas. Nadie puede gustar de mi._Ante esto frunci el seño.

_¿Es que no te ves realmente? Eres una de las chicas ms hermosas que conozco Bella_Le dije sinceramente_Y no lo digo solamente porque eres mi mejor amiga, lo digo porque es verdad. Y mi hermano se dio cuenta de eso._Termine sonriendole picaramente.

_Como tu digas Alice_Dijo llena de sarcarsmo, parandose para irse.

_Esta bien, no me creas. Pero despues no digas que no te lo adverti_Finalice antes de que salga de mi oficina.

Cuando Bella salio de la oficina conte hasta diez y luego arranque a correr, lo mas rapido que me permitieron mis tacos, hacia la oficina de mi hermano. Al llegar golpee energicamente la puerta. Cuando escuche el "pase" entre.

_¡Edward!_Exclame_Le gustas a Bella_Dije feliz

_¿Que?_Preguntó entre sorprendido y feliz.

_Lo que escuchaste, le gustas a Bella_Le repetí.

_¿No me mientes?_Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_No Edward. Le gustas, se lo acabo de preguntar_Le dije con la misma sonrisa.

De repente su sonrisa se borró. ¿Que le pasó?

_¿Ella sabe mi edad?_Pregunto , era eso.

_Si, cuando no estabas yo le hablaba de ti.

Eso hizo que su sonrisa volviera igual de grande que antes.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Preguntó curioso.

_Cuando le pregunte si la edad para ella era un problema me dijo que no, pero que seguramente para ti si, Dijo que lo mas probable era que la vieras como una niña.

_Pero si es toda una mujer, y muy hermosa_Dijo

_Eso mismo le dije yo, pero no me cree. Tienes que invitarla salir_Un poco mas le ordené.

_Eso voy a hacer, pero primero nos tenemos que conocer o por lo menos hablar para hacerlo.

_Eso si_Le dije_Bueno, ahora todo el trabajo es tuyo_ dije llendo hacia la puerta_Buena suerte Edward.

_Muchas gracias Alice_En sus ojos solo pude ver sinceridad.

_De nada_Y sin mas salí.


	3. Grandes amigos

Capitulo 3: "Grandes amigos"

**POV. EDWARD.**

No podia creer lo que Alice me habia dicho. ¡Le gusto a Bella! ¿Pero como la puedo invitar a salir? Primero tengo que hacer que venga aqui.

Apreté el boton del intercomunicador y hablé.

_Bella_Llamé_¿Me podrias traer un café?

Del otro lado habia silencio.

_¿Bella?_La llamé.

__¿Ah?, A si si perdon.__ Y solté el boton.

Cinco minutos despues tocaron la puerta.

_Pase_Grité. Y entró. Tan hermosa, con una taza en la mano.

_Aqui tiene señor Cullen_Dijo depositando la taza en mi escritorio.

_Gracias, y el Señor Cullen es mi padre. A mi solo dime Edward_Le dijo sonriendo.

_De acuerdo...Edward_Me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa. Que lindo sonaba mi nombre en sus labios._Si no necesita nada mas, me retiro.

_De acuerdo_Le dije. Y se fue.

¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! y mil veces ¡Cobarde!. La tenia delante mio y no fui lo suficientemente valiente para invitarla a salir. Pero esto se arregla ahora mismo. Salí de mi oficina directo al escritorio de Bella.  
Al llegar estaba ahi, senta, tan hermosa como siempre. Estaba leyendo unos papeles. Carraspee para hacerme notar. Ella levantó la vista y por poco me pierdo en ese mar de chocolate, pero necesitaba concentrarme para no salir corriendo.

_¿Necesita algo señ... digo Edward?_Se corrigio

_Si_No sabia como se lo hiba a tomar_¿Te gustaria salir conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_Yo-yo..._Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso

_Si no quieres esta bien_Le dije listo para darme vuelta e irme por donde vine.

_NO_Gritó_Digo si, Digo... Me encantaria salir contigo_Terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Genial_Dije con la misma sonrisa que ella, y puede que un poco mas grande._¿Que dia es hoy?_Pregunte. Es que en realidad estoy muy perdido con los dias.

_Viernes_Me respondió.

_¿Te parece que pase por ti hoy a las 8?_Le pregunté esperando un "si" como respuesta

_Si_Me respondio emocionada

_De acuerdo, hasta la noche_Le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

_Hasta luego, Edward_Me contestó ruborisada. Que adorable.

No fui a mi oficina, fui a la de Alice. Al llegar golpee energicamente. No deberia pasar tanto tiempo con Alice. Cuando escuché un agudo "pase", entré.

_Voy a salir con Bella_Fue lo que dije apenas entré.

_Aaahh_Gritó y luego se puso a dar salitos aplaudiendo._¿Cuando y a que hora?

_Hoy. La voy a pasar a buscar las 8_Dije sonriendo como tarado.

_Esta bien, esta tarde me voy a la casa de Bella para arreglarla._Me comunicó_Oye Edward, ya nos tenemos que ir.

_Cierto, vamos_Y salimos juntos de la oficina.

Cuando pasamos por el escritorio de Bella Alice se despidio muy efucivamente. Yo fui un poco mas simple.

_Adios Bella_Le dije sonriendole y guiñandole un ojo.

_Adios Edward_Me dijo correspondiendo a mi sonrisa un tanton ruborizada.

Al llegar al auto le pregunté a Alice como se hiba y ella me dijo que habia traido su porch. Llegamos a casa al mismo tiempo.

_Edward_Me llamó Alice cuando nos bajamos de los autos_Yo los voy a vestir a los dos, asi que me tienes que decir a donde vas a llevar a Bella_Finalizo entrando a la casa.

_La voy a llevar al Restaurante Manhatan_Le informe

_Wow_Dijo_Gran eleccion_Me felicitó.

_Quiero que sea perfecta_Dije con una sonrisa soñadora imaginando como seria la cita.

_Y lo será_Me aseguró ella.

Cuando mi padre volvio almorzamos en familia. No les dije a nadie que hiba a salir con Bella, primero quiero ver que camino toma esto. Si va enserio, se los voy a contar a mi familia. Los unicos que van a saber son Alice, que si no fuera por ella no me habria animado a pedirle a Bella una cita, y a Jasper, porque es mi mejor amigo y se lo quiero contar.

Al terminar de cenar me levanté de la mesa y me dirigi al mi cuarto. Cuando llegué agarré mi celular y le marque a Jasper.

__¿Hola?__Habló mi amigo del otro lado de la línea.

_Hola Jasper, soy Edward.

__Ahh, hola Edward, ¿Como estás?_

_Bien, ¿y tu?

__Bien bien, ¿pero a que se debe tu llamada?_

_Es que necesito decir algo, pero no podemos en mi casa. ¿Estas libre ahora?

__Si, vente para mi casa y ahi hablamos__Por el tono que uso supe que estaba preocupado.

_ok, enseguida salgo para alla.

__Ok, adios_

_Adios_Y colgué.

Apenas cerré el celular, tomé las llaves de mi auto y sali sin avisar, no creo que nadie se preocupe. Al fin y al cabo tengo 30 años. Ashh 30 años. Pero...¿De que me preocupo? Alice me dijo que Bella ya sabe mi edad, y asi y todo aceptó salir conmigo. No puedo dejar de pensar en Bella. Ella tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Siempre habia dicho que estaba bien solo, porque no la habia conocido. Yo disfrutaba de mi soledad, estaba bien solo, no tenia necesidad de estar con nadie. Pero entonces aparece ella, para dar vuelta todo mi mundo. No se como va a seguir esto, tampoco se si esta relacion tiene futuro, pero de algo estoy 100% seguro. Amo a Isabella Swan.

Ya habia llegado a la casa de Jasper. Me baje del auto y fui a tocar timbre. Jazz abrio la puerta y por la exprecion de su rostro supe que estaba preocuado.

_Edward pasa_Me dijo

_Gracias_Le dije y entre.

_Ven, vamos a la sala_Jasper vive solo, por lo que tengo entendido Alice y el estan planeando mudarse juntos.

_De acuerdo_Dijo una vez que nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de sus salas_¿Que ocurre? Te noto muy distinto de como estabas ayer.

_Es que...yo...bueno...no se como te lo vas a tomar..._A este punto me estaba pasando las manos por el cabello. ¿Como le explicas a tu mejor amigo, que teniendo 30 años, vas a salir con una chica de 17? Pero era mi amigo, supongo que el me va a apollar.

_Tranquilo Edward_Me dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. Jasper te puede hacer cambiar de estado de animo rapidamente_Puedes confiar en mi.

_Tengo una cita_Le solté. Bueno, no mentia, tengo una cita. Pero me pregunto como se tomara que mi cita sea 13 años menor que yo.

_Era eso solamente_Dijo aliviado_Edward, no sabes el susto que me pegaste_Continuó_¿Se puede saber quien es la afortunada?_Terminó con una sonrisa picara.

_Isabella Swan_Dije con la cabeza gacha. Creo que me salio mas a un susurro. Jasper se habia quedado callado, asi que tube que levantar la cabeza para ver su reacción. Estaba con la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos.

_¿La secre-cretaria de tu pa-pá?_Tartamudeó

_Si_Le dije realmente asustado por su reaccion. El permaneció en silencio_Jasper por favor dime algo_Le supliqué

_¿Tu sabes su edad?_Preguntó, yo asentí_¿Ella sabe tu edad?_Yo volvi a asentir_Edward no se que decirte.

_Yo solo lo único que pido es que no me juzgues_Le dije cabizbajo.

_Yo no te juzgo Edward_Me dijo dandome una sonrisa tranquilizadora_¿Pero te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría tu familia?. _Eso fue un balde de agua fría. No me habia puesto a pensar en eso, ademas, Bella es menor de edad. Pero yo por Bella soy capaz de todo. Si eso incluse dejar a mi familia, lo hago. Pero me estoy presipitando demaciado. Ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, voy a ver como va todo esto.

_Si te soy sincero Jazz_Le dije_No me habia puesto a pensar en ello. Eso puede traer problemas, Bella es menor de edad.

_No te preocupez. Y escuchame bien, pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo en lo que sea_Me dijo sonreindome, Le correspondi a la sonrisa_Pero te voy a decir una cosa, Yo llegué a querer a Bella como una hermana_Eso no me lo esperaba_A veces Alice le dice cuñada_Dijo divertido_Asi que te pido que no juegues con ella_Me pidió.

_Tranquilo Jasper, lo que yo siento por Bella es algo muy fuerte. Si la llego a lastimar no podria vivir con eso_Le dije sinceramente.

_Lo se_Me dijo, y en eso sonó mi celular.

_Permiteme_Le dije y al recibir un asentimiento pr parte de mi rubio amigo atendí.

__¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!__Se escuchó el grito de la duende de mi hermana. Fue tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el celular de mi oreja. Hasta Jasper lo escucho, que se tapaba la boca para no reir.

_Tranquila, ¿Que pasa Alice?_Pregunté

__¿¡Como que tranquila!?, Dentro de 5 horas es tu cita con Bella y tengo que ver como te queda el traje y luego ir a la casa de Bella para arreglarla. Necesito que vengas ahora mismo__Dijo todo eso sin respirar. Yo no lo puedo creer.

_Okok, pero tranquila. Enseguida salgo para allá_Y colgué_Bueno, me tengo que ir si quiero seguir vivo_Dije divertido mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

_De acuerdo. Suerte en tu cita_Me dijo mientras nos dirigiamos hacia la puerta.

_Gracias_Le dije y sali de su casa. Me dirijí a mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad. Alice sera toda una ternura, pero cuando se enoja, puede ser peligrosa. Aceleré a 120 km para llegar lo mas rapido que puedo. Como amo la velocidad, Eso es cosa de los Cullen. Cuando me bajé del auto, fui arrastrado por un duende imperativo hacia la casa.

_Vamos Edward rapido_Me oredenó llevandome a mi habitacion.

_Ok, ok, pero relájate Alice.

_No me puedo relajar porque tengo que ver como te queda el traje y despues tengo que ir a la casa de Bella_un poco mas me gritó.

_Está bien, vamos_Le dije resignado.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, Alice me paso el traje y me dijo.

_Ve a cambiarte al baño, yo te espero aqui_Le hice caso, no quiero que se enoje.

La verdad es que el traje era perfecto para la ocasion. Consistía en una camisa blanca, pantalon de vestir, corbata y saco negro. Muy elegante. Cuando sali a Alice se le callo la mandibula al suelo.

_Oye, no babees mi alfombra_Le bromee para que se enojara un poquito.

_Que bueno que eres humilde_Me dijo sarcásticamente.

_Bueno, bueno...¿Como me veo?_Dije dando una vuelta vuelta.

_Muy guapo_Me dijo sonriendo.

_Gracias_Pero de repente me di cuenta de algo_Alice, no tengo la direccion de Bella.

_Tranquilo_Me dijo. Tomo un papel, un boligrafo y escribio algo_Aqui la tienes.

_Muchas gracias_Dije aliviado_Bueno, ahora me voy a poner comodo porque todavia falta para que la tenga que ir a buscar.

_De acuerdo. Yo ahora me voy a la casa de Bella. Adiosito._Me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla.

_Adios Alice_Y se fue. Me cambie el traje y me puse unos jeans negros y una camisa azul. Era mangas largas asi que me la doble hasta los codos. Luego puse musica, Claro de Luna para ser exactos y me recosté en mi cama. Me puse a pensar. Tengo una gran hermana, si no fuera por Alice, hoy no tendria una cita con Bella. Tambien está Jasper. Su apoyo para mi es muy importante. El es un gran amigo. Con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.

**POV. BELLA**

Me encontraba sola en mi departamente, el que compratia con Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper Hale. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas, y Jazz es como el hermano que nunca tuve. Cuando conoci a Rose enseguida nos llevamos exelente. Despues de un par de mese nos quisimos mudar juntas. Mis padres no tubieron problema, porque a pesar de que yo era menor de edad era muy madura. Ademas confiaban mucho en Rosalie. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cuando sonó el timbre me sobresalté. Fui a abrir la puerta, y para sorpresa mia era Alice.

_Hola Bella_Me dijo muy sonriente.

_Hola Alice_Le dije sorprendida_Perdon si parezco maleducada pero...¿Que haces aqui?

_Te vengo a arreglar para tu cita con mi hermano_Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Esperen. ¿Como sabe ella que tengo una cita con Edward?

_¿Como sabes que tengo una cita con Edward?

_Él me lo dijo. Pero vamos que no hay tiempo de explicaciones. Hay que arreglarte. Ve a bañarte_Me ordenó. Le obedesí.

Al salir, Alice me arrastró al tocador para secarme el pelo. Luego comenzó con el peindao. Cuando lo termino, pude ver que era hermoso. Consistia en mechones de cabellos, que se hiban enganchando hacia atras. Todo lo que quedaba suelto eran bucles. Despues me puso de manera que le diera la espalda al espejo porque dijo que el resto era sorpresa. Al terminar, me entregó una caja, que supuestamente era el vestido.

_Vamos, pontelo_Me dijo. Y asi lo hices. Era azul, se ataba al cuello. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y caia en volados hasta las rodillas. No se cuanto tiempo le tomó producirme a Alice, lo que si se, es que valio la pena. El maquillage era natural. Un poco de sombra rosa claro, delineador rosa, rubor y brillo color natural en los labios. Aunque los zapatos para mi eran una trampa mortal.

_Estas hermosa_Me alagó.

_Gracias_Dije obviamente sonrojada.

_Bueno, yo ya me voy porque mi hermano no tarda en llegar. Suerte en tu cita_Me dijo llendo hacia la puerta.

_De verdad. Muchas gracias Alice_Le dije cuando estaba por salir.

_De nada_Me dijo sonriendome. Luego se fue. Alice es una gran amiga. No se que haría sin ella. En eso sonó el timbre. Fue a abrir y ante mi habia un dios griego. Estaba guapisimo con su traje negro.

_Hola Bella_Me dijo sonriendo_Estas hermosa_Yo, como si no supieran me sonrojé.

_Gracias. Y tu estas muy guapo_Con ese ultimo comentario creo que descubrí un nuevo rojo.

_Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?_Me preguntó.

_Claro_Cerré la puerta con llave. Al voltearme, Edward me ofreció su brazo, que gustosa acepté. Bajamos por el ascensor en un comodo silencio. Al llegar al auto me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero.

_Gracias_Le sonreí, él correspondió a mi sonrisa. Luego de que subio al auto, nos dirigimos hacia una de las mejores noches de mi vida.


	4. La cita

Capitulo 4: "La cita"

No lo puedo creer. Estaba yendo a una cita con Bella, la chica mas hermosa que conocí Estoy muy nervioso, no se como va a resultar todo esto. Estábamos en un silencio cómodo pero preferí romperlo poniendo música. A mi me gustan los clásicos.

_Claro de Luna_Dijo sorprendida.

_¿Conoces a Debussy?_Pregunte igual de sorprendido que ella.

_No mucho. Solo conozco a mis favoritos_Me explicó

_Tambien es uno de mis favoritos_Le dije sonriendole Ella me correspondió con la sonrisa mas hermosa que vi en mi vida. Lo que quedó de trayecto al restaurante nos la pasamos escuchando puros clásicos Al llegar, la cara de Bella era todo un poema. Estacioné el auto y me baje para poder abrirle la puerta a mi hermosa compañera. Cuando llegue al lado del copiloto Bella estaba comenzando a abrirla.

_Oye oye espera, deja que la abra yo_Dije mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta_Se nota que no han habido muchos caballeros en tu vida.

_Gracias_Susurró ruborizada mientras salía. Le ofrecí mi brazo el cual ella tomó y nos encaminamos hacia las puertas del lugar. Al entrar, Bella miraba todo. Debo admitir que el lugar era muy lindo. Una mujer fue la que nos recibió, y para mi desgracia no paraba de mirarme. Al perecer Bella se dió cuenta porque se removió incomoda a mi lado.

_Buenas noches_Dijo sorbiéndome "coquetamente".¿Es que no se da cuenta de que tengo a mi cita tomada de mi brazo?_Me llamo Tanya. ¿Tienen reservacion?

_Soy Edward Cullen_Le dije mientras discretamente le daba una "propina". Bella miró esto con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Aahh, claro. Pasen por aqui_Dijo mientras nos guiaba a una meza.

_Disculpa, pero, ¿No tienes algo mas privado?_Le pregunté. No puedo correr el riesgo de que alguien me reconozca.

_Claro_Dijo mientras nos guiaba a otra meza. Estaba un poco mas apartada de las otras_¿ Aquí esta bien?_Preguntó otra vez con esa sonrisa que según ella es "coqueta". A mi me pareció escalofriante.

_Perfecto_Le respondí sonriendo

_Enseguida vendrá un mozo para atenderlos a usted y a su hermanita_Eso hizo que mi sonrisa se borrara y Bella se tensara.

_Ella no es mi hermanita_Dije secamente_Es mi CITA_ Recalque la última parte. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se esfumara y abriera los ojos como platos_Y si no quieres que te despidan por esas sonrisitas que le das a los clientes, te recomiendo no decir nada de que yo estuve aquí_Ella asintió y se fue. Corrí la silla para que Bella se pueda sentar y luego fui a mi lugar quedando asi enfrentados.

_Este lugar es hermoso_Dijo luego de un silencio que se habia formado.

_No tanto como tu_Le dije viéndola a los ojos. Ella se tiñó de un color carmesí. Amo cuando se sonroja. El mozo llegó y...¿¡No lo puedo creer!?. Desnuda a Bella con la mirada. ¿Que no puede haber personas que trabajen y nada mas?

_Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Mike Newton y voy a ser su mesero _Dijo mirando lascivamente a MI Bella. Por Dios, al menos que disimule. Al parecer Bella se dió cuenta porque se removía incomoda en su asiento. Mejor ordenamos rápido así el tipo este se iba de una vez por todas.

_¿Que te apetece Bella?_Le pregunte con voz suave

_Ravioles con Zetas_Respondió luego de echar una ojeada al menu.

_Lo mismo_Dije yo.

_¿Y para beber?_Preguntó todavía mirando embobado a Bella.

_¿Bebes Bella?_Le pregunté.

_Un poco_Me respondió sonriendo tímidamente. Le regresé la sonrisa.

_Trae una botella del mejor vino_Le dije al mozo.

_En seguida les traigo su orden_Sonrió a Bella, pero esta última se limitó a mirarme a mi. El mozo se fue enfurruñado al ver que no causo nada en Bella.

_Eso fue incómodo_Dijo Bella

_Ni que lo digas_ Fruncí el ceño. Esta mas que claro que odió al tal Newton

_¿Que pasa Edward?_Preguntó confundida.

_Ese tipo te miraba como si fueras un pedazo de carne_Dije.

_¿Estas celoso?_Preguntó divertida.

_Si_ Respondí. Eso la tomo por sorpresa, abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreir.

_ Pero si vamos al caso, la tal Tanya no fue muy buena disimulando sus sonrisas "coquetas"_Dijo con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Estas celosa?_Le pregunté bromeando.

_Si_Me respondió para luego sonrojarse. Eso me hizo sonreír como idiota.

_Tengo una duda_Le dije_Si tienes 17 años y trabajas, ¿Como haces con los estudios?

_Voy a la escuela a la tarde_Me respondió con esa hermosa voz que tiene.

_¿Y que se te dio por trabajar?. Eres muy joven_Yo siempre curioso.

Antes de que pueda responderme el inoportuno de Mike llegó con nuestra comida. Puso los platos y sirvió el vino. Cuando le estaba sirviendo a Bella le guiñó un ojos. Esto ya me canso.

_¿ Podrías dejar de coquetear con la señorita?¿No te das cuenta que esta conmigo?_Mi voz sonó mas dura de lo que planee

_¿Hermano sobreprotector?_Preguntó el muy tarado.

_No es mi hermano_Me sorprendió lo fría que salió la voz de Bella_Es mi cita. Estamos saliendo. Como hombre y mujer. ¿Lo entiendes o quieres que te haga un dibujito?_Esa es mi chica.

_N-o_Tartamudeo el idiota_Disculpen_Y se fue. Yo me giré para ver a Bella sorprendido.

_¿Que?_Dijo al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro_Ese tipo ya me tenia cansada. Ademas, ¿Por que si tu eres mayor que yo no podemos tener una cita como hombre y mujer?_Frunció el ceño.

_Me sorprendiste, no te tenia así. Pero me gusta_Le sonreí, ella me la correspondió._No respondiste a mi pregunta.¿Por que trabajas? Eres muy joven.

_Bueno, lo que pasa es que a mi no me gusta pedirle dinero a mis padres, entonces trabajo para tener el mio propio. Es muy gratificante para comprar algo con el dinero que me gané_Me dijo sonriendo._Pero ahora cuente algo de ti. Alice me dijo que habías viajado a Londres. ¿Fue por algo en especial?

_Me fui para tomarme unas vacaciones por decirlo de una manera. Ya estaba cansado de tanto trabajo_Le respondí.

_Edward_Comenzó_¿Por que no quieres que nadie se entere de que estuviste aquí?_Preguntó mientras distraidamente pinchaba un ravioli y se lo metía a la boca.

_¿Tu eres consciente de nuestra diferencia de edad verdad?_Ella asintintió ahora mirándome Bueno, no se como va a reaccionar mi familia. Yo siempre dije que estaba bien solo. Disfrutaba de mi soledad, hasta que te conocí_Ella se ruborizó_Imaginate que un día te dijera que estoy bien solo y al otro aparezca con una chica 13 años menor que yo diciendo que me gusta_Ante este ultimo comentario se puso de un colo rojo vivo.

_Tienes razón_Soltó una risita_Yo era como tu, me gustaba estar sola. Pero un día tu te apareces en la oficina y quedé prendada_Al darse cuanta de lo que dijo se tornó de un color carmesí_ Perdón...No me di cuenta de lo que dije...yo-yo...digo_Comenzó a tartamudear.

_Tranquila tranquila_La interrumpí_Si vamos a ser sinceros, yo también quedé prendado a ti_Le sonreí y ella correspondió a mis sonrisa.

_Ahora que me pongo a pensar, yo tampoco se como van a reaccionar mis padres_Me dijo un tanto preocupa.

_Mira_Le dije_Tomemos las cosas con calma. No es necesario que todo el mundo sepa que estamos saliendo_Traté de tranquilizarla. Funcionó.

_Espero que Alice sea la única que se entere por ahora_Me dijo. Oh oh. ¿Se enojará si le digo que mi mejor amigo ya lo sabe?

_Eehh, sobre eso_ Comencé rascándome la barbilla_Mi mejor amigo lo sabe_Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Preguntó temerosa.

_Se lo tomó demasiado bien_Le confesé_ Según él cuento con su apoyó. Y me pidió que no te lastimara_Ella frunció el ceño.

_¿Quien es tu mejor amigo?_Preguntó todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_Jasper Hale_Le respondí sonriendo.

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó realmente sorprendida. Yo asentí_Wow.

_Si ¿verdad?_No se en que momento los dos habíamos terminado de comer._Veo que terminamos. Pero no te vas a librar tan facil de mi_Le sonreí, ella me correspondió_¿Quieres que pidamos algún postre aquí o vamos a tomar un helado por ahí?

_Prefiero el helado_Me dijo.

_De acuerdo_Dije mientras le hacia señas al mozo para que traiga la cuenta.

_¿Disfrutaron de su velada?_Preguntó con voz dura, Mike.

_Absolutamente_Dijo Bella mirándome sonriente. Eso hizo que mi sonrisa apareciera.

Le pagué la cuenta al tarado, digo, al mozo y salimos de ese lugar, no sin antes recordarle a Tanya que nadie se podía enterar que yo estuve ahí. Al salir le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella para que pueda entrar. Escuché un "Gracias" antes de cerrarla. Me metí en el asiento del piloto y arranque el auto.

_¿A donde vamos?_Preguntó.

_A una heladería a la que iba cuando era pequeño_Le respondí. El trayecto lo hicimos en un cómo silencio. Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de Bella, con ella no tengo que fingir ser alguien quien no soy. No tenemos que estar horas hablan. No nos hace falta las palabras. Solo ella y yo es suficiente.

_Llegamos_Dije mientras estacionada el auto_Y por favor, espera a que yo te abra_Suplique.

_De acuerdo_Se resignó. Me bajé del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta a Bella. Ella se bajo y dijo_Sabes que no es necesario que hagas esto, ¿verdad?.

_ Así me educaron_Le respondí_ Acostúmbrate_Le dije divertido.

_Ok_Suspiró_¿No estamos demasiado elegantes para tomar un helado aquí?

Miré su vestido y luego mi traje. Tenía razón, pero a donde podíamos ir.

_Es cierto_Dije_Y a mi casa no podemos ir porque esta mi familia.

_Y en mi departamento lo mas probable es que este Rosalie_Dijo mas para ella que para mi.

_¿Rosalie?_Pregunté_¿La gemela de Jasper?_Ella asintió_¿Vives con ella?.

_Si_Dijo

_Las cosas que se entera uno_Dije. De repente se me prendió la lamparita. Por aquí cerca tengo un departamento. Espero que mi mama de verdad lo haya limpiado un poco.

_Bella_La llame, ella me miró_Por aquí cerca yo tengo un departamento...me pre-preguntaba si no se...tal vez... digo si tu quieres po-podemos ir allá_Tartamudee. Dios. Las cosas que me hace Bella.

_Esta bien_Me respondió como si no fuera nada_Pero primero vamos a comprar el helado. ¿1Kg estará bien?_Yo asentí. Nos dirigimos al mostrador y no podemos tener tanta mala suerte. ¿Tenía que atendernos justo una chica? Ademas ¿No podía dejar de mirarme?.

_Muy buenas noches, mi nombre es Jessica_Dijo muy acaramelada mirándome fijamente.

_Hola_Dije secamente. Estas chicas así ya me tiene cansado. ¿Por que no se dedican a trabajar y listo?

_¿En que les puedo ayudar?_Dijo sujerentemente mirandome.

_Queremos 1 kg de helado_Dije como si no fuera obvio. ¿A que va uno a una heladería?

_De acuerdo,¿Que sabores quieren?_Hablaba en plural pero solo se dirigía a mi.

_AMOR_Recalqué esa palabra mientras tomaba a Bella de la cintura de una manera muy posesiva_¿Que sabores quieres?_Le pregunté mientras le guiñaba un ojo para que me siguiera la corriente. Ella captó el mensaje.

_¿Que te parece si elegimos dos sabores cada uno cielo?_Dijo con voz melosa mientras mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

_De acuerdo, escoge tu primero_Le dije.

_Ok_Dijo girándose hacia la chica de manera que su espalda quedara apoyada en mi pecho. Rodé su cintura con mis manos enganchándolas sobre su estómago. Ella apoyó sus manos encima de las mías. La mujer se había quedado en shock. ¿Tan raro era que un hombre de 30 años esté con una chica de 17?_Yo quiero de fresa y vainilla_La tal Jessica asintió todavía con la sorpresa en su rostro y comenzó a servir el helado.

_¿Y usted?_Me preguntó luego de que sirvió los sabores que escogió Bella.

_Chocolate y granizado_Le respondí medio tarado por la posición en la que estábamos Bella y yo. Se siente tan bien tener a su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos.

_Aqui tienen_Dijo en un tono de voz normal. Parece que se dió cuenta de que no tiene chance._Son 35 dolares_Terminó entregándonos el helado en un pote.

_Gracias_Dije mientras Bella lo tomaba y yo sacaba mi billetera.

_No Edward_Me dijo Bella poniendo una mano sobre la mía_Deja que lo pague yo, tu ya has hecho demasiado.

_ Olvídalo cariño_Le dije_Yo te invité, yo pago_Dije firme mientras sacaba el dinero y se lo daba a Jessica.

_Esta bien_Suspiro_Eres terco mi vida_Me siguió el juego. Que lindas sonaban esas palabras de los labios de Bella.

_¿Vamos?_Le pregunté mientras le ofrecía mi mano. Ella la tomó y salimos del lugar dirigiéndonos al auto. Al llegar le abrí la puerta y ella entro con una sonrisa. Me dirigí rápidamente al asiento del piloto y arranqué el auto. Tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar, porque yo conduzco muy rapido.

_¿Tengo que esperar a que me abras tu?_Me preguntó divertida.

_Si_Dije y reímos juntos. Salí del auto y le fui a abrir la puerta.

_Eres imposible_Dijo mientras reía.

_ Así y todo, aceptaste salir conmigo_Le dije

_Cierto_Me contesto. Le ofrecí mi mano, la cual ella tomó con una sonrisa, y la guié hacia la puerta. Tomamos el ascensor y presioné el botón de mi piso. Estábamos en cómodo silencio cuando giro mi cabeza y la encuentro mirándome Ella obviamente se ruborizo, pero no apartamos la mirada. Cada uno estaba en el alma del otro. Era un momento mágico un momento único, un momento nuestro. El sonido del ascensor abriéndose nos saco de ese momento perfecto y a regañadientes apartemos la mirada. Le tomé la mano otra ve, no se en que momento nos soltamos, y la guíe al departamento. Saqué la llave que siempre llevaba conmigo, uno nunca sabe cuando lo va a necesitar y abrí. Tengo que agradecerle a mi mamá por mantenerlo limpio. Me giré para ver a Bella y ella miraba todo atentamente. Creo que le gustó.

_Es muy lindo_Susurró.

_Si_Concordé con ella_Mi madre lo decoró. Dame eso_Le dije mientras agarraba el helado._Ponte cómoda mientras busco unas cucharas. Por allí esta la sala_Le informé.

_De acuerdo_Me dijo mientras se sacaba el saquito_¿Te molesta si me saco los zapatos?_Me preguntó.

_No, adelante_Le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Agarré dos cucharas y saque el helado de la bolsa. Fui a la sala donde un ángel estaba sentado en el sofá_Llegó el helado_Anuncie bromeando.

_Genial_Exclamó ella.

_Ve comiendo si quieres, mientras me pongo cómodo_Le dije mientras me sacaba el saco y la corbata._¿Quieres ver una película _Ella asintió._De acuerdo, iré a ver que tengo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto que es donde guardo las películas y tomé Romeo + Julieta, El planeta de los simios, Orgullo y Prejuicio y La masacre de Texas. Fui a la sala y ella estaba jugando con sus manos._¿Por que no comenzaste a comer el helado?_Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

_Es que te quería esperar a ti_Me sonrió y yo correspondí a su sonrisa_¿Cuales trajiste?

_Estas son algunas de las que tengo_Le dije mientras se las tendía. Ella las tomo y comenzó a mirarlas.

_Esta_me dijo tendiéndome una, cuando leí el titulo me sorprendí.

_¿Estas segura?_Le pregunté. Ella asintió_De acuerdo._La fui a colocar al DVD y en la tele comenzó "La masacre de Texas". Me fui a sentar al lado de Bella que ya había abierto el helado y me ofrecía una cuchara. La película comenzó normal, sin nada de accion o algo parecido. Pero a medida que avanzaba Bella se asustaba cada vez mas, hasta el punto de dar pequeños saltos a mi lado. En un momento ella escondió su rostro en mi cuello, me quedé paralizado por la sorpresa, pero apenas reaccione la envolví con mis brazos. Estuvimos en esa posición hasta que la película terminó.

_Bella_La llamé. Ella levantó la cabeza haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos fueron directamente a sus labios, entreabiertos_La película ya terminó_Dije todavía con la vista fija en su boca.

_Si..._Dijo. Cundo dirigi mis ojos a los suyos, me di cuenta de que ella tambien estaba mirando mis labios.

Sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando lentamente a su boca. Estaba a solo unos milímetros de probar el manjar de sus labios y...sucedió. Nuestros labios se unieron en una danza majestuosa, la cual no quería acabar. Era lenta, suave, magica. Deslice mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el cual me concedió. Nuestras lenguas luchaban...Luchaban en una batalla que ninguna iba a ganar. Se sentía tan bien, este momento era especial. En ese beso le trate de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por por la falta de oxigeno nos tuvimos que separar. ¡Malditas necesidades humanas! Nos apartamos jadeando por ese apasionado beso. No lo pensé dos veces y la volví a besar. Ella correspondió gustosa, pasando las manos desde mi pecho, subiendo hacia mi cuello y terminando en mi cabello. Enredo sus dedos en el. Yo tomé posesión de su cintura Y así continuamos el beso hasta que otra vez necesitamos respirar. A medida que nos separábamos yo iba dejando castos besos en sus labios.

_Eso fue fantástico_Susurró Bella.

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo_Le dije.

_¿Que hora es?_Preguntó de repente.

_Las 1 de la madrugada_Le contesté. No lo puedo creer. El tiempo con Bella se me pasó muy rápido para mi gusto.

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó asentí_Se me hizo muy tarde, ya debería irme._Dijo Parándose y colocándose los zapatos.

_De acuerdo. Yo te llevo_Le dije medio cabizbajo. No quería que se fuera_Espero que esto se vuela a repetir_Dije esperanzado.

_Yo tambien _me sonrió.

Ella se puso su abrigo y yo me puse mi saco. No me iba a poner la corbata para llevarla a su casa. Espero que Alice no se entere de eso porque si no me mata.

_¿Lista?_Le pregunte.

_Sip_Me contesto.

Al salir del edificio lo hicimos cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos. Obviamente yo le abrí la puerta a Bella y así arrancamos hacia su departamento. La besé. No lo puedo creer, la besé. Esta noche va a quedar grabada a fuego en mi memoria. Esto es algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero ya estábamos en la puerta de su edificio. Apague el motor del auto, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Eramos dos estatuas. Yo me bajé primero para poder abrirle la puerta y ella salió. Le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomo con una sonrisa.

Nos encaminamos a su departamento. Cunado llegamos a su puerta ella se voltio y lo que hizo me tomo por sorpresa. Me besó. Estaba en shock, pero reaccioné rápido y envolví su cintura con mis manos. Fue un beso pausado, suave, pero hermoso. Nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

_Creo que ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir_Dije muy a mi pesar.

_Cierto_Me dijo un poco decepcionada _ Adiós.

_ Adiós_Le dije y la besé. Esperé a que ella entrara para irme.

Fui a mi auto y conduje hacia mi casa. Le ruego a Dios que todos estén dormidos, después veo como les explico mi ausencia. Pero ahora no me voy a poner a pensar en eso, estoy demasiado feliz como para arruinar esa felicidad.

Llegue a mi casa y parece que la suerte esta de mi lado, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Guarde mi auto en la cochera y entre a mi hogar. Me encaminé hacia mi cuarto, me desvestí y me acosté. Con los recuerdos de esta hermosa noche me quedé dormido.


	5. Jasper

Capitulo 5: "Jasper"

Me desperte como siempre. Con cara de pocos amigos. Pero de repente los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a mi mente haciendo que una enorme sonrisa de plasmara en mi rostro.

Bella_ Su nombre me salió como un suspiro.

Aun recuerdo sus labios sobre los mios, como enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, como mis manos encajaron perfectamente en su sintura y como me di cuenta que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo.

Me refregué los ojos y miré la hora. Dios mío. Son las 11:00 a.m. ¿Como pude dormir tanto?. Que bueno que hoy es sábado. Salte de la cama (no tan literalmente) y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando salí me seque y me puse unos Jeans desgastados con una playera mangas cortas color gris y mis coverse blancas. Estaba por leer un libro cuando sentí que sonaba mi celular. En la pantalla decía "Jasper".

_Hola Jasper_Lo salude

__Hola Edward. ¿Como estas?__Preguntó. Algo raro le pasa.

_Bien_Dije algo desconfiado_¿Que es lo que quieres?_Fui directamente al grano.

__Nada__Dijo inocentemente__Solamente quería saber como estabas_.

_No te creo nada. Algo quieres_Le dije.

__Edward me ofendes. ¿Es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo para saber si se encuentra bien? Que poco me conoces__Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

_Porque te conozco se que algo quieres_Le dije rodando los ojos_Vamos. Sueltalo._Le di confienza.

__De acuerdo. Lo que quiero es...__Hizo una pausa dramatica__Que me cuentes como te fue en tu cita con Bella._

_Tu y Alice son tal para cual. ¡Metiches!_Con ese último comentario los dos reimos_¿Pero que te parece si vamos a comer por ahi y te cuento?

__De acuerdo__Me dijo__En el restaurante de comida rapida que esta cerca de tu casa. ¿Que dices?__Me propuso.

_Vale.¿A las 12.?_Pregunté.

__Perfecto. Ahi te veo. Una cosa más. Si tu familia te pregunta donde estubiste anoche diles que estabas en mi casa__Me dijo.

_De acuerdo._Le confirmé.

__Adios Edward__Se despidió.

_Adios_Respondí.

Guardé el celular en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalon y bajé a la sala. Ahi estaban Emmett mirando un partido de baseball, Alice mirandon una revista de modas y mi padre leyendo el periodico.

_Al fin te levantas_Dijo Alice guiñandome un ojo.

_Buen día_Dije.

_Buen día_Respondieron todos a coro.

_¿Donde estubiste anoche?_Preguntó mi padre despegando la vista del periodico.

_Eeh en la casa de Jasper_Dije recordando lo que me dijo mi amigo._De echo ahora tengo que ir a almozar con él._Informé_Con permiso. Voy a saludar a mamá. Adios._Dije tomando las llaves mi auto, que siempre estaban en la mesa que esta a un lado de la puerta que da a la cocina, y mi billetera.

_Adios_Me dijeron todos a coro. Fui la cocina donde encontre a mi madre preparando el almuerzo.

_Hola mamá_Dije besando su mejilla.

_Hola hijo. ¿Como amaneciste?_Preguntó maternalmente.

_Exelente_Dije muy sonriente recordando lo que pasó anoche.

_Mmm ¿Por que tan feliz?_Preguntó picaramente.

_Por nada en especial. Anoche hicimos una noche de chicos con Jasper y nos pusimos al día. Ahora vamos a almorzar juntos._Le dije_Te venía a avisar que no pongas un plato para mi en la meza.

_Ok mi cielo. Que lo pases bien_Dijo abrazándome.

_Adios_Le dije saliendo de la cocina. Me dirigí al Garage y me monté en mi Volvo. Me pregunto que es exactamente lo que quiere saber Jasper, pero creo que lo voy averiguar ahora porque ya llegue al restaurante de comida rápida Me bajé del auto y entre al lugar. En una meza que estaba al lado de un ventana se encontraba mi rubio amigo. Fui hacia ahí y me senté frente a él.

_Hola Edward

_Hola Jazz.

_Bueno_Comenzó_ Cuéntame como te..._No pudo continuar porque un joven vino a nuestra meza.

_Hola, mi nombre es Erik, Yo los voy a atender en el día de hoy. ¿Que desean ordenar?_Dijo sonriente.

_¿Que vas a pedir?_Me preguntó Jasper.

_Una hamburguesa completa con doble de queso y papas fritas_Le dije a Eric.

_¿Y de beber?_Pregunto una vez que termino de anotar lo que voy a comer.

_Una coca-cola_Respondi.

_Ok. ¿Y usted?_Dijo refiriéndose a Jasper.

_Lo mismo._Dijo simplemente

_De acuerdo. Enseguida les trigo su orden_Dijo Eric y se fue.

_Bueno. Cuentame. ¿Como lo han pasado?_Preguntó curioso.

_Jasper no tienes idea de lo bien que lo pasamos._Le dije sonriendo como bobo enamorado. Pero...¿A quien quiero engañar?. Soy un bobo enamorado.

_Cuentame todos los detalles_Insistió.

_Primero la llevé a cenar al restaurante Manhatan. La chica que nos dió la mesa no paraba de darme miradas insinuantes_Jasper frunció el ceño_Penso que Bella era mi hermanita_Escupi la última palabra_Pero le deje bien claro que era mi cita. Luego llegó el mozo para tomarnos la orden y miraba lascivamente a Bella_En los ojos de Jasper destelló la furia_Y el muy desgraciado tambien penso que era mi hermanita.

_Maldito hijo de p..._Comenzó Jasper

_Jasper_Lo interrumpi al ver que el chico Eric se acercaba.

_Aqui tienen_Dijo mientras depositaba nuestra comida y bebidas delante de nosotros._Espero lo disfruten_Sonrío.

_Gracias_Respondimos Jasper y yo. Mi amigo todavía seguía un poco tenso. Yo tambien estaba enojado pero lo pude controlar mejor.

_De nada_Dijo Eric y se retiró.

_¿Tan mal esta que en una pareja haya diferencia de edad?_Dijo enojado.

_Pues parece que si_Dije con un suspiro_Pero Bella lo puso en su lugar. Le dejó bien en claro que yo era su cita_Sonreí_Hablamos de cosas trivales y luego fuimos a tomar un helado. La vendedora no paraba de mirarme y lanzarme sonrisas insinuantes. Asi que con Bella nos comenzamos a decir cosas como "amor", "cariño" o "cielo". Como para que le quede claro que estábamos juntos. Fuimos a mi departamento y miramos una pelicula mientras comiamos el helado. La bese_Le solté de golpe. El abrió los ojos como platos pero sonrió.

_¿Como que la besaste?_Dijo todavia con la sonrisa.

_Si, la besé_Le dije_Cuando termino la pelicula, giramos la cabeza y quedamos muy cerca. No lo pude evitar y la bese.

_¿Y ella como reaccionó?_Preguntó.

_Me correspondió. Luego cuando la lleve a su departamento, ELLA fue la que me beso_Le dije realmente feliz._Fue tan especial, siento que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo_Seguramente mi sonrisa era del tarado enamorado que era.

_Creo que ya te perdi hermano_Me dijo Jasper divertido

_Ay Jasper. A su lado se me hace tan facil ser yo_Le dije_No tengo que fingir como lo hago con otras personas solo para mantener "mi imagen"_Hice comillas

_Me alegro por ti Edward_Me dijo Jasper sinceramente_Se nota a leguas que lo que sientes por bella es verdadero amor.

_Oye. ¿Por que me dijiste que les dijera a mis padres que estaba en tu casa?_Le pregunté_Aunque te agradezco que me dieras esa excusa.

_Es que me puse a pensar en como reaccionaría tu familia si se enterara que estas saliendo con Bella y me parece que por ahora es mejor que ellos no sepan nada_Me explico_Perdon si te molesto o algo_Se disculpó rapidamente.

_No no para nada_Lo tranquilicé_Todo lo contrario. Te agradezco. Yo ya le expliqué a Bella lo complicada que es esta situacion y lo entendió._Le dije_Ni siquiera ella se puso a pensar en como van a reaccionar sus padres.

_El que mas me preocupa es Charlie_Al parecer vio en mi rostro la confucion porque rapidamente agregó_Es el padre de Bella.

_Aahh_Dije_No es de mente abierta ¿Verdad?_Pregunté desanimado.

_Es muy sobreprotector_Me explicó_Nunca dejó que ningun chico pretendiese a Bella. Ni siquiera los de su edad._Me dijo con una mirada de pena_No me quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando se entere.

_Yo tampoco_Solte un fuerte suspiro.

_No te preocupes Edward_Trató de tranquilizarme_Charlie no se tiene porque enterar.

_Tienes razon.

_Ademas tu sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo_Me dijo Jasper colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

_Muchas gracias Jazz_Le sonreí.

_No tienes nada que agradecer. Para eso estan los amigos._Me dijo Jasper sonriente.

_Para mi eres como un hermano_Le sonreí. Eso hizo que su sonrisa se hiciera MUCHO mas grande._Ahora hablemos de ti. ¿Es verdad que tu y Alice estan planeando mudarse juntos?

_Eso es algo que todavía estamos discutiendo_Me explicó_Aunque los mas probable es que nos mudemos juntos.

_Ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesiten cuentan conmigo_Le dije. Eso es algo que el ya tendría que saber. Somos como hermanos, nos apoyamos en todos. Ademas el me apoya con Bella.

_Gracias_Me dijo sonriendo sinceramente._Edward_Dijo repentinamente nervioso.

_¿Que pasa?_Pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Jasper "nervios de acero" nervioso no se lo ve todos los dias.

_Veras_Dijo pasandose una mano por el cabello. Eso lo sacó de mi. Desde el día que nos conocimos nos hicimos amigos inseparables y se le pegó algunas de mis manías._Tu sabes que yo amo a Alice mas que a mi vida.

_Si. Por supuesto._Le dije. No a donde quería llegar. Ademas esto era un echo insolito, Jasper estaba nervioso. Ya lo a estado pero siempre lo ocultaba muy bien. Era el que transmitía paz en el grupo.

_Bueno pues, lo estube pensando durante mucho tiempo y e tomado la desicion de- de- de_Comenzó a tartamudear.

_Jazz, tranquilo_Le sonreí para infundirle confianza_Me puedes decir lo que quieras.

_De acuerdo_Supiró profundamente y habló_Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Alice.

Abri los ojos y la boca a mas no poder. ¿Jasper se quiere casar con mi hermana? Anque pensandolo bien no me sorprende. Se puede ver a kilómetro todo el amor que se profesan. Cuando conectan sus miradas se desconectan del mundo. En esa clase de momento te dan ganas de irte y dejarlos solos porque sientes que estas interrumpiendo la cosa mas importante del mundo.

_Wow Jasper_Le dije_Me tomaste por sorpresa.

_¿T-tu crees que es muy apresurado?_Me dijo entre nervioso y asustado. Nervioso lo entiendo pero asustado ¿por que?.

_No para nada_Le dije rapidamente_Pero...Te noto asustado ¿Puede ser?

_Es que...Lo que yo- Lo que yo te pido es tu permiso para pedirle matrimoño a Alice_Termino mas nervioso. Aguarden. ¿¡Que el me pide a mi que cosa!? ¿El no tendría que estar pasando por esto con mi papá?

_Jazz ¿Por que me estas pidiendo permiso a MI?_Pregunté realmente confundido_En todo caso, si vas a pedir permiso...¿No se lo tendrías que pedir a mi padre?.

_Lo que pasa es que para mi tu opinion es MUY importante y quiero saber si no te opones que que yo me quiera casar con Alice_Me dijo.

_Por supuesto que no_Dije solemne. Jasper sonrío enormemente_Si hay alguien en este mundo que estoy seguro que va a amar y a cuidar con su vida a mi hermanita ese eres tu Jasper.

Jasper suspiro aliviado. No se porque se preocupa si era obvio que yo no me voy a oponer. Yo estoy 100% que Jasper es el hombre adecuado para Alice. Tambien se que la va a respetar y valorar.

_No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esas palabras hermano_Me dijo sonriendo a mas no poder.

_Ni siquiera me lo tendrias que aver preguntado. Tu sabes que te apoyo en todo_Aclaré

_Es que quería estar 100% seguro_Me dijo.

_ok_Me aclaré la garganta_Ahora me toca a mi_Eso hizo que el se confundiera_¿Me darías permiso para tener algo enserío con Bella?_Le pregunté. Tengo entendido que ellos tienen una amistad que está mas cerca de la hermandad. Asi que creo que me corresponde pedirle permiso a el para intentar algo con Bella ya que el lo hizo conmigo con respecto a Alice.

Jasper soltó una risita.

_Lo mismo va para ti_Me dijo sonriendo_No hay mejor hombre para Bella que tu. Asi que si. Tienes mi permiso.

Los dos nos reimos y continuamos nuestro almuerzo con cosas trivales. Nos pusimos al día, le hable de mi viaje y el de su relacion con Alice. Luego de que terminamos nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su casa.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Merece reviews :D De verdad aprecio mucho su opinión. Me pueden decir si les gusto y tambien me lo pueden criticar. Todo es bienvenido.


	6. Alice

Capitulo 6: "Alice"

Perfecta. Esa es la palabra con la cual puedo describir la noche anterior. Simplemente perfecta. Ese fue mi primer beso. Sí, ya se. Les parecerá raro que teniendo 17 años no haya besado a nadie, pero es la verdad. Yo no soy de esas chicas que cada fin de semana sale con un chico. Prefiero estar en mi casa viendo una película o leyendo un libro que salir. Pero no le pude decir que no a Edward. Desde que vi ese par de esmeraldas que tiene por ojos sentí que no puedo estar lejos de él. Cuando probé el dulce néctar de sus labios me hice adicta a ellos. Siento la necesidad de estar con el las 24 horas del día. Les parecerá mentira o apresurado, pero creo que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Aunque hay una cosa que me preocupa Mi papá. Nunca le gustó la idea de que su princesita tuviera a muchos chicos detrás de ella. Aunque sean de mi edad. Por eso me preocupa su reacción cuando se entere que estoy saliendo con un hombre. Y que ese hombre es 13 años mayor que yo. Aunque no se lo pienso decir. Creo que soy lo suficientemente grandecita como para elegir con quien estar y con quien no. Pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer todo lo que yo quiero por ser menor de edad. Ahi está el problema en todo esto. Yo soy menor de edad y Edward todo un hombre. Si mi padre se entera que salgo con Edward es capaz de hacerle una denuncia o algo parecido con tal de mantenerlo lejos de mi. Con el solo echo de pensar en mantenerlo lejos de mi se me oprime el pecho de tristeza.

Prefiero mantener esos pensamientos horribles lo mas lejos posible de mi cabeza y no hay mejor manera que hacer eso que cocinando. Tengo mucha hambre y ya es hora de almorzar Me dirigía a la cocina cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre. Tuve que ir yo porque Rosalie estaba durmiendo. Anoche volvió muy tarde y entonces la dejo que descanse. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una muy sonriente Alice.

_Hola Belly-Bells_Me saludó con es estúpido apodo que me puso Emmett.

_Hola Alice_Saludé con una mueca_¿Por que me dice asi? Sabes perfectamente que odio ese sobrenombre_Le dije haciéndome a un lado para que ella entrara. Lo hizo y cerré la puerta.

_Lo lamento Bella, es que no lo pude evitar_Dijo soltando una risita de campanillas mientras se sentaba en el sofá_¿Esta Rose?_Preguntó de repente, susurrando.

_Esta durmiendo_Le respondí confundida.

_Genial_Dijo Feliz. Al parecer vió mi cara de confucion porque rápidamente agregó_Quiero que me cuentes que tal la pasaste anoche_Al instante me ruborice al recordar el beso._Creo que ese rubor me dice mucho. Asi que vamos Desembucha_Me dijo palmeando el lugar al alado suyo para que me siente. Asi lo hice.

_Bueno..._ Comence. Le narré todo lo mas detallado posible sin perderme ninguna reacción de su parte. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que le contaba como las dos mujeres que nos atendieron coquetearon con Edward. El como se enojó al ver que el mozo estaba especialmente interesado en mi y también como me beso. Alice no paraba de dar saltitos en su lugar. A veces le tenía que pedir que se calmara que sino despertaría a Rosalie.

_Los siento, lo siento_Susurró_Pero es que estoy tan feliz_Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_No tanto como yo_Dije con la misma sonrisa que ella.

_Bells_Me llamó Alice_¿Esto va enserio?

_No lo se_Dije sinceramente_Recien tubimos nuestra primera cita.

_¿Pero cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi hermano?

_Seguramente te parecerá apresurado pero creo que lo amo_Alice sonrío a mas no poder_Siento la necesidad de estar siempre con el, la sola idea de no verlo mas me provoca un vacio en mi pecho que no puedo explicar.

_Ay Bella_Dijo abrazandome_No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.¿Te imaginas a nosotras de cuñadas?_Preguntó risueña. Ante eso me sentí muy feliz. Me encantaría ser cuñada de Alice, pero no por se su cuñada sino por ser pareja de Edward.

_Eso es algo que me encantaría_Las palabras salieron por si solas de mi boca. Al instante me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza avergonzada.

_No tienes porque avergonzarte_Me dijo haciendo que levantara mi rostro_No hay nada que me gustaría mas que tu seas me cuñada. Pero esta ves de verdad_Rio. Como Jasper y yo nos comportamos como hermanos, a pesar de que no lo somos, Alice me dice cuñada cada vez que puede.

_Gracias Al_Le dije_¿Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar?_Pregunté.

_De acuerdo_Me dijo_Vamos a cocinar_Dijo levantandoce y tomando mi mano para arrastrarme a la cocina.

_Bien_Dije cuando entramos_¿Que podemos cocinar?

_Mmmm_Pensó colocándose un dedo en su barbilla_¿Que te parece Pollo al horno con unas papas fritas?

_Ok_Dije sonriente. Me encantaba esa comida y Alice lo sabía muy bien. Aunque nada se compara con la comida italiana.

Cocinamos entre risas y bromas. Estábamos colocando la mesa cuando una muy cansada Rosalie entró al comedor.

_Buenos días_Saludó bostezando mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

_Buenas tardes sera_Dije yo.

_Buenas tardes_Dijo Rose divertida.

_¿Que habras echo anoche como para que estés tan cansada?_Bromeo Alice haciendo sonrojar a Rosalie.

_Ya Alice_Le dije_No es su culpa que Emmett sea tan...Fogoso_Traté de contener una carcajada.

_Bueno, bueno ya_Dijo Rosalie_¿Que hay para comer?_Asi era ella. Aunque tenga un cuerpo escultural le gusta mucho comer.

_Pollo al horno con papas fritas_Respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo para luego mirarnos sorprendidas.

_Mmm_Rose se relamió los labios_Que rico_Dijo con una sonrisa.

Puse un plato mas en la mesa y Alice nos sirvió a las tres. Al probarlo nuestra cara era todo un poema.

_Chicas esto esta delicioso_Dijo Rosalie mandándose otro bocado a la boca_Las felicito.

_Gracias_Respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

_Dejen de decir las cosas al mismo tiempo. Es muy raro_Dijo Rose mitad divertida y mitad en serio.

_Los siento_Dijimos otra vez Alice y yo. No lo pudimos aguantar y las tres rompimos en carcajadas.

_Bueno_Dijo Alice una vez que nos calmamos_Jasper quiere que me valla a vivir con el_Soltó. A Rosalie y a mi se nos cayó el tenedor de la sorpresa.

_¿De verdad?_Pregunté con los ojos como platos.

_Sip_Dijo como si no fuera nada.

_¿Y tu que le dijiste?_Preguntó Rose.

_Que lo iba a pensar.

_¿Y tu quieres?_Pregunté de nuevo yo.

_Si_Dijo Ella sonriendo_Lo estuve pensando un tiempo, y luego estuve 100% segura que me quiero ir a vivir con Jazz. ¿Por que? ¿Les parece muy apresurado? _Preguntó de repente preocupada.

_No no_Dije rápidamente yo_Para nada.

_Tu y Jasper se conocen de toda la vida y hace como tres años que son novios. Yo no le veo el problema. ¿Y tu Bella?_Se dirigió Rosalie a mi.

_Para nada_Dije sinceramente_Cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea_Le sonreí.

_Con el mío también_Dijo Rose.

_Gracias chicas_Dijo Alice realmente feliz.

_Para eso están las amigas_Le dije yo.

Terminamos de almorzar y Alice se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a Jasper. Rose y yo nos quedamos viendo un programa de televisión.


	7. Cómplices

Este es un mini-capitulo que se me ocurrió y no pude dejar de publicarlo.

* * *

Cpitulo 7: "Cómplices"

**Pov. Alice**

Al salir del edificio de Bella me monté en mi auto y salí dispara hacia la casa de Jasper. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Bueno, al menos para mi es importante, no se como se lo tomará él.

Cuando llegué corrí hacia la puerta y toque el timpre repetidamente hasta que mi rubio novio abrió con el ceño fruncido. Al verme a mi suaviso sus facciones.

_Hola mi vida_Dije parándome de puntitas y besando sus suaves labios. Nunca me cansaría de besarlo. El me tomó por la cintura correspondiendo a mi beso.

_Hola Alice_Dijo tomándome la mano y guiándome al interior de la que en un futuro cercano será nuestra casa

_¿Como estas?_Preguntó dulcemente mientras nos sentábamos en el cómodo sofá de su sala.

_ Excelente_Dije sonriendo seguramente como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

_¿A que debo tu visita amor?_Preguntó.

_En primer lugar te queria decir que si_Dije_Acepto venirme a vivir contigo_Sonreí

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó realmente feliz. Yo asentí_Genial ¿Cuando vendrías?

_En una o dos semanas_Le dije_Tengo que empacar y avisarle a mis padres_Expliqué

_De acuerdo_Sonrío_¿Y en segundo lugar?

_Venia a hablarte de Edward y Bella_Le conteste

_¿Edward y Bella?_Preguntó confundido.

_¿Que, Edward no te dijo nada de que están saliendo?_Pregunté asustada de que haya petido la pata.

_Si me contó, pero lo que no entiendo es que podemos hablar nosotros_Suspiré aliviada. No había metido la pata.

_Lo que yo te vengo a decir es que Edward y Bella a lo largo de su relación van a necesitar mucho de nuestro apoyo_Le expliqué.

_¿Otra vez con tus complejos de adivina amor?_Preguntó bromeando. Me hizo soltar una risita. Dicho de esa manera suena estupido.

_No a todo el mundo le va a caer muy bien que digamos esa relación Dije_Van a tener que superar muchas cosas_Expliqué. Jasper me escuchaba atento_Son cosas que nadie va a poder evitar, pero con nuestra ayuda ellos van a poder superar.

_¿ Básicamente me estas diciendo que Edward y Bella solo cuentan con nuestro apoyo?_Preguntó ya comprendiendo.

_Exacto_Le dije.

_¿Pero no se supone que solo lo sabemos nosotros dos?_Preguntó de nuevo confundido.

_¿Pero cuanto te parece que van a poder mantener una relación secreta?_Razoné_Estamos a 13 de junio y el cumpleaños 18 de Bella es el 13 de septiembre. Hasta esa fecha no lo van a poder ocultar.

_Tienes razón_Dijo pensativo_Y Edward no siempre va a poder dar la excusa de que esta conmigo.

_Vas entendiendo_Sonreí_Ellos a su tiempo se lo van a decir a quienes quieran pero por ahora solo nos tiene a nosotros.

_Yo ya le dejé en claro a Edward que cuenta conmigo para lo que sea_Me dijo Jazz.

_Eso esta muy bien_Lo felicité_Ellos tiene que saber que cuentan con nuestro apoyo incondicional.

_Somos cómplices del amor_Bromeó soltando una ristia, contagiándome a mi.

_Es verdad_Dije yo_¿ Cómplices entonces?_Dije tendiendo mi mano. El la tomó.

_ Cómplices_Declaró con una sonrisa.


	8. Día en el parque

Capitulo 8: "Dia en el parque"

**Pov. Edward**

Este fue el sábado mas aburrido de mi vida. No veía la hora de que llegara la noche para poder irme a dormir. Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas. Estábamos sentados en familia cenando. Alice había llegado media hora antes de que mama pusiera la mesa y me diijo que primero había ido a la casa de Bella y rápidamente le pregunté para que y ella me dijo que Bella le contó sobre nuestra cita y de lo bien que se la habia pasado. Eso me hizo sonreír como idiota. También me dijo que luego fue casa de Jasper. Ahi no me meti. Las cosas que hacen en esa casa es cosa de ellos.

Y aqui me encontraba cenando con mi familia como hace casi un año no lo hacía.

_¿Como te fue en tu primer día de trabajo hijo?_Preguntó mi padre.

_Muy bien_Respondi sonriendo como tarado recordando ese día. Alice tosió tratando de ocultar una risita que que se le quería escapar.

_¿Alice estas bien?_Preguntó mamá preocupada.

_Si si_Respondió rapidamente.

Cenamos tranquilamente y luego me levante diciendo que estaba muy cansado. Apenas mi cabeza toco la almuhada me quedé dormido.

Los rayos del sol fueron los que me levantaron. Bueno, eso y el duende imperativo que tengo como hermana saltando en mi cama.

_Vamos Edward. ¡Despierta!_Me decía mientras seguía saltando.

_¿Que pasa Alice?_Dije mientras me sentaba y refregaba mis ojos. Ella se sento a un lado de la cama.

_¿Me acompañas al parque? Hace mucho que no salimos como hermanos_Dijo haciendo el puchero mas tierno que vi en mi vida. Suspiré reasignado_ No le podía decir que no.

_De acuerdo_Dije_Espera que me bañe y cambie. Ve bajando.

_Ok_Dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se hiba corriendo por donde vino. Me pregunto de donde saca tanta energía.

**Pov, Alice**

Edward no lo sabía, pero "mágicamente" Jasper va a aparecer en el parque con cierta chica que trae loco a mi hermano para asi hacer un encuentro "casual". _Si claro_. Pensé llena de sarcasmo. Este encuentro tiene de casualidad lo que mi ropa fuera de moda. Estos dos van a terminar juntos como que me llamo Alice Cullen.

Pov. Edward

Me había bañado y colocado unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca. Me remangue las mangas hasta los codos. No me molesté en peinarme porque mi cabello es un caso perdido.

Al bajar me encontre a una Alice mas sonriente de lo habitual. Yo se que algo se trae entre manos, pero que mas da. Algo de sol no me va a hacer nada.

_¿Vamos?_Pregunté.

_Vamos_Dijo ella MUY feliz. Esta muy rara. Estoy considerando seriamente pegarme la vuelta y volver a mi cama, pero ya no se puede. Cuando Alice se propone algo lo cumple hasta el final. Llegamos a mi auto y le abri la puerta del copiloto. No me pueden culpar. Asi me educaron. Me monte al auto y arrancamos a toda velocidad. Llegamos en tiempo record. Alice no se quejo porque a ella tambien le gusta mucho la velocidad. Otra vez le abrí la puerta y ella bajo sin borrar esa sonrisa que tiene desde que salimos de la casa.

_Ven_Me dijo tomando mi mano_Vamos a donde no hay tanta gente.

_Ok_Le dije mientras me dejaba guiar. Llegamos y Alice encontró un arbol que daba mucha sombre. Nos sentamos debajo de él.

_Edward_Me llamó. Yo la miré_¿Que sientes por Bella?_Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

_Amor_Suspiré_Eso es lo que siento por Bella.

_¿De verdad?_Preguntó feliz. Solamente le atiné a asentir_Es es perfecto_Susurró mas para ella que para mi.

_¿Y al final que van a hacer tu y Jasper?_Al ver su confucion aclaré:_¿Se van a mudar juntos?

_Aah. Si_Asintió con la vabeza energicamente_Mas o menos dentro de una o dos semanas. Tu sabes, les tengo que avisar a mama y papa y tambien tengo que empacar..._Me explicó

_Claro..._Dije. Estábamos en un comodo silencio cuando Alice me sacude por el brazo.

_Mira_Dijo apuntando hacia un lugar del parque. Segui su mirada y me encontré con Jasper y Bella riendo caminando hacia aqui. Jasper se había dado cuenta que los estabamos mirando porque nos saludo pero Bella todavia no. Yo sabía que Alice tramaba algo. Ella planeo todo esto y Jasper la ayudó. En un momento Bella giró su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron causando que los dos sonrieramos abiertamente. Jasper y Bella apuraron el paso hacia nuestra direccion. Cuando estaba cerca Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie. Cuando llegaron Alice y Jasper se saludaron muy efusivamente. Bella y yo nos quedamos ahi parado, solamente, mirandonos a los ojos hasta que un carraspeo nos hizo volver a la realidad.

_Hola Edward_Dijo Jasper mirandonos divertido a Bella y a mi. Tengo que admitir que la situacion era un poco comica. Eramos dos personas que lo único que hacian eran quedarse paradas ahi, mirandose, sin decir palabra alguna.

_Hola Jazz_Saludé con un abrazo.

_¡Que casualidad encontrarlos aqui!_Dijo Bella destilando sarcasmo mirando fijamente a Jasper.

_Sí ¿No?_Dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

_Cierto_Dijo Alice_Jazzy ¿Me acompañas a comprarme un helado?_Preguntó haciendole ojitos a mi amigo.

_Claro_Dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y guiandola hacia el carrito que estaba a una distancia razonable a donde nos encontrábamos.

_¿A ti que excusa te dió?_Pregunté rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

_Jasper me dijo que hace mucho no hacemos una salida de hermanos_Me explico mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el árbol. Hice lo mismo que ella_¿Y ti?

_La misma_Le respondí riendon haciendo que ella tambien riera.

_Oye Edward_Me llamó_Sobre el beso..._Oh oh. Yo sabía que me había apresurado. ¡Por Dios! ¿Quien besa en la primera cita?

_Yo...Lo lamento Bella...Fue muy tonto de mi p..._Levantó una mano pidiendome que me calle.

_Edward para_Me sonrío_Me gustó_Dijo tornandose de un rojo vivo.

_¿De verdad?_Pregunté. Me encantaba hacerla ruborizar. Se ve tan inocente. Tan adorable.

_Si_Dijo viendome a los ojos. De un momento a otro ya nos estabamos besando. Fue un beso suave, sin apuros. En el le demostré todo el amor que siento por ella. Un amor que no se si es correspondido, pero si no lo es, voy a ganarlo. Nos necesitamos por las malditas necesidades humanas

_Nunca me voy a cansar de hacer esto_Le dije.

_Yo tampoco_Me respondió sonriendo hacien que yo tambien lo hiciera.

_Bella_Llamé. Ella puso toda su atencion en mi. Muy bien Edward. Es ahora o nunca_Desde el día que te vi siento que no puedo estar lejos de ti. Cuando te tengo conmigo siento un enorme vacio en mi pecho que con lo único que puedo llenar es con tu presencia. Recuerdo las veces que les dije a mi familia que estaba bien solo. Y era verdad, pero era porque todavía no te conocía. Todo este tiempor he esperado por ti. Te parecerá apresurado o una locura pero me he enamorado de ti_Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Albergando las lagrimas que se negaban a salir_Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero esto era algo que ya no podía ocultar_Suspiré profundamente_Te amo_Sentencié.

_Yo tambien te amo_Dijo dejando liberar las lagrimas que se habian acumulado en sus ojos mientras se tiraba a mis brazos besandome, demostrándome asi, todo el amor que siente por mi.

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_Las palbras salieron de mi boca sin pasar por mi cabeza, Pero si por mi corazón.

_Si si si_Dijo tirandose encima mío haciendo que yo quedara acostado debajo de ella_Si quiero ser tu novia_Y junte nuestros labios una vez mas.

_Ya que estamos aqui, ¿quieres que recorramos el parque?_Pregunté.

_Pero ¿No era que teníamos que mantener esta relacion en secreto?_Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Que linda que se ve confundida.

_Si pero mira, ya casi no hay nadie_Le dije mirando a mi alrededor. Ella me imitó y una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

_De acuerdo_Dijo poniendose de pie. Yo hice lo mismo que ella y tomé su mano. Nos dirigimos a un carrito donde vendian algodon de azucar y Bella me pidió que comprara solamente uno para tener una excusa para compartirlo. Mientras caminabamos lo tomé para ser el primero en alimentarla.

_A ver la bebe. Abra esa boquita tan linda que tiene_Ella un tanto ruborizada la abrió y yo meti el algodon de azcucar en ella.

_Mmm, está delicioso_Dijo cuando se lo tragó_¿Quieres probar?_Preguntó sonriendo. Yo asentí. Ella tomó un poco y lo metió ami boca._¿Al nene le gustó su algodón de azucar?_Preguntó bromeando.

_Estaba muy delicioso_Le dije sonriendo. No me di cuenta cuando ya llegamos a un banco del parque en el cual nos sentamos. Terminamos de comer el algodón de azucar entre anegdotas y risa. En un momento, distraidamente di una mirada por el parque hasta que me encontre con Alice y Jasper sentados en una banca "mirando" una revista. Si nos vana espiar que por lo menos disimulen. Me acerque al oido de Bella y susurré.

_Mira disimuladamente hacia delante_Ella lo hizo y soltó una risita.

_¿Que te parece si les damos un espectaculo?_Le pregunté picaramente. Ella asintió y yo me acerque a sus labios. Nos fundimos en un MUY apasionado beso. Creo que parecía que nos estabamos comiendo, pero que va. Alice y Jasper querían ver algo interesante, pues ahi tienen. Bella enredó sus dedos en mi vabello mientras yo tomaba posesivamente su cintura. Al separarnos miramos al frente para ver a Alice y a Jasper con los ojos y la boca abiertos a mas no poder y con la revista en suelo, que parece que la dejaron caer de la impresión Solté una risita divertida. A mi lado escuche la risa de un Angel asi que supongo que Bella tambien los vió.

Luego de que salieran del Shock, Alice se puso a dar saltitos en su asiento mientras aplaudía, Jasper por su lado solo sonreía con una de las sonrisas mas grandes que le vi en mi vida, y levantaba los pulgares en mi direccion. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta de lo de Bella y mio.

_Eso dos son incorregibles_Dijo Bella divertida.

_Es verdad_Dije riendo. Miré mi reloj y ya estaba llegando tarde para almorzar_Ya se me esta haciendo tarde_Dije cabizbajo.

_Cierto_Dijo desilusionada. Nos pusimos de pie y tomados de la mano nos dirigimos al encuentro de nuestros MUY sonrientes amigos.

_Asi que..._Comenzó Alice como quien no quiere la cosa.

_Si Alice_Suspiró Bella_Somos novios.

_Aahh_Gritó Alice lanzandose a los brazos de Bella. Si no fuer por mi las dos terminan en le suelo. Otra cosa. ¡Que grito que dio!

_Ay Alice no grites_Dije_Casi me dejas sordo.

_Lo siento, pero es que- es que no lo puedo evitar. ¡Estoy tan feliz!_Dijo ahora tirandose encima mio. Que suerte que tengo fuerza. Cuando nos separamos pude ver que Jasper estaba abrazando a Bella, luego cuando se separaron vino hacia a mi.

_¡Felicidades Edward!_Exclamó mientras me abrazaba. Wow, nunca había visto a Jasper tan feliz.

_Gracias_Dije sonriendo_Alice_La llamé. Ella me miró_Es hora de irnos_Dije sin mi sonrisa de antes haciend que la de Alice tambien se borrara.

_Es cierto_Dijo desanimada_Jazz, tu llevas a Bella ¿Verdad?

_Si Allie_Le dijo con su apodo_No se preocupen, la dejan en buenas manos_Sonrio.

_De acuerdo_Dije girandome para quedarme frente a Mi Bella_Es hora de decir adios_Dije tomando sus manos.

_Cierto_Dijo mientras se para de pintitas de pes y posabas sus adictivos labios sobre los mios. Acuné sus rostro en mis manos, mientras ella ponía las suyas en mi cadera haciendo que inconscientemente me pegara a ella haciendo que no quedara ni un milimetro de distancia en nosotros. Por falta de oxigeno, nos separamos. No me había dado cuenta de que Alice y Jasper nos habían dejado solos cuando los vi volver hacia donde nos encontrábamos antes.

_Adios_Dijo.

_Adios_Dije mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios_Adios Jazz_Salude a mi amigo con una abrazo.

_Adios y no te preocupes que va a llegar a su casa enterita_Me dijo sonriendo.

_Cuento con ello_Confié.

_¿Vamos Alice?_Pregunté. Ella se despidió de Bella y dijo...

_Vamos.

Y asi nos dirigimos a mi auto que no estaba tan lejos. Le abrí la puerta para que entrara. Cuando lo hizo me dirijí hacia el asiento del co-piloto. Una vez que monté, arranque a toda velocidad.

_Que casualidad que hayan estado Jasper y Bella en el parque .Verdad_Pregunté lleno de sarcasmo.

_Si, ¿viste?_Preguntó inocentemente. Ella le podrá mentir a todo el mundo, pero a mi nunca.

_¿En que momento lo habras planeado?_Pregunté. Alice soltó una risita.

_Tu descuidate Edward. Cuando tu vas yo ya he vuelto_Me respondió simplemente. Eso es cierto. Alice siempre esta un pie delante mío. El resto del recorrido a casa lo hicimos escuchando musica. Al llegar obviamente le abrí la puerta y nos adentramos en nuestra maravillosa casa, en donde nos esperaban nuestros padres con la mesa puesta.

_ Perdón por llegar a esta hora, pero es que con Alice fuimos al parque y nos entretuvimos Bueno, no mentía. Alice y yo fuimos al parque y nos entretubimos, pero cada quien por su parte.

_No se preocupen chicos. Los entendemos. Hace mucho que no salen como hermanos_Dijo dulcemente mi madre. Nos hizo sentar y comenzamos a almorzar.

_Papá, mamá, les quiero decir algo_Dijo Alice mientras almorzábamos Con Jasper lo estubimos hablando por un tiempo y hemos decidido que nos queremos mudar juntos_La sorpresa en el rostro de mis padres era muy notable_Yo soy mayor y legalmente me puedo ir, pero a mi me gustaría que ustedes me dieran su permiso_Finalizó.

_¿Tu estas segura del paso que estas a punto de dar?_Preguntó cautelosamente, mi padre.

_Estoy muy segura papa_Dijo Alice firmemente.

_Por mi parte, tienes mi apoyo_Sonrío Esme.

_Bueno, yo cofío en Jasper. Asi que lo único que me queda decirte es que cuentas con mi bendicion_Dijo padre dandole una calida sonrisa.

_¡Si!_Exclamó Alice feliz_Gracias_Se paró y abrazo a cada uno de nuestros padres. Cuando terminamos de almorzar me fui a sentar en banquillo de mi piano. Hace mucho que no lo toco. Levanté la tapa y acaricie las teclas. Luego, poco a poco fui tocandolas sacando de ellas una hermosa melodía. Este día me siento inspirado. La musica no sesaba y en mi mente tenía la imagen de mi musa, de Bella. Ella inspiró esta composición Poco a poco la fui terminando para que quede una melodía la cual voy a llamar "La Nana de Bella".


	9. Cumpleaños no tan feliz

Capitulo 9: "Cumpleaños no tan feliz"

**Pov. Edward**

Había un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos verdes mirándose al espejo enojado mientras detrás de el aparecía una joven de cabellos caoba y ojos color chocolate sonriendo. La reconocí inmediatamente, era Bella. ¿Pero quien era el anciano?

_Feliz cumpleaños Edward_Dijo Bella mientras besaba al señor que se miraba al espejo.

Desperté con un sudor frío cubriendo mi frente. Gemí al recordar que día es hoy. 20 de Junio. Mi cumpleaños. Sí, hoy cumplo los malditos 31 años. Nunca odié tanto esta fecha...hasta que conocí a Bella. Mañana con ella cumplimos una semana de noviazgo. Aun recuerdo ese día, sus besos, sus manos en mi cabello, el como me dijo "si" tan efusivamente. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando mi familia entro a mi cuarto cantando el "Feliz cumpleaños", con Alice un pie delante de todos.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños cielo!_Exclamó Mi madre, Esme, mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi. Traté de sonreír para que mi familia no se diera cuenta que tenía los ánimos por el piso. Obviamente Alice se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, ya estaríamos a solas para poder hablar.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!_Me abrazó mi padre.

_¡Eddie! ¡Te estas haciendo mas viejo!_Se carcajeó Emmett. Con ese comentario no pude ni mantener mi sonrisa falsa. Ese fue un golpe bajo. Alice se dio cuenta porque le pasó el pastel a mi padre y amenazó a Emmett.

_Emmett Masen Cullen, vuelves a arruinar un momento perfecto y le pido a Rose que te deje en celibato por un mes_Le dijo apuntándole con un dedo.

_Esta bien. Lo siento. Fue solo una broma_Dijo Emmett confundido por la reacción de nuestra hermanita.

_¡Felicidades Edward!_Gritó Alice tirándose encima mio ocasionando que yo quedara acostado en la cama con ella arriba mio repartiendo besos en mi cara.

_Gracias_Le dije_A todos_Agregue mirando a mi familia.

_Vamos tesoro, apaga las velas_Dijo mi madre mientras hacia que mi padre, Carlisle, se acercara con el pastel. Y ahí estaban, ellas, imponentes, las malditas treinta y un velas clavadas en la sima del pastel. Sople para acabar con mi martirio.

_Muy bien_Dijo Mi padre luego de que apague las odiosas velas_Hijo, te esperamos abajo para desayunar_Todos me dejaron solos en mi habitación. Con un suspiro me levanté, me dirigí al baño, abrí la regadera, me desvestí y me metí bajo el agua. Mientras sentí como se me desagarrotaban mis músculos recordé el sueño y claramente el anciano que se miraba al espejo era yo y Bella era la hermosa jovensita que me felicitaba. Me estoy volviendo loco. Maldita diferencia de edad. Maldita sociedad y malditos sus prejuicios. Yo no le veo nada de malo a la diferencia de edad, pero hasta que Bella no sea mayor de edad no podemos hacer nada al respecto y vamos a tener que mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Los días en la oficina son una tortura. Tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Esta a dos metros de mi pero no poder tocarla, besarla, acariciarla. Todo un infierno. Quité todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y terminé de bañarme tranquilamente.

Al salir me seque y me puse unos jeans azules y una camisa celeste. Baje al comedor y allí se encontraban sentados todos. Me ubiqué en la silla que estaba al lado de Alice.

_¿Dormiste bien?_Preguntó mi padre_Te veo ojeroso

_Si si_Dije rápidamente_Seguramente es lo que hace un rato me levanté_Mentí.

Pase el desayuno con una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y con la mirada de Alice pegada en mi. Mis padres y Emmett no se dieron cuenta. Que suerte. Carlisle y Esme me regalaron dos boletos de ida y vuelta a cualquier destino que yo eligiera. Me dijeron que los podía usar cuando quisiera. Emmett me regaló una computadora portátil y Alice me dijo que su regalo me lo dará esta noche.

Luego nos fuimos quedando Alice y yo, solos en la meza.

_No te tortures Edward_Rompió el silencio.

_No puedo creer que ya tenga 31 años_Dije con voz ahogada.

_¿Que importa la edad?_Me sonrío tratando de tranquilizarme_Antes no tenía importancia. Las parejas contaban con mucha diferencia.

_Pero ahora estamos en siglo XXI_Dije con la cara distorsionada de tristeza_No podríamos caminar por las calles tomados de la mano sin recibir alguna mirada de asco o desaprobación.

_¿Y a ti te importa con la que la gente piense?_Preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Yo negué con la cabeza_¿Y entonces?

_No se si Bella pueda soportar los prejuicios de las personas_Dije afligido. En los ojos de Alice destello la comprensión.

_No tienes porque preocuparte_Me dijo sonriente mientras posaba una de sus pequeñas manos en mi hombro_Bella es una de esas chicas que nunca le importó lo que los demás piensen. Ni siquiera sus padres. Ella sabe que hoy es tu cumpleaños_No fui capaz de ocultar mi sorpresa_Yo se lo dije_Me explicó.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Pregunté

_Me preguntó que era lo que te podía regalar_Dijo divertida. Una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro. A ella no le importa que me haga mas grande_Ponte alegre que esta noche vamos a salir.

_¿Que?_Pregunté.

_Si_Me dijo_Vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños en un club nocturno llamado "El Crepusculo"_Me explicó_Va a venir Bella_Soltó de sopetón

_¿¡Que que!?_Pregunté sobresaltado

_Sip, vamos a ser Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella tu y yo_Me dijo con cara de disculpa

_¿Pero como se te ocurre invitar a Bella?_Susurré. Me había olvidado por completo que mi familia estaba desparramada por la casa.

_¿Es que no quieres estar en tu cumpleaños con ella?_Preguntó en un susurro lastimero.

_No es eso Alice_Dije_No voy a poder estar cerca de ella sin tratar de tocar o besarla o..._No pude continuar. Es que no entendía la gravedad del problema. Allí van a estar Rosalie y Emmett.

_Edward, no te preocupes_Me trató de tranquilizar. Aunque no lo logro_Parece que todavía no conoces a Rosalie o a Emmett. Después de un par de copas se van a estar devorando a besos y no van a ser consientes de lo que ocurra a su alrededor. Tu tranquilo. Ademas también vamos a estar Jasper y yo_Eso me relajó un poco.

_¿Emmett y Rosalie saben que Bella va a estar ahí?_Pregunté

_Sip

_¿Y que excusa diste? Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi cumpleaños y se supone que yo no soy amigo de Bella como para invitarla a celebrarlo_Pregunté

_Como yo soy la que organizó esta salida les dije que tenía todo el derecho del mundo en invitar a quien quiera_Me explicó_Igual ellos no se opusieron porque todos son muy buenos amigos de Bella.

_De acuerdo_Dije mas tranquilo.

_¿Mejor?_Preguntó. Asentí_De acuerdo. Me voy a buscar la ropa para esta noche. No te preocupes por la tuya que tambien me encargo yo_Dijo dulcemente.

_Gracias Alice_Dije_Por todo.

_De nada_Me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue danzando a su habitación.

El resto del día me lo pase leyendo, escuchando música y tocando el piano. Al llegar la hora de la cena, hicimos una celebración familiar. Al terminar, Alice, literalmente me arrastró hacia mi habitación para que me cambiara. Cuando entré, encima de mi cama había unos jeans y una camisa. Las dos prendas eran negras. También había unos zapatos, que obviamente, eran negros. Me di una pequeña ducha y me cambié. A la camisa le doble las mangas hasta los codos y dejé abiertos un dos botones. Me di una mirada en el espejo y me gustó lo que vi. Era obvio que esta ropa la había escogido Alice. Esta noche de sábado va a ser interminable, teniendo a Bella tan cerca de mi sin poder disfrutar de sus caricias, sus besos...

Los delicados golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

_Adelante_Grité. Y entro Alice con un vestido color morado, de tirantes finos. Era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caiga un poco suelto. Le llegaba mas o menos a 10 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla. Esta muy linda_Que bonita hermana tengo_Dije abrazándola.

_Gracias_Me respondió un poquito ruborizada.

_¿Lista?_Pregunté.

_Sip_Me dijo_Nosotros vamos juntos, Rosalie se va con Emmett y Jazz va a ir por Bella. Espero que no te moleste.

_No para nada_Dije rápidamente Si a un hombre le confiaría a Bella ese sería a Jasper. Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y nos marchamos en mi volvo. Alice me iba indicando las direcciones que tenía que tomar para llegar al lugar. Llegamos, Alice y yo bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia las puertas de club nocturno que contaba con un enorme cartel luminoso en el que se leía "El Crepúsculo".

_Cullen_Dijo Alice antes del que el gorila que cuidaba el lugar nos dejara pasar. Al hacerlo pude ver que era asombroso. Estaba oscuro y lo efectos de luces de colores le daba un toque genial. A lo lejos pude distinguir la barra pero Alice tomó mi mano y me gío hacia otra parte.

_ Reservé el V.I.P_Me aclaró.

Al llegar al V.I.P vimos que allí se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett. Rose llevaba un vestido rojo, que le llegaba hasta mitad de muslo. Tenía estraple en forma de corazón. Emmett vestía un pantalón negro, camisa gris, y chaleco y corbata negros también. Los dos se veían muy bien.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Edward!_Gritó Rosalie abrazándome. Le correspondí el abrazo_Ten_Me dijo tendiéndome un paquete. Lo abrí y encontré un Mp 5.

_Gracias Rose_Le sonreí_Alice, ¿Lo puedes guardar en tu bolsa?_Le pregunté tendiéndole el aparato a mi hermana.

_Claro_Lo tomó y lo guardó. Nos pusimos cómodos en los sofás que había en el lugar mientras Emmett fue a buscar unas bebidas. Mientras esperabamos a mi hermano yo miraba por todas partes para ver si encuentro rastro de Jasper o Bella. Pero no. Estuvimos bebiendo y charlando por lo que parecieron 30 minutos cuando escuche la calmada voz de mi amigo.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños hermano!_Dijo Jasper abrazándome. Cuando nos separamos me tendió un regalo, lo abrí y era el libro original de Sherlock Holmes.

_¡Gracias Jazz!_Exclamé volviéndolo a abrazar realmente feliz.

_Oh vamos. Rosie y yo te regalamos aparatos de última tecnología y lo único que recibimos fue un "Gracias". Pero Jasper te regala un libro y eres el hombre mas feliz del mundo_Bromeo Emmett haciendo que todo soltáramos risitas, pero la de una persona en especial fue la que llamó mi atención Giré la cabeza y la vi tan hermosa como siempre, con un vestido ajustado hasta por debajo del busto, con vuelo hasta por mas o menos 5 centímetros encima de las rodillas. Se ataba al cuello. El vestido y sus zapatos, que parecían un arma mortal, eran de color negro. Algo me dice que Alice tubo que ver en esto. Su maquillaje era muy discreto.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_Dijo acercándose a paso vacilante hacia donde me encontraba. Al quedar enfrente de mi besó mi mejilla haciendo que una corriente eléctrica, placentera, me recorriera la columna_ Perdón si me aparezco de colada, pero Alice no me dio otra opción Pude ver en sus ojos que estaba disimulando_El regalo te lo doy el lunes porque no lo pude traer aquí. Iba a ser incómodo.

_Oh no te preocupes. No te hubieras molestado. Y con respecto a Alice te entiendo. Ademas nadie le puede decir que no_Le sonrei. Bella saludó a cada uno de los presentes muy efusivamente. Se nota que todos son muy buenos amigos.

_ Iré por unos tragos para Bella y para mi_Dijo Jasper_¿Amor me acompañas?_Se dirigió a mi hermanita.

_Claro_Dijo ella mientras se colgaba del brazo de su novio y se dirigían a la barra.

_¿Como te va en la escuela Belly-Bells?_Preguntó Emmett con su eterna sonrisa.

_Emmett_Dijo Bella con frustración Ya te dije miles de veces que no me llames Belly-Bells y con respecto al escuela, me esta yendo muy bien. Aunque no veo la hora de terminarla_Termino con una sonrisa.

_¿Que te gustaría estudiar?_Pregunté.

_Abogacía_Respondió sin vacilar

_¿Abogacía?_Pregunté interesado. Ella asintió_Que bueno. Cuando termines la carrera deberías considerar trabajar en la empresa de abogada y no de secretaria_Ofrecí. Me encantaría tenerla mas tiempo cerca de mi.

_Lo haré_Me sonrío. En ese momento Jasper y Alice venían con los tragos. No había reparado en el atuendo de Jazz, en el cual seguramente estubo la magia de Alice. Llevaba unos Jeans negros, camisa blanca y una corbata de unos 3 centimetros de ancho tambien color negra. **(N/A: Está vestido como Edward en la película "Eclipse". Pasa que la camisa en vez de ser gris, Jasper aqui la tiene blanca)**

_Ten Bella_Jasper le tendió un daiquiri, que por lo que pude ver, era de fresas_Recuerda que te tengo controlada. No quiero que te me pases de copas_Dijo Jazz poniéndole cara de "cuidado con la cantidad que tomas"

_Si Jazz, no te preocupes_Lo tranquilizó Bella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

_¿Vamos a bailar osita?_Preguntó Emmett a su novia.

_Claro amor_Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie y yendo junto con Emmett hacia la pista de baile.

_¿Vamos Jazzy?_Le preguntó Alice.

_Si mi cielo_Dijo Jasper poniéndose se pie y tomando la mano de Alice para llevarla a la pista de baile. Esta última nos guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer por entre la multitud. Miré para todos lados para ver si alguien nos estaba mirando. Pero no. Todos estaba entretenidos en otras cosas. Me puse de pie, me senté junto a Bella y la besé. Ella automáticamente puso sus manos en mi nuca, mientras yo ponía las mías en sus cintura.

_No sabes todo el auto-control que tuve que usar para no abalanzarme sobre ti cuando te vi esta noche. Estas hermosa_Se ruborizo al instante. Yo acaricie su mejilla deleitándome de su suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos ante el tacto. Como disfrutando el momento.

_Tu también te ves muy bien. Te queda el negro. Resalta el color de tu piel_Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

_A ti también_Dije pasando mi mano por toda la extensión de su brazo_¿ Así que señorita Swan. Usted quiere ser abogada?_Ella soltó una risita por la forma en que le hable. Yo sonreí. Me encanta el sonido de su risa.

_Asi es_Asentía con la cabeza mientras hablaba_Pero por ahora lo único que quiero hacer es terminar la escuela_En ese momento unos jadeantes Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper llegaron.

_¿Que esperan para bailar?_Preguntó Emmett.

_Vamos Edward. Saca a bailar a Bella, que si esperamos a que valla por propia voluntad nos vamos hacer veteranos Dijo Rosalie divertida. Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano a Bella en una invitación silenciosa. Ella la tomó y nos dirigimos hacia la pista.

_Te advierto que soy una malisima bailarina_Me dijo

_Tu tranquila. Solo sígueme_Le dije. La atraje hacia a mi de manera que no quedara el mas mínimo espacio entre nosotros. Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de Tus movimientos de Don Omar y Natti Natasha.

__Cuando yo te miro no puedo evitar, Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte, Sé que tú tampoco quieres controlar, Darme esa caricia que te hace tembla_r_Canté junto a su oído haciendo que se estremeciera.

__Son tus besos que me excitan, Son tus movimientos, Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo, Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte, Papi no te vayas de mí,Quiero acercarme a ti__Me siguió el juego

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__Siguió,acariciando, lo que la camisa le permitía, se mi pecho.

__Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__Dije haciendo que los dos giráramos.

__No te canses, sigue y no pares__Cantó

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Le canté tomando posesivamente su pequeña cintura entre mis manos.

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__Siguió cantando. Tiene una hermosa voz.

__Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__No podía dejar de mirarle los ojos mientras le cantaba.

__No te canses sigue y no pares__¡Dios mio! Esta chica va a hacer que me de un ataque al corazón.

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Seguí yo.

__You make me feel so high, So high, so real, You make me feel so high, So high, so real__Cantó moviendo sensualmente sus caderas junto con las mías.

__Cuando tú me miras no puedo evitar, Estas ganas mías y el deseo de tocarte, Sé que tu tampoco puedes controlar, Darme esa carica que me hace tembla_r_Siguió cantándome. Isabella Swan va a ser mi perdición.

__Siento tus manos descendiendo por mi cuerpo__Cantó mientras yo acariciaba su espalda, que recien me doy cuenta, tenía desnuda__Capto el movimiento cuando yo me pego lento__La acerque mas a mi si es que eso era posible__Dime si te gusta como me lo vas a hacer, Y no pierdas tiempo por que voy a enloquecerme___Como yo_ pensé

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__ Cantó mientras desabrochaba un botón de mi camisa. Temblé ante su tacto.

__Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__Nuestras caderas eran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaban perfectamente

__No te canses, sigue y no pares__Parar no está entre mis planes

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Canté mientras ella pasaba sus manos desde mi cuello hacie mi nunca para enganchar sus dedos en mi cabello.

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__Acariciaba con sus dedos mi pecho descubierto.

__Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__Ella mordía su labio inferior haciendo que se viera endemoniadamente sexy.

__No te canses, sigue y no pares__Este sería el peor momento para parar.

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Canté.

_Como tu sabes, como tu sabes_

Ese era el coro. Yo tenía mi mirada en el rostro de Bella. En sus ojos para ser exacto. No podia apartar la vista. Si lo hago, siento que va a desaparecer. Yo creo que no puede existir ser mas puro y perfecto en este mundo, pero entonces veo a Bella y todo lo que creo se va a al diablo.

__Son tus besos que me excitan, Son tus movimientos, Al sentirte cerca pienso cuanto te deseo, Tu mirada me enloquece, no quiero perderte, Papi no te vayas de mi, Quiero acercarme a ti__Y sentí como pegaba su cuerpo entero al mio, haciendo que la ya conocida corriente eléctrica atravesara mi columna vertebral.

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__Cantó en mi oido mientras yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda haciendo que se estremeciera.

__Voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__Cante

__No te canses sigue y no pares__No te preocupes. No pienso parar.

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Nos movíamos hábilmente. En este momento no se si creerle eso de que no sabe bailar.

__Ven y muéstrame tus detalles__Desabrochó otro botón de mi camisa. Si esta canción no terminaba rápido me iba a quedar sin camisa gracias a Bella. Y era algo que no me molestaba en absoluto.

__Yo voy a hacer que tu cuerpo baile__Ya casi terminaba la canción, y era algo que no quería, porque eso significaba que tendríamos que separarnos

__No te canses sigue y no pares__ Lamentablemente no voy a poder seguir. Ya casi termina la cancion.

__Sigue el ritmo como tu sabes__Ya casi.

_A&X _  
_El Orfanato _  
_Natti Natasha _  
_Don _  
_Lincon._

Escuchamos como terminaba la letra y cerramos nuestro baile con una última vuelta. Al terminar nos dirigimos hacia la zona V.I.P donde nos esperaban nuestros amigos.

_¡Bella! Mira como has dejado a Edward_Exclamó Emmett. Bella y yo estábamos confundidos_Mas despeinado de lo normal y casi sin camisa. ¿Que estuvieron haciendo par de pillines?_Dijo con una mirada picara. Luego recordé las manos de Bella en mi cabello y como desabrochó gran cantidad de los botones de mi camisa. Por primera vez en años, me sonrojé. Me voltee a ver a Bella y no estaba mejor que yo. Eso fue motivo de risa para Emmett.

_¡No lo puedo creer!_Exclamó el oso que tengo por hermano mientras yo me abrochaba por lo menos dos botones de la camisa_Hace años que no hago sonrojar a Edward_Terminó con una estrepitosa carcajada.

_Emmett no los molestes_Le dijo Rosalie tratando de ocultar una sonrisa divertida. Bella se fue a sentar al lado de Rose mientras que yo me fui al lado de Jasper.

_¿Que paso allí?_Me preguntó en un susurro un, sonriente Jasper.

_Solo bailamos, pero creo que nos pasamos un poco_Soltamos una risita. Agarré mi bebida que estaba en la mesa y mientras tomaba un sorbo escuche la voz de Rosalie.

_¿Y que pasa con Jacob, Bella?_Le preguntó a MI Bella haciendo que me ahogara con la bebida. Todos se voltearon a verme, la cara de Bella era de culpabilidad.

_¿Edward, estas bien?_Me preguntó Jasper dándome palmaditas en la espalda mientras yo me limpiaba las lagrimas de los ojos que se me habían escapado gracias al pequeño incidente.

_Si si_Dije mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

_De acuerdo_Dijo Rosalie que me estuvo viendo, hasta recién, preocupada_¿Y?_Insistió a Bella

_¿"Y" que?_Se hizo la tonta, Bella.

_Vamos Bella, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ¿Que pasa con Jacob?_Volvió a preguntar.

_¿Quien es Jacob?_Preguntó un celoso Jasper con el ceño fruncido. Bendito seas Jazz.

_¿Un _amigo_ de Bella?_Rosalie dijo la palabra "amigo" como si fuera mentira. Ahora el celoso era yo. Pero traté de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

_¿Amigo?_Preguntó Jazz. Se podía ver a kms los celos que mi rubio amigo emanaba. Agradezco al cielo que quiera a Bella como una hermana, porque él así tiene una excusa para hacer las preguntas que andan rondando en mi cabeza.

_Si Jazz. Amigo_Dijo Bella lanzando una mirada significativa en mi dirección. Solo Jasper y yo la vimos.

_Necesito información del tipo_Dijo todavía con el ceño fruncido.

_Es alto, piel rojiza. Cabello corto y moreno. Es un bombón_Rijo Rosalie mirando picaramente a MI Bella_Y está detrás de Bella.

_Pero es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como a un hermano_Explicó Bella fulminando con la mirada a Rose.

_Tengo que estar mas atento_Dijo Jasper_Te tengo vigilada Bella_Advirtió.

_De acuerdo_Le sonrío Bella. Yo todavía me quedé pensando. Tengo que tener cuidado con el chico ese. Estábamos hablando y tomando amenamente cuando escuchamos que el DJ puso una canción lenta.

_Bella dama ¿Me concede esta pieza?_Dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano a mi hermanita.

_Por supuesto caballero_Le respondió ella tomándola y yendo hacia la pista.

_¿Osita quieres bailar?_Le preguntó Emmett a Rose.

_Si amor_Le dijo y se fueron a bailar. Nos quedamos solos Bella y yo. Me puse de pie y fui hacia donde estaba ella.

_¿Me concedes un último baile?_Le pregunté con una sonrisa, tendiéndote mi mano. Ella asintió y la tomó. Nos fuimos a la pista, justo donde estaban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Bella puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo las puse en su cintura. Con esa posición nos pusimos a bailar.

_Llora luna de veguenza con toda esa gente_  
_Que la ve llorando entre cuatro paredes_  
_Entre Dios y el universo_

_Llora que se llueve toda de lagrima blanca_  
_lagrima de luna_  
_lagrimas lloradas_  
_cayendo del cielo_

_Necesito que me digas como explicas_  
_Que la luna llore tanto como yo_

_La luna llora también de dolor_  
_Al verme caminando en sentido contrario_  
_Y en sentido figurado me extinguí_  
_Pase a ser un inútil, todo un infeliz_

_La luna llora también del horror_  
_Al ver que estoy vencido a punto de estallar_  
_convencido que la luna jamas se ha enamorado como yo_  
_no que va_

_Oye el llanto de la luna entre dolor y pena_  
_Se parece un poco al llanto de ballena_  
_Que pena, que pena_

_Hoy el llanto de la luna se conoce a leguas_  
_Y no te sorprenda que la luna no quiera _  
_que la vean llorar_

_Necesito que me digas como explicas_  
_Que la luna llore tanto como yo_

_La luna llora también de dolor_  
_Al verme caminando en sentido contrario_  
_Y en sentido figurado me extinguí_  
_Pase a ser un inútil, todo un infeliz_

_La luna llora también del horror_  
_Al ver que estoy vencido a punto de estallar_  
_convencido que la luna jamas se ha enamorado como yo_

_Y que de besos solo sabe mirar_

_La luna llora también de dolor_  
_Al verme caminando en sentido contrario_  
_Y en sentido figurado me extinguí_  
_Pase a ser un inútil, todo un infeliz_

_La luna llora también del horror_  
_Al ver que estoy vencido a punto de estallar_  
_convencido que la luna jamas se ha enamorado como yo_

_La luna llora también de dolor_  
_Al verme caminando en sentido contrario_  
_Y en sentido figurado me extinguí_  
_Pase a ser un inútil, todo un infeliz_

_La luna llora también del horror_  
_Al ver que estoy vencido a punto de estallar_  
_convencido que la luna jamas se ha enamorado como yo_

_No que va_

**(N/A:La cancion se llama el llanto de la luna y es de Ricardo Montaner)**

No se en que momento Bella y yo nos comenzamos a besar. Era un beso suave, puro, perfecto. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, este beso lo hizo. Al separarme de Bella me di cuenta del error que acabo de cometer. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Jasper y a Alice mirando hacia una dirección con una cara de inmensa preocupación. Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con las de Rosalie y Emmett. En las cuales podía ver asco y reprobación Rose tomó la mano de Emmett y lo arrastró hacia la zona V.I.P. Hice lo mismo con Bella y los seguimos. Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver como Rosalie tomaba su bolso y se disponía a irse.

_¡Rosalie espera!_Exclamé. Ella se giró a verme_Yo...te lo puedo explicar

_¿!Que me vas a explicar!?_Exclamó furiosa_¿Que te enredas con niñas? ¿Que te aprovechas de su inocencia Aunque pensándolo bien, Bella no tiene nada de inocente por lo que acabo de ver_Dijo asqueada.

_¡Rosalie!_Exclamó un furioso Jasper. No me había dado cuenta de que él y Alice nos habían seguido.

_¡Rosalie nada!_Dijo Rose en el mismo estado que su hermano_¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar?_Jasper se mantuvo en silencio_Tu lo sabías_Afirmó. Jasper seguía en silencio_Tu lo sabías y no te importó.

_¡Claro que me importa!_Exclamó_Estamos hablando de mis mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y los apoyo_Rosalie abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

_Y es mas que obvio que tu también lo sabes_Rose envió una mirada asesina a mi hermanita. Esta última asintió con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

_Sí, lo sabía_Afirmó Alice_Y al igual que Jasper los apoyo, porque la maldita diferencia de edad no debe sen un impedimento_Esto último lo dijo enfadada.

_Edward, es una niña_Susurró sin poder creérselo Emmett, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento_¿Por que haces esto?

_La amo_Dije sinceramente.

_¿!Como que la amas!?_Exclamó Rosalie_Eres un maldito pervertido.

_¡Basta Rosalie!_Dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos. No, un Ángel no debe llorar. Me acerque a ella y le pasé un brazo por sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano le limpiaba las lagrimas. Rosalie me mandó una mirada fría. Pero la ignoré. Ahora lo único que me importa es Bella.

_No llores cielo_Le susurré. Ella escondió su cara en mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello_Entendemos que no aceptes esto, pero te pido una cosa_Rose me miró con incredulidad_No le digas esto a nadie_Ella pasó miradas de Bella a mi. Cuando la posó por última vez en mi persona pude ver furia, asco y reprobación.

_De acuerdo_Dijo fríamente Emmett_No diremos nada.

_Pero déjenme decirles una cosa_Dijo Rosalie. Bella volteo el rostro en dirección a ella. Nos envió una mirada asqueada a Bella y a mi, haciendo que la primera se estremeciera_Ustedes me repugnan_Y sin mas, se fue con Emmett pisandole los talones. En ese momento Bella no pudo mas y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente en mis brazos. Jasper y Alice nos mandaban miradas de pena. Algo que ni quiero ni necesito.

_Shhh_Trataba de consolar a Bella_Tranquila amor, ya está. Ya pasó.

_Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esta reacción_Dijo con voz ahogada. La guíe hacia el sofa y nos senté ahi. Jasper y Alice seguían parados mirándonos. En sus ojos pude ver tristeza.

_No a todas las personas le va a caer muy bien esta relación. Pero lo importante es que a ti no te importe lo que piense la gente_Expliqué.

_Es que yo quiero mucho a Emmett y a Rose. Me duele su reacción. Creí que me iban a apoyar, y si no estaban de acuerdo, que por lo menos sean mas sutiles. Pero esto..._No pudo continuar debido al nudo en su garganta.

_Yo también esperaba otra cosa, pero parece que me equivoqué_Suspiré.

_Edward_Me llamó Alice_Ya es muy tarde. Y no creo que nadie esté de ánimos para seguir de fiesta. Deberíamos irnos_En ese momento Bella se tenso.

_No no no_Dijo rápidamente alterada_Por favor, no quiero ir a mi departamento. Ahí va a estar Rosalie, y no creo poder soportar sus miradas de desprecio_Ahora entendí.

_Tengo una idea_Dije. Bella me miró atenta_¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?_Ella asintió enérgicamente.

_Si por favor_Dijo.

_De acuerdo. Yo me quedaré contigo_Le dije.

_No es necesario Edward. Ya has hecho suficiente_Trató de persuadirme. Si supiera lo terco que puedo ser.

_No es ningún problema para mi. Asi que no hay discusión_Bella suspiró y asintió resignada.

_De acuerdo_Dijo Jasper_Hagamos asi. Edward, tu te vas a tu casa para llevar a Alice, le dices a tus padres que te vas a quedar a dormir en mi casa. Yo llevo a Bella a tu departamento y me quedo con ella hasta que llegues. ¿Esta bien?_Preguntó.

_Está perfecto_Dije poniéndome de pie junto con Bella. Los cuatro salimos de ese lugar y nos dirigimos hacia los autos. Tomé a Bella de la cintura y la besé_Dentro de poco esteramos juntos otra vez.

_Hasta luego_Dijo besándome. La guié hacia la puerta de co-piloto del auto de Jasper se la abrí para que ella entrara. Lo hizo y Jasper se fue a toda velocidad.

_Vamos Edward_Me dijo Alice. Le abrí la puerta a ella. Entró, luego lo hice yo, y pise fondo para poder hacer las cosas mas rapido. Mientras conducía me puse a pensar en las reacciones de los chicos. Entiendo que no nos apoyen. Pero esperábamos un poco mas de sutileza. Pero lo único que pude recibir fue el desprecio de los que decían ser mis "amigos". ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera Emmett, mi hermano, me apoyó. Cuando llegamos, con Alice bajamos y nos adentramos en la casa.

_Buenas noches_Bostezó mamá, que al parecer se había quedado despierta esperándonos. Mi padre estaba a su lado.

_Hola_Dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

_¿Como la pasaron?_Preguntó mi padre con una sonrisa.

_Bien_Mentí descaradamente. En ese momento entro Emmett. Alice y yo nos tensamos. Nuestro hermano se acercó a nuestros padres para saludarlos.

_Mamá, papá, buenas noches_Saludó.

_Hola cielo_Dijo mi madre.

_Oigan, yo...Me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Jasper_Vi en la mirada de Emmett que no me creía ni una palabra de lo que decía_Solo venía a dejar a Alice y a buscar mi pijama.

_Esta bien hijo_Dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie junto con mi madre_Que descanses y compórtense_Me abrazó.

_Mandale mis saludos a Jasper. Buenas noches tesoro_Me tuve que agachar para que mi madre me pueda abrazar.

_De acuerdo. Que descansen_Me despedí de ellos. Cuando desaparecieron por las escaleras, en la sala se formó un incomodo silencio. Emmett solo se quedó ahí, parado, solo mirándonos.

_Vamos Edward_Me dijo Alice tomando mi mano jalandome hacia las escaleras.

Primero fuimos a la habitación Alice. Ella me dio un pijama y un poco de ropa para que mañana Bella se pudiera cambiar. Luego fuimos a mi cuarto y de alli tomé un pantalón. Para dormir solo iba a llevar eso. En realidad estoy acostumbrado a dormir en boxers, pero ahora tengo que tener en cuenta que no voy a estar solo. También busqué ropa que me pueda poner mañana. Al terminar me despedí de Alice y me fui en mi volvo. Cuando llegué, vi el auto de Jasper estacionado. Me baje del mío y me acerque al de el.

_Bella se quedó dormida_Dijo Jasper una vez que se bajó del auto. Nos dirigimos hacia el lado del co-piloto. Me abrió la puerta y tomé a Bella en brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

_No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi_Le dije sinceramente_No se como pagarte por esto.

_Con que tu y Bella luchen por este amor, yo soy feliz_Me sonrió. Le correspondí. Luego de eso, Jasper se fue a su auto y yo me fui a mi departamento. Tuve que hacer malabares para poder abrir la puerta, pero lo logré. Llegué a mi habitación y recosté a Bella en ella. Cuando estaba por salir escuché una melodiosa voz.

_¿Edward?_Me voltee y Bella estaba sentada en la cama.

_ Aquí estoy amor_Le dije mientras rápidamente me acercaba a ella.

_ Así que no fue un sueño_Susurró desilusionada.

_No_Suspiré acariciándole el cabello_Lamentablemente nada fue un sueño. Te iré a buscar el pijama que te prestó Alice_Le dije poniendome de pie y besando su frente. Busqué en el bolso que había traido y en ella había un pijama que consistía en un Shot, que en mi opinión era muy corto y una blusa de tirantes. El pijama no era muy discreto que digamos. Alice me las va a pagar. Lo tomé y se lo llevé a Bella. Cuando lo vio se ruborizó a mas no poder, pero se fue al baño a ponérselo Aproveche eso y me puse mi pantalón Cuando Bella apareció en la habitación me comía con la mirada. Yo no estaba mejor. Se veía realmente bien. En un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos ruborizamos.

_Eee...yo...pues...Mmme voy a dormir en el sofá. Buenas noches_Le dije mientras la besaba y me fui de esa habitación Si no salia no iba a demorar mucho en arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Es mejor que por ahora mantengamos la distancia. Me recosté en el fofa y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sentí que me sacudían suavemente del hombro.

_¿Edward?_Era Mi Ángel. Me senté.

_¿Que pasa cielo?_Le pregunté confundido. Luche con todas mis fuerzas para no comérmela con la mirada.

_¿Puedes dormir conmigo?_Me preguntó ruborizada. Es tan hermosa

_Claro_Dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba su mano para ir a mi habitación Entramos y primero me acosté yo. Luego tiré del brazo de Bella para que quedara a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho desnudo_Buenas noches mi Ángel Le dije mientras besaba sus cabellos.

_Buenas noches amor_Me dijo ella besando mi pecho. De esta manera, con el amor de mi vida a mi lado, me quedé dormido.


	10. Rutina

Capitulo 10: "Rutina"

**Pov. Bella**

Dos semanas pasaron ya desde el cumpleaños de Edward. Dos semanas desde que Rosalie no me habla. Dos semanas de la misma rutina. Ella se levanta muy temprano, se va a no se donde y cuando vuelve lo hace muy tarde. Asi que para ella no existo. Con Edward seguimos manteniendo nuestro noviazgo en secreto. Desde que vimos la reacción de Emmett y Rosalie, tenemos miedo que alguien mas se entere. No soportaríamos otro desplante como ese.

Aun recuerdo esa noche. Fue la primera vez que vi a Edward con poca ropa. Desde ese momento, Por primera vez en mi vida, deseo a alguien. Sí, deseo a Edward. Pero cada vez que quiero avanzar el retrocede No se porque. ¿Será que el no me desea como yo a él?¿O que no me quiere lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso? Prefiero no pensar en eso. Estoy 100% segura que Edward me ama como yo a él. Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando escuché que tocaban el timbre. Salté del sofá, sabiendo quien era el que estaba atrás de esa puerta. La abrí y allí se encontraba mi Dios Griego personal.

_Hola_Dije tirándome en sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

_Hola_Dijo divertido por mi reacción.

_Vamos, pasa pasa_Le dije mientras lo arrastraba a dentro. No quería que ningún vecino lo viera. Se sentó en el sofá mientras tomaba de mi mano y me acomodaba en su regazo. Era una costumbre que tomamos.

_¿Como has estado?_Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Adoro esa sensación que siento ante su tacto.

_Bien_Mentí. Pero lamentablemente soy mala mentirosa. Y Edward lo sabe.

_No me mientas. Tu sabes que no puedes_ Suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar_Yo no estoy mejor que tu. Con Emmett estamos muy distanciados. Nuestra relación ya no es la misma, pero lo que mas me preocupa es que mi mamá se da cuenta de nuestro cambio. A ella nunca le pudimos mentir.

_Y tu tienes miedo que les pregunte que es lo que pasa_No fue una pregunta.

_Exacto ¿Como le explico a mi madre que de un día para otro, Emmett y yo, nos dejamos de hablar. Antes de hacer el viaje eramos inseparables.

_Por suerte mi padre al no vivir aquí no puede ver los cambios en la relación de Rose y mía_Hace mucho que mi padre no me visita. Aunque si hablamos mucho por teléfono.

_¿Que te parece si para salir un poco de la rutina le preguntamos a Alice y Jasper si hacemos un noche de películas en mi departamento?_Preguntó. Hace mucho que no hacemos una noche de amigos. Así que ¿Por que no?

_Me parece perfecto_Le respondí muy entuciasmada.

_Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermana te está afectando_Dijo riendo.

_Ey_Dije _"ofendida"_ golpeándolo en el pecho. El soltó otra risita encantadora.

_Oye mi cielo no seas agresiva_ Rió.

_De acuerdo_Dije riendo_¿Esta noche estará bien?

_ Excelente. Pero esta vez no veremos ninguna película de terror porque miras media película y la otra mitad te la pasas con tu rostro en mi cuello. Aunque disfruto mucho de tu cercanía_Dijo mientras me pegaba mas a él.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta unir nuestros labios. El beso comenzó lento, pero se fue volviendo mas insistente. Pedí permiso para profundizar el beso el cual me fue concedido. Estábamos unidos en un beso apasionado, cuando se me escapó un gemido y Edward le puso final. Suspiré frustrada.

_¿Que pasa?_Preguntó confundido

_Nada_Me refunfuñe con una niña. Bueno, no me pueden culpar. Tengo 17 años.

_Vamos Bella_Insistió_Recuerda que eres mala mentirosa._ Suspire resignada.

_Es que...yo...tu...digo..._ Comencé a tartamudear ¿Como le explico a Edward que lo deseo y que no se si el me desea a mi? Es muy vergonzoso

_Tranquila_Me dijo_Puedes confiar en mi.

_De acuerdo_Suspiré profundamente_Cuando dos personas se aman, hacen ciertas cosas..._En los ojos de Edward destelló la comprensión Que bueno, porque siento que mi cara esta en llamas de lo ruborizada que debo estar.

_Ya entiendo_ Dijo_Tu quieres dar "el siguiente paso"_Terminó haciendo comillas. Este es uno de los momentos que maldigo ruborizarme. Un tomate es pálido al lado mío.

_Si, pero cada vez que avanzo un paso, tu retrocedes dos_Bajé la cabeza entre avergonzada y triste_Parece que no quieres estar conmigo de esa manera_Me hizo mirarle a la cara.

_No hay nada que quiera mas en este mundo que hacerte mía_Dijo firmemente_Pero tengo miedo que luego te arrepientas_En sus ojos pude ver un poco de tristeza.

_¿Como puedes pensar que me voy a arrepentir? Si eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo_Dije sinceramente

_Pero tienes 17 años, en esta edad puedes cambiar mucho. De un día para otro me puedes dejar de amar_Pude ver el dolor que sintió al decir esas palabras_Supongamos que terminamos, te arrepentirías de haberle regalado tu inocencia a un hombre.

_No_Dije_No me arrepentiría, porque le entregué mi virginidad a la persona que amo_Expliqué.

_¿Te dije que eres la mejor chica del mundo?_Preguntó.Yo solté una risita y negué con la cabeza_Ay pero que mal novio que soy, permiteme arreglar eso_Carraspeo_ Déjeme decirle señorita Swan, que no existe en el mundo, persona mas maravillosa en el mundo_Terminó besándome.

_¿Llamamos a Alice?_Preguntó cuando nos separamos.

_De acuerdo_Dije yendo hacia el teléfono Lo tomé y marqué el numero de mi amiga. Mientras escuchaba los _tu tu_ del otro lado de la linea, sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward pasar por mi cintura y posarse en mi vientre.

_¡Bella!_Exclamó Alice del otro lado

_Hola Al_Saludé con una sonrisa divertida.

_¿Que se te ofrece?_Preguntó con su voz cantarina

_Te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres que Jasper, Edward, tu y yo hagamos una noche de películas_Pude escuchar el gritito que pegó.

_Eso estaría genial_Dijo entusiasmada_¿Esta noche?

_Perfecto_Dije_¿En la casa de Jazz esta bien?

_Sip_Dijo ella_Yo hablo con Jasper.

_De acuerdo. Adiós.

_ Adiós Bella_Y colgué. Me di vuelta para quedar frente a frente con mi dios griego personal

_¿Que hora es?_Le pregunté. El miró su reloj.

_Siete cuarenta y cinco de la tarde_Dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos. Suspiré

_Ya deberíamos irnos_Dije

_Cierto_Suspiró pesadamente. Desde que pasó lo de su cumpleaños, Edward trata de no cruzarse con Rosalie. Yo también trato de hacerlo.

Tomamos nuestros abrigos y al salir del departamento, nos fijamos que no haya nadie. Despejado. Tomados de la mano, salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos hacia su auto. Edward tomó rumbo a la casa de Jasper. Llegamos y nos bajamos del auto. Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por un sonriente Jasper.

_Hola chicos_Se hizo a un lado para dejar lugar_Pasen.

_Hola Jazz_Dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo mientras entrabamos.

_¿Te avisó Alice que veníamos?_Le preguntó Edward mientras iba a la sala.

_Sip_Dijo Jasper_Mientras esperamos a Alice, ¿Cocinamos algo o pedimos pizzas?

_¿Que les parece si hacemos pizzas caceras?_Ofrecí.

_Perfecto_Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

_Oigan, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya asta decimos las cosas al mismo tiempo_Dije. Los tres nos reimos.

Fuimos hacia la cocina y empezamos a buscar los ingredientes. Comenzamos con la maza. Luego de diez minutos, todos estábamos cubiertos de harina. Teníamos en rostro y en el pelo.

_Somos un desastre_Dije mientras los miraba. Ellos hicieron una mueca. Continuamos con nuestra labor. Estábamos por meter las pizzas al horno cuando sonó el timbre.

_Yo voy_Dijo Edward saliendo de la cocina. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue una risa de campanillas. Alice había venido. Con Jasper colocamos las pizzas en el horno y fuimos hacia la puerta. Al vernos Alice rompió en una estruendosa carcajada. Se doblaba de la risa.

_Bueno ya_Dije roja como tomate_Ya te reíste suficiente.

_¿Pero que fue lo que les pasó?_Preguntó divertida

_ Estábamos haciendo pizzas_Explicó Jasper.

_Pero parece que vienen de una guerra campal con harina_Dijo Alice

_No fue exactamente una guerra campal, pero se acerca_Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

_De acuerdo_Dijo Alice_Ustedes limpiencen que ahora me encargo yo de la cocina_Y con eso último se fue a ver las pizzas.

_ok_Dije y cada uno se fue a asear. Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos, los cuatro nos encontrábamos viendo un película, comiendo pizza.

_Edward era tan adorable cuando era pequeño_Dijo Alice_Tengo algunas fotos por si lo quieres ver.

_Me encantaría_Dije entusiasmada.

_Si vas a ver mis fotos, lo mas justo sería que yo viera las tuyas_Dijo Edward. Yo hice un puchero. No quiero que vea mis fotos. Jasper al perecer vio mi expresión porque el muy traidor dijo...

_No te preocupes Edward, yo tengo un par de fotos de cuando Bella era pequeña, así que cuando quieras te las muestro_Edward sonrió abiertamente ante las palabras de Jasper.

_Traidor_Masculle haciendo que todos se rieran. Y así estuvimos hasta que se hizo tarde y con Edward nos tuvimos que ir. Le pedí que no subiera a mi departamento, porque lo mas probable es que Rosalie ya hubiera llegado. Nos despedimos con un beso y yo subí sola. No me había equivocado, Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá. Me envió una mirada fría antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a su habitación Suspiré. Siempre la misma rutina. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me quedé dormida.

* * *

Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? De a poquito la historia va tomando su rumbo...


	11. Fotografías

Capitulo 11: Fotografías

**Pov. Edward**

Ya estábamos a 31 de julio. Con Bella cada vez nos cuesta mas vernos, ella con la escuela, yo con la empresa. Ademas, me estoy quedando sin excusas para darles a mis padres. Alice ya se mudó con Jasper. Mi relación con Emmett sigue igual que antes. A veces me da la sensación de que mis padres sospechan de algo, pero trato de no darle vueltas al asunto. Quiero seguir así como estoy hasta que sea 13 de septiembre. Alice me dijo que en esa fecha, Bella cumple sus preciados 18 años. Cuando me dio esa noticia, brincaba por las paredes de felicidad. Dentro de casi un mes y medio Bella y yo no nos tendremos que ocultar mas.

**Pov. Carlisle**

Desde hace un tiempo que veo a Edward muy extraño. Ellos piensan que no me doy cuenta, pero noto que Emmett y él están mas distanciados, pero con Alice es inseparable. También pasa mucho tiempo fuera de casa. El dice que va a casa de Jasper, otras que necesita tomar aire libre. Al principio lo creía, pero luego me fue pareciendo extraño. Se que algo me oculta, y yo voy a averiguar que es.

En mis manos tengo unas fotos que me van a decir en que está metido mi hijo. Llámenme loco o lo que quieran, pero mande a seguir a Edward.

Tengo que saber en que anda metido, porque cualquier cosa que le afecte a él, afecta a la empresa y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Tenemos una imagen que cuidar y el lo sabe muy bien.

Me dispongo a abrir el sobre y lo que hay adentro me deja en shock. Esto no puede ser verdad. Esta Edward con...¿Isabella Swan? No. No puede ser. Paso foto a foto y me quedo mas impactado. Hay de ellos en el parque, tomados de la mano, abrasados, ¡besándose!

¡Oh Dios mío! Trato de convencerme de que el hombre que está en esas fotos no es mi hijo, pero...¿A quien quiero engañar? Es Edward con una niña de 17 años. ¿Es que no sabe la gravedad del asunto? ¿Cómo se le ocurre enredarse con una chica de 17 AÑOS?

Pero yo le voy a poner fin a todo esto. No puedo permitir que esta relación llegue mas lejos. Tomé mi celular y le marqué a Edward.

**Pov. Edward**

Estaba en el departamento de Bella, sentado en el sofá, jugando distraídamente con un cabello de mi novia cuando suena mi celular.

_¿Hola?_Fue lo que dije apenas contesté.

_Edward necesito que vengas inmediatamente a la casa_En la voz de mi padre pude notar furia ¿Que es lo que pasa?

_De acuerdo_Contesté confundido por el tono que usó. Él colgó.

_¿Que pasa Edward?_Preguntó Bella.

_Mi padre quiere que valla a la casa. Pude notar que estaba enojado, pero no se porque_Dije con el ceño fruncido.

_Pues será mejor que vallas antes de que se ponga peor_Aconsejó.

_Si, tienes razón_Dije mientras me ponía de pie y Bella me acompañaba hacia la puerta.

_Suerte_Dijo mientras se colgaba de mi cuello y me daba uno de esos besos que solo ella sabe dar. Correspondí gustoso, me puedo hacer adicto a sus labios. Cuando nos hizo falta respirar nos separamos.

_ Adiós_Dejé un casto beso es sus labios y me fui ¿Por que mi padre está tan enojado? Llegué a mi casa y bajé de mi auto rápidamente Entre y directamente fui al estudio de mi papá. Entré sin tocar. Él estaba sentado en su escritorio con su rostro inexpresivo.

_ Siéntate_Dijo secamente. Le obedecí ¿Me puedes explicar que es esto?_Dijo mientras me extendía un sobre amarillo. Lo tomé, lo abrí y lo que había allí dentro me dejo helado. Eramos Bella y yo en cada una de nuestras salidas.

_¿De donde sacaste esto?_Dije todavía viendo las fotos impactado.

_Eso no importa ahora. Necesito que me expliques que es esto_Su voz era dura. Se puede notar a kilómetros que estaba enojado.

_Son fotos_Me hice el tonto, aunque se que eso lo va a hacer enojar mas.

_¡No te hagas el desentendido!_Gritó poniéndose de pie_ Explícame el por que estas besándote con Isabella Swan. Vamos. ¡ Explícate!_Ok. Se enteró, pero ¿como?

_¿De donde sacaste esas fotos?_Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

_Eso no importa_Dijo.

_Claro que importa_Dije duramente. Tengo una leve sospecha de como las consiguió, pero quiero escucharlo de su boca. Se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

_Te mande a seguir_Dijo finalmente.

_¿¡Como que me mandaste a seguir!?_Ahora el furioso era yo.

_Desde que volviste del viaje estabas muy raro. Te la pasabas fuera de casa. Ponías cualquier excusa. Yo sabía que algo me ocultabas, y como veía que tu no me decías nada te mande a seguir_Explicó.

_Tu no tenías ningún derecho_Dije con la mandíbula tensa.

_Claro que si_Dijo_¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?

_¿Todo por la maldita diferencia de edad?_Pregunté furioso. Era obvio. El problemas es por la maldita y jodida diferencia de edad.

_Sí_Dijo firmemente haciendo que el coraje en mi interior creciera.

_No entiendo cual es el inconveniente_Dije.

_El inconveniente son los 13 años de diferencia que tienen_Dijo enojado_¿Sabías que esto es un delito? ¿Que ella es menor de edad?_Claro que lo sabía. Y por Bella soy capaz de correr el riesgo de ir a prisión con tal de disfrutar un poco de su componía.

_Por supuesto que lo se_En el rostro de mi padre se formó una mueca de desconcierto.

_Esto es peligroso_Su voz era dura_No quiero que la vuelvas a ver_Dijo firmemente. Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban_Esto arruinará tu imagen arruinando así la imagen de la empresa_Ahi está el problema.

_¿Lo único que te importa a ti es la empresa?_Pregunté_Te vale un carajo mi felicidad_No era una pregunta. Era mas bien una afirmación.

_Claro que me importa tu felicidad_Dijo_Y por eso te digo que te alejes de ella par que puedas ser feliz. Para que no tengas que tener una aventura clandestina.

_¿¡Como te atreves a llamar a lo que tenemos con Bella,aventura!?_Exclamé enojado.

_Por favor ¿Me vas a decir que estas enamorado de una niña de 17 años_Preguntó con incredulidad.

_Si_Dije firmemente haciendo que el rostro de mi padre se descompusiera.

_No puedes estar enamorado de esa muchachita_Dijo confiado.

_Lamento desilusionarte padre_Dije caminado hacia la puerta_Pero la amo_Me voltee para hablarle a la cara_Y no me pienso alejar de ella_Y sin mas, salí.

En que cabeza cabe que yo voy a dejar a Bella. Está muy equivocado si piensa que le voy a hacer caso. Mientras me dirigía a mi auto le marqué a Alice.

_Hola Edward_Dijo mi hermana al otro lado de la linea.

_Hola Al.

_¿Que sucede?_Preguntó preocupada. Alice y sus complejos de adivina. Ella siempre sabe cuando estoy mal. Mientras entraba al auto le respondí.

_Papá sabe que salgo con Bella_Solté sin anestesia.

_¿¡Que!?_Exclamó entre preocupada y sorprendida.

_Si, el muy desgraciado me mando a seguir_Dije furioso.

_No puedo creer que haya hecho eso_Dijo en el mismo estado en el que estoy yo.

_Yo tampoco. Al, estoy yendo para tu casa_Dije recordando que ahora vive con Jasper.

_Claro Edward. Ven tranquilo_Y colgué. Estoy demasiado nervioso como para estar hablando por teléfono mientras conduzco. Puedo tener un accidente. Gracias a la velocidad a la que manejaba llegué rápidamente a la casa de mi amigo. Bajé del auto y corrí a tocar el timbre. Una preocupada Alice me abrió.

_Pasa pasa_Dijo haciéndose a un lado. Entré y fui directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Jasper en el mismo estado que mi hermana. Parece que Alice ya le contó todo.

_No puedo creer que tu padre sea capaz de hacer esto_Dijo apenas me vió.

_Yo tampoco_Dije sentándome en el sofá y pasándome una mano por el cabello_Cuando llegué a casa fui al estudio, donde él me esperaba. Me dio un sobre y al abrirlo encontré gran cantidad de fotos donde estábamos Bella y yo en cada una de nuestras salidas.

_¿Y que te dijo?_Preguntó Jasper.

_Me dijo que no puedo volver a ver a Bella, que me tengo que alejar porque esto arruinará la imagen de la empresa_Escupí la última parte.

_¿Todo por la estúpida empresa?_Preguntó Alice indignada.

_Si_Dije del mismo modo que ella.

_Con todo respeto chicos, pero no puede haber en el mundo persona mas superficial_Dijo Jasper.

_No te preocupes Jazz_Lo tranquilicé_Yo pienso lo mismo.

_¿Que vas a hacer?_Preguntó, preocupada, Alice.

_No pienso seguir viviendo en esa casa. Me voy a mudar a mi departamento_Dije.

_¿Y que le dirás a mamá?_No pensé en eso.

_Le voy a decir que ya estoy muy grande como para seguir viviendo con mis padres_Respondí.

_Esta bien. Eso funcionará_Me dijo Al.

_Mañana mismo armaré mis maletas y me iré_Dije poniéndome de pie para irme. Ellos me imitaron.

_Yo te voy a ayudar a llevar tus cosas_Dijo Jasper mientras me acompañaba hacia la puerta con Alice a su lado.

_Yo también_Dijo Alice.

_Gracias chicos_Dije despidiéndome con un abrazo_ Adiós.

_ Adiós_Me respondieron al unísono. Me fui en mi auto a toda velocidad en dirección a mi casa. A esta hora mi madre debe estar haciendo la cena. Llegué y no me equivoqué. Mi madre estaba en la cocina.

_Hola mamá_Dije besando su mejilla ¿Me pregunto como se tomará ella que su hijo sea un pervertido que sale con una chica de 17 años?

_Hola tesoro._Dijo dulcemente.

_Huele delicioso_Halagué.

_Gracias_Dijo con una sonrisa.

_Oye mamá, te quiero decir algo importante_Le dije. Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para poner toda su atención en mi.

_¿Qué pasa querido?_Preguntó preocupada.

_Me voy a mudar_Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

_Pero ¿por que?_Preguntó.

_Es que ya estoy muy grande como para seguir viviendo con mis padres. Ademas, me gustaría tener mi propio espacio.

_¿Estas seguro?_Preguntó cautelosamente.

_Si mamá_Ella suspiró.

_De acuerdo, te apoyo_Dijo con una sonrisa_Pero que ni s te ocurra olvidar que aquí tienes una madre_Dijo apuntándome acusadoramente con un dedo.

_Por supuesto que no_Dije mientras la estrechaba en un gran abrazo. Nunca me gustó mentirle a mi madre. Me gustaría poder decirle que ya encontré a la persona con la cual quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, pero no se como va a reaccionar.

_Ve a la meza que ya llevo la comida_Me dijo

_De acuerdo_Me fui al comedor y el ambiente se puso MUY tenso. Sentados en la mesa se encontraban Emmett y mi padre. Demonios. En silencio, me senté en mi lugar que gracias a Dios es al lado de mi mama, osea lejos de mi padre. Pero lamentablemente es enfrentado a Emmett. Se puede notar la ausencia de Alice.

_Ya llegó la cena_Dijo mi madre ajena a la tensión del ambiente.

_Grandioso_Dijo Emmett. Claro. Solo tienes que mencionar la palabra comida y el feliz.

Si no fuera por mi madre, la cena hubiera sido la mas larga de mi vida. Cuando dije que me iba a mudar, mi padre se atragantó con la bebida y Emmett se me quedó mirando. Después de la tensión me fui a acostar. Me quede dormido a mitad de la noche.

* * *

Se está poniendo fuerte. Merece Reviews? :D


	12. Mudanza

Capitulo 12: "Mudanza"

**Pov. Edward**

Apenas me levanté, me duché, me cambié y me puse a hacer mis maletas. Por ahora me llevo mi ropa y algunas cosas vendría por el resto. Estaba guardando mi ropa en la maleta cuando siento que tocan la puerta.

_Adelante_Grité mientras seguía en mi labor.

_Buenos días_Dijo mi madre entrando con una bandeja en las manos. Sonreí. Esme no me puede ver sin desayunar_Te traje el desayuno aquí porque vi que no bajabas.

_Gracias_Dije besando su mejilla y tomando la bandeja para colocarla en mi escritorio_Se ve delicioso.

_Y espero que sepa delicioso_ Rió.

_No lo dudo. Viniendo de ti_Era verdad lo que decía. Mi madre es una gran cocinera.

_Gracias querido. Bueno te dejo para que puedas seguir empacando_Dijo mientras se iba. Mientras empacaba, desayunaba. Para cuando terminé de hacer las maletas ya era hora del almuerzo. Antes de bajar decidí llamar a mi novia.

_¿Hola?_Escuché la hermosa voz de Bella al otro lado de la línea.

_Hola preciosa_Dije dulcemente.

_¡Hola! ,¿Como estas cariño?_Me encanta cuando me llama cariño.

_Mucho mejor ahora que te escucho_Le coquetee. Hasta sin verla se que ruborizó.

_Te gusta hacerme sonrojar ¿verdad?_Preguntó divertida.

_Como me conoces amor_Le dije riendo, logrando que ella también lo hiciera_¿Que estabas haciendo?

_Tarea_Suspiró.

_Aww, a la nena no le gusta hacer tarea_dije haciendo que riera. Música para mis oídos.

_No cuando no estas a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello_Eso es lo que hacemos cada vez que voy a su departamento. Ella hace la tarea sentada en mi regazo mientras yo acaricio sus cabellos.

_Lamento decirte esto, pero hoy no voy a poder irte a visitar_Dije triste.

_¿Por que?_Preguntó desilusionada.

_Estoy empacando mis cosas para mudarme_Le dije.

_¿¡Que!? ¿A donde? ¿Me dejas?_Pude notar angustia en su voz.

_No no no_Dije rápidamente_Me mudo a mi departamento, aquí en Nueva Yorck_Ella suspiró aliviada.

_Edward, hubieras especificado, casi me matas del susto_Me acusó.

_Lo siento cielo_Dije riendo_Te tengo que dejar. Es hora del almuerzo. Mas te vale que termines tu tarea_Bromee.

_Si papá_Dijo. Y puedo apostar a que rodó los ojos.

_¡Dios me libre de ser tu padre!_Exclamé_Porque sino esto que tenemos sería incesto_Ella soltó una risita.

_Eres imposible_Dijo todavía riendo.

_ Así y todo me amas_Dije con suficiencia.

_Cierto. Te amo_Me dijo.

_Yo también te amo_Dije.

_ Adiós Edward_Me dijo y en su tono pude percibir que estaba sonriendo como yo.

_ Adiós Bella_Y colgué.

Luego de esa llamada que me alegró el día bajé al comedor, en el cual ya estaban sentados mis padres y mi hermano.

_¿Has terminado de empacar?_Preguntó mi padre. Era obvio que solo hacía conversación. No le importaba si me iba hoy, mañana o el año que viene.

_Si_Dije mientras probaba el primer bocado_Jasper y Alice me van a ayudar a llevar mis cosas a mi departamento.

_¿Estas seguro de esto Edward?_Pregunta mi madre. Ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa divertida en mi rostro.

_Si mamá_Dije riendo_Es la segunda vez que te lo digo.

_Es que me cuesta dejar ir a mis hijos_Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

_Tampoco es como si no me fueras a ver mas_Dije_Te voy a venir a visitar.

_De acuerdo_Suspiró resignada.

Pasamos el almuerzo hablando de trivialidades. Entrada la tarde, recibí una llamada de Jasper preguntandome si ya tenía todo listo para la mudanza, a lo cual yo respondí que si. Una hora después se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa junto con Alice.

_Hola_Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Raro.

_Hola chicos_Saludé haciéndome a un lado para que puedan pasar. Cuando lo hicieron, cerré la puerta tras de ellos.

_¡Alice!_Exclamó mi madre, que no se en que momento vino, arrojándose a los brazos de mi hermanita.

_Hola mamá_Dijo cuando se separaron.

_Hola Jasper_La saludo con un abrazo.

_Hola señora Cullen_Jasper siempre tan educado.

_¿Cuantas veces te tengo dicho que no me digas Señora Cullen? Dime Esme_Jasper asintió con una sonrisa timida.

_Mamá_La llamé_Ellos me van a ayudar a llevar mis cosas a mi departamento_En los ojos de mi madre vi tristeza.

_De acuerdo_Dijo_ Adiós chicos_Los abrazó a los dos y se fue a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de venir aqui.

_A tu mamá le afecta tu mudanza ¿Verdad?_Preguntó Jasper.

_Si_Suspiré.

_No pasa nada, la podrás venir a visitar_Dijo Alice despreocupada_Pero, ¿que hacemos qui parados como estatuas? Tenemos cosas que guardar en el auto. Vamos vamos vamos_Dijo Alice.

_Si mi general_Dijimos al unísono Jasper y yo mientras hacíamos el típico saludo militar, para terminar los tres riendo.

_De acuerdo_Dijo Jasper una vez que dejamos de reírnos Vamos a buscar tus cosas. Subimos a mi habitación y Alice tomó la caja donde tenía algunos de mis libros y CDs. Otro día vendría por el resto. Con Jasper tomamos las maletas, que gracias a mi hermana por la gran cantidad de ropa que me obligó a comprar, eran pesadas. Dejamos las cosas en el auto y volvimos a entrar para despedirnos de mi familia. Si fuera por Emmett y mi padre me iba así nomas, pero también estaba mi madre. Me encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, despidiéndome de mi familia.

_Mas te vale que me vengas a visitar seguido_Dijo mi madre una vez que nos separamos.

_Si mamá_Le dije_Me vas a tener comiendo aquí mas seguido_Ella soltó una risita.

_Con todo gusto_Luego un poco tenso, me dirigí hacia mi padre.

_ Cuídate Edward_Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

_ Adiós_Me saludó Emmett con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostro mientras me abrazaba.

_ Adiós a todos_Dije mientras me montaba en mi Volvo y arrancaba toda velocidad hacia mi departamento, desde ahora, mi nuevo hogar, con Alice y Jasper siguiéndome Llegamos en mas o menos 45 minutos. Los tres nos bajamos al mismo tiempo del auto. Otra vez Alice tomó la caja y Jasper y yo las maletas. Me costó un poco abrir la puerta, pero lo logré. Dejamos todo en la sala.

_¿Te falta traer algo mas?_Preguntó Jasper.

_Si, algunos libros, algunos CDs y los adornos, que serían algunas fotos_Respondí.

_Pero nada indispensable ¿verdad?_Preguntó de nuevo.

_No_Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

_Ok_Dijo Alice_¿Que les parece si pedimos unas pizzas?

_De acuerdo_Dije yo. Jasper asintió estando de acuerdo conmigo

Pedimos las pizzas y comimos tranquilamente, sin ningún tema en especifico en nuestra conversación. Luego, mas o menos a las 12 los chicos se fueron. Yo cansado como estaba, apenas toque la almohada me quedé dormido.

* * *

¡FELICES PASCUAS PARA TODOS! Les dejo este cap hoy por ser un día festivo. Espero que disfruten las pascuas junto con sus familias.

Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D


	13. La verdad va saliendo a la luz

Capitulo 13: "La verdad va saliendo a la luz"

**Pov. Bella**

Hace tres días que Edward se mudó a su departamento. El me dijo que era porque ya estaba grande como para seguir viviendo con sus padres, pero no le creo nada. Yo se que algo me oculta, y lo voy a averiguar. Esta ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que tocaban enérgicamente el timbre. Me apresuré a la puerta y al abrirla encontré a mi padre ¿enfadado? ¿Por que?

_Necesito hablar contigo Isabella_Me dijo tajante. ¿Isabella? Sí, definitivamente está enojado.

_Claro papá. Pasa_Dije haciéndome a un lado. El entró y yo cerré la puerta.

_ Explícame esto_Dijo tendiéndome un sobre amarillo. Un tanto confundida lo tomé y lo abrí. Su contenido me hizo dejar de respirar por un momento. Eran fotos de Edward y yo en nuestras citas ¿Cómo las consiguió?

_No te quedes callada ¿Que significa esto?_Su voz era dura, fría, tanto así que me asusté un poco.

_Yo...yo..._Comencé a tartamudear. Estoy muy nerviosa. No se como consiguió esas fotos, no se como va reaccionar cuando sepa la verdad y no se como le voy a explicar que salgo con alguien mucho mayor que yo.

_"yo yo" ¿Que?_Dijo enfadado_¿Que haces besándote con Edward Cullen?_¿Como lo conoce? Diablos ¿Como no lo va a conocer si es hijo de un famoso empresario?

_El es mi novio_Susurré tan bajo que no se si me escuchó. Permaneció en silencio. Levanté la mirada, que no se en que momento la bajé, y me encontré con su rostro pálido.

_¿Como que tu novio?_Preguntó con voz ahogada_¿¡Como que tu novio!?_Preguntó ahora mucho mas fuerte. Me encogí_¿¡Como pasó esto!? Vamos, habla de una maldita vez_Me dijo al ver que no decía ni una palabra.

_El ha estado de viaje casi un año_Comencé_El día que vino a trabajar y lo vi me quedé prendada a él. Ese mismo día, me invitó a salir. Nada serio, pero un día estaba en el parque y nos encontramos, ese día me pidió ser su novia. Acepté gustosa_Me permití darle una mirada a mi padre. Él estaba pasando por todos los tonos de rojo_Ya hace varias semanas que estamos de novios.

_¿Como se te acurre enredarte con él?_Preguntó_Eres una niña, mi niña.

_Falta poco para que cumpla los 18, estoy bastante grandecita para decidir con quien estar y con quien no_Dije enfada porque me llamara niña. Odio cuando me recuerdan que soy pequeña comparada con Edward.

_Pero por ahora tienes 17 y no te voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a ver_Dijo firmemente_Te vienes conmigo_Me tomó fuertemente del brazo y me arrastraba del brazo. Yo me resistía.

_¡No!_ Exclamé soltándome bruscamente de su agarre_No me pienso ir y no lo voy a dejar de ver.

_¿Esa es tu última palabra?_Preguntó fríamente haciéndome estremecer.

_Si_Dije sorprendida. Mi padre no deja las cosas así como así.

_Bien_Dijo_Te pido que vallas buscando a donde vivir.

_¿Que?_Pregunté confundida.

_No te pienso seguir ayudando a pagar este departamento_Dijo secamente_Tu ya no eres mi hija_No puedo creer que esas crudas palabras salieran de su boca. Mis lagrimas ya se estaban acumulando en mis ojos.

_Papá por favor..._Susurré. El no me puede decir que no soy su hija.

_Por favor nada_Dijo_Buscas tus cosas y te vas. No te quiero volver a ver_Dicho esto se fue. Destruida, me lance a llorar desconsoladamente. No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. ¿De donde sacó esas malditas fotos? ¿Como es que de un momento a otro mi propio padre me odia? ¿Donde voy a vivir? ¿Como voy a seguir a delante? Esas estúpidas preguntas golpeaban duro en mi cabeza. No se que voy a hacer en el día de mañana, pero ahora voy a llamar a la persona que me puede hacer sentir bien. Edward.

Tomé mi celular y marqué el número que ya me sabía de memoria.

_Hola Bella_Saludó Edward feliz.

_Edward_Dije con voz temblorosa debido a las lagrimas

_¿Bella? ¿Cielo? ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas bien?_Edward me comenzó a bombardear con preguntas, repentinamente preocupado.

_No Edward_Dije inmersa en un mar de lagrimas_Te necesito aquí conmigo. Por favor.

_Si Bella_Pude escuchar como Edward daba pasos apresurados y el tintinear de las llaves de, supongo yo, su auto_Estoy saliendo para tu departamento.

_Gracias_Le dije como pude.

_Todo por ti amor_Fue lo último que escuché antes de colgar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en el suelo llorando, pero escuché el timbre y me paré de un salto sabiendo quien era. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, con cara de inmensa preocupación.

_Edward_Exclamé arrojándome a sus brazos mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

_¿Que pasó?_Preguntó Edward mientras nos hacía entrar y cerraba la puerta. Se sentó en el sofá conmigo en su regazo. Él esperó pacientemente a yo me calmara para comenzar a hablar. Cuando nos reinó el silencio, el volvió a preguntar_¿Que pasó?

_Mi papá se enteró_Dije viéndolo a los ojos.

_¿Como que se enteró?_Preguntó sorprendido.

_Si vino aquí y me trajo un sobre donde había unas fotos..._Comencé.

_¿Fotos?_Me interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

_Si, fotos_Respondí confundida.

_¿De que color era el sobre?_Que preguntas raras. ¿Que importa el color del sobre?

_Amarillo_No perdía nada con responderle. Edward se tensó y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

_¿Edward estas bien?_Le pregunté sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_¿Eh? Si si_Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

_Pero eso no es todo_Dije recordando la manera en la que prácticamente me echó del mi departamento. El frunció el ceño_El no me va a ayudar mas en el pago del departamento.

_Eso quiere decir..._Dijo un poco confundido.

_Que no tengo donde vivir_El abrió los ojos como platos_Yo trabajaba para poder pagar la escuela y la mitad de la renta. La otra mitad la pagaba mi padre. Ahora que no cuento con su apoyo, no voy a poder seguir pagando el lugar. Eso quiere decir que me quedé en la calle.

_No lo puedo creer_Dijo entre sorprendido y enojado.

_Yo tampoco_Dije_Y para terminar, me dejó bien claro que el ya no tiene una hija_A este punto mis lagrimas caían libremente por mi cara.

_Mi niña_Dijo abrazándome mas fuerte mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

_Tengo que buscar un lugar económico en el cual vivir_Dije mientras pensaba en alguna lugar.

_Nada de eso_Dijo Edward ofendido_¿Para que me tienes a mi?

_¿Que quieres decir?_Pregunté confundida.

_Vente a vivir conmigo_Me pidió con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_No_Dije rápidamente_Eso sería pedir mucho Edward. No quiero que cargues conmigo. Ademas ¿como te pagaría?

_Bella_Dijo Edward_¿Como pretendes que te haga pagar? Ademas, el departamento es mío, no hay que pagar ningún alquiler_Aseguró.

_No lo se..._Dudaba. Me da un poco de pena estar de vividora.

_Por favor_Me pidió haciendo el puchero mas irresistible del mundo. Suspiré resignada y él sonrió triunfante. Sabe que siempre gana.

_Esta bien, pero yo me encargo de los víveres_El asintió.

_Si eso te hace sentir mejor, de acuerdo. Lo importante aquí es que te vas a vivir conmigo_Su sonrisa no cabía en sus rostro.

_Tengo que hacer tarea_Dije poniéndome de pie y buscando mi mochila. La tomé y volví al regazo de Edward. Y en esa posición, con mi novio acariciando mi cabello, terminé la aburrida tarea. Edward me ayudó en Matemáticas, pero fuera de eso todo fue fácil.

_¿Quieres que haga la cena?_Le pregunté. Mas o menos hasta las 12:45 a.m o 1:00 a.m podemos estar tranquilos. A esa hora, Rosalie suele venir.

_De acuerdo. Yo te ayudo_Nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hacia la cocina. Hicimos algo simple. Pollo frito con fideos. Cenamos entre besos y risas.

_Ya es tarde_Dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca.

_Será mejor que te vallas antes de Rosalie llegue_Dije poniéndome de píe junto con él.

_No veo la hora de que estemos viviendo juntos para que esto de los toque de queda terminen_Dijo para terminar besándome.

_Yo tampoco_Nos besamos una última vez antes de que él se fuera. Veinte minutos después llegó Rosalie. Ella me ignoró como siempre y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

_Rose, espera_La llamé. Ella muy tensa se giró sobre sus pies y me miró. Me estremecí ante su mirada fría.

_¿Que?_Dijo tajante.

_Te quería decir que desde mañana ya no voy a ser una molestia para ti.

_¿Que?_Ahora su cara era de curiosidad.

_Mañana me voy de aquí Expliqué_No se como mi padre se enteró que salgo con Edward_Abrió los ojos sorprendida_Era irme o no verlo mas. La respuesta es mas que obvia.

_ Déjame adivinar_En su rostro se volvió a formar la mascara de hielo_Te vas con Edward.

_Sí.

_No lo puedo creer_Susurró mas para ella que para mi_Bella ¿Por que haces esto?

_¿¡Por que nadie puede entender que nos amamos!?_Rosalie ya me estaba haciendo enojar.

_Porque tienes 17 años, tu no sabes lo que es el amor_Dijo frustrada.

_Por supuesto que lo se porque eso es lo que siento por Edward_Le dije_Me voy a acostar, mañana tengo que trabajar_Me encaminaba hacia mi habitación cuando sentí que me tomaban del brazo.

_Estas cometiendo un grave error_Me advirtió. Me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

_Eso a ti no te importa_Y me fui a mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo dándole a entender lo molesta que estoy. Desde mañana ya no voy a tener que soportar sus miradas frías, que me ignore ni nada de eso.

Con pensamientos positivos, me quedé dormida.


	14. Jacob

Capitulo 13: "Jacob"

**Pov. Edward.**

Bella es mi única motivación para ir a trabajar. Así que con su rostro en mi cabeza, me levanté. Fui hacia el baño y me duché. Al salir fui directamente a mi ropero. Saqué un traje negro, muy clásico. Me lo coloqué y me fui hacia la cocina a desayunar. Nada muy elaborado. Lavé lo que usé y me fui. De camino a la empresa recordé lo que Bella me dijo ayer. Estoy 100% seguro que el maldito de mi padre fue el que le dio el sobre a Charlie Swan. Como él no consiguió separarme de Bella tuvo que intentar otra cosa sin saber que de esa manera logró que Bella y yo estemos mas juntos que nunca. Llegué rápido a la empresa. Me dirigía hacia mi oficina cuando vi a Bella.

_Buenos días Señor Cullen_Me saludó con una sonrisa divertida.

_Buenos días Señorita Swan_Le guiñé un ojo antes de cada uno siguiera con su camino. Así era todos los días. Debíamos mantener las apariencias. Aunque a mi no me basta con un _"buenos días"_ así que presioné el botón del intercomunicador.

__¿Si?__Escuché la dulce voz de mi Bella.

_Señorita Swan ¿Podría presentarse en mi oficina, por favor?

__Claro Señor Cullen, en seguida voy__Pude percibir que ella estaba sonriendo.

_La espero_Y solté el botón.

Dos minutos abran pasado cuando escuché los delicados golpes en la puerta.

_Adelante_Grité. Y entró un Ángel caído del cielo.

_¿En que le puedo ayudar?_Preguntó cuando se encontró delante de mi.

_Bueno_Me coloqué de pie y rodee el escritorio de manera que quedara detrás de ella. Rodee con mis brazos su cintura y dije:_Necesito satisfacer mi necesidad de besos ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme Señorita Swan?

_Creo poder hacer algo_Dijo mientras se giraba y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos. Unimos nuestros labios en un anhelado beso.

_Mucho mejor_Dije cuando nos separamos.

_Tengo que volver a trabajar_Dijo Mi Bella.

_Has lo que quieras, yo ya tengo mi beso_Reí haciendo que ella también riera. Me besó una ultima vez antes de decir:

_ Adiós_Le robé un beso antes de dejarla salir. Cuando se fue, conté hasta 15 y salí como alma que lleva al diablo con dirección a la oficina de mi padre. Entré sin golpear haciendo que él levantara la mirada de los papeles en los cuales tenía toda su atención.

_Eres un maldito_Fue lo primero que dije.

_¡Respétame que soy tu padre!_Exclamó desconcertado ante mis palabras.

_Tu no te mereces mi respeto después de lo que hiciste_Dije mirándolo con desprecio.

_No se de que me hablas_Se hizo el desentendido.

_¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!_Estaba muy enojado como para darle tantas vueltas al asunto_Tu le entregaste las fotos en las cuales estábamos Bella y yo a Charlie Swan.

_Eso es mentira_Aseguró.

_Por favor ¿que otra persona pudo haber sido?_¿Tanto le costaba admitir que el se las entregó? Yo no le veo lo complicado_Vamos, Por lo menos ten el valor de admitirlo ¿O eres de esas personas que tiran la piedra y esconde la mano?_Lo estaba provocando_ Cobarde_Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, en los cuales podía ver furia.

_¡Esta bien!_Dijo al fin_Yo le entregué las fotos. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para alejarte de ella. Ya lo admití. No puedes hacer nada al respecto ¿Tienes algo para decirme_Listo. Es hora del gran golpe.

_Gracias_Le dije.

_¿Gracias?_Preguntó sorprendido.

_Si gracias_Repetí_Gracias a que hiciste eso, Bella se va a ir a vivir conmigo.

_Eso es imposible_Dijo desconcertado_¿Pero como pasó?

_Tu plan salió mal. Cuando el padre de Bella vio las fotos fue al departamento de ella. A Bella no le quedó otra que contarle la verdad. Al perecer a Charlie no le gustó mucho que su hija saliera con alguien casi 14 años mayor, así que le dijo que no la ayudaría a pagar mas el departamento. Que se buscara donde vivir. Obviamente le dije a Bella que tranquilamente se podía venir a vivir conmigo._Expliqué

_Estas arruinando tu vida Edward_Trató de persuadirme. Como si yo fuera a dejar a Bella.

_Bien dicho papá, es MI vida así que no te metas_Dije caminando hacia la puerta.

_Te vas a arrepentir_Estaba a un paso de abandonar esa oficina.

_No lo creo_Y me fui. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que no pueden entender que ya estoy grande como para que se metan en mi vida? Tengo 31 años. Soy los bastante maduro para saber lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. Y definitivamente Bella no tiene nada de malo.

Me pasé toda la mañana trabajando, no hubo nada fuera de lo normal. Me crucé un par de veces con Alice y Bella. A esta última le mandaba sonrisas cómplices haciéndola sonrojar. No le iba a contar la verdadera razón por la cual me fui de mi casa, no le iba a contar que mi padre nos mando a seguir y ahora sabe lo que hay entre nosotros y tampoco le iba a contar que mi papá les dio las fotos al suyo. Quiero que ella siga tranquila asta que encuentre la manera para que nosotros podamos estar juntos sin ocultarnos.

Por fin terminó mi rutinaria mañana y llegó la hora de irme. Lo único malo de irme es que no voy a ver a Bella hasta entrada la tarde, pero mi consuelo es que hoy va a dormir entre mis brazos.

Llegué a mi departamento y almorcé. Durante la tarde, traté de mantenerme ocupado para que se pasara rápido, así puedo ir a buscar a Bella.

Al fin llegó la hora en la que Bella esta en su departamento. Fui rápidamente y al llegar, toqué timbre. Sentí los pasos apresurados de, creo yo, Bella y luego se abrió la puerta dejando ver a mi Ángel.

_Hola_La besé mientras entrabamos y cerraba la puerta detrás de mi.

_Llegaste temprano, aun no termino de empacar_Me dijo cuando nos separamos.

_Mejor, así te ayudo y terminamos mas rápido_ Empacamos lo que le faltaba y mientras ella se cambiaba, yo bajaba las cosas para subirlas al auto. Me faltaba una maleta cuando Bella salió de su habitación ya cambiada y con, supongo yo, las llaves del departamento.

_¿Esa es la última?_Preguntó

_Si_Salimos del lugar y Bella cerró la puerta con llave. Supongo que Rosalie tiene otra para que pueda abrir. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida del edificio riendo cuando un chico, te tez morena y cabello color azabache estrujó a MI Bella en un gran abrazo. Esta última se quedó estática en su lugar.

_Hola Bella_Saludó el chico cuando se separaron

_Hola Jacob_Saludo Bella algo incómoda.

_Y usted es..._Dijo Jacob mirándome.

_Edward Cullen_Le tendí mi mano, solamente por educación.

_¿Cullen?_Preguntó luego de darle un apretón a mi mano_¿Hijo de Carlisle Cullen?

_Ese mismo_Contesté un poco tenso. Si mal no recuerdo, En mi cumpleaños Rosalie había mencionado a un tal Jacob que estaba especialmente interesado en Bella. Si este chico que tengo en frente es el mismo que mencionó Rosalie, no nos vamos a llevar nada bien.

_Wow, Bella, no me habías dicho que eres amiga de un Cullen_Dijo sorprendido. Si claro, _amigo._

_El ha estado de viaje por casi un año_Jacob asintió. Obvio que lo sabía. Yo no puedo hacer nada sin que los demás se entere_El primer día que fue a la empresa después de volver nos conocimos. Teníamos una relación laboral. Pasaron un par de días y con Jasper estábamos en el parque, cuando nos encontramos con Alice, mi mejor amiga,y él_Me señaló_ Ahí me enteré que Edward Jasper eran mejores amigos. Desde ese día nos fuimos haciendo buenos amigos. Hacíamos salidas grupales y cosas así. Aquí_ Me señaló a mi y luego a ella_Fue creciendo una gran amistad.

_Ahh_Comprendió_¿Y esa maleta?_Preguntó al ver lo que tenía en mis manos.

_Me mudo_Le respondió Bella.

_¿En serio? ¿Por qué?_Que curioso que es el chico.

_Si. Pero no hay ningún motivo en especial. Es que quiero probar el valerme por mi misma_Bella estaba mintiendo como los dioses. Que raro.

_Ahh. Y tu la estas ayudando a llevar sus cosas_No era una pregunta. Que ingenuo que era el muchacho.

_Exacto_Respondí_Ademas la tengo que dejar sana y salva en su nuevo departamento porque si no Jasper se va a encargar personalmente de dejarme sin descendencia.

_Claro_Dijo riendo_Cambiando de tema, Bella_Se dirgió a ella_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_La maleta se me calló de la impresión haciendo que Jacob y Bella me miraran.

_Jacob..._Comenzó Bella muy incomoda_Ya hablamos de eso.

_Ya lo se Bella, pero voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me digas que sí.

_Lo lamento, pero no_Las palabras de Bella me hicieron respirar tranquilo_No arruinemos esta amistad.

_No me voy a rendir_Dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla_ Adiós_Se despidió de mi sacudiendo la mano. Yo solamente asentí en su dirección. Se fue.

_¿Así que ese es el tal Jacob?_Le pregunté a ella. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

_Si amor_Me dio un beso. Ella sabe como tranquilizarme_Pero solo es un amigo, así que no tienes porque preocuparte.

_De acuerdo, pero me gustaría dejarle claro que solo eres MÍA. Aunque lamentablemente no podemos.

_Cierto_ Suspiró_Bueno, vamos_ Así salimos del edificio y nos montamos en mi auto. Cuando llegamos al que ahora es nuestro departamento, entramos las cosas entre los dos. Las guardamos y mientras cenábamos Bella hacía su tarea, que con todo lo de la mudanza no había tenido tiempo de hacer.

_Estoy muy casada_Bostezó mientras guardaba sus útiles escolares.

_Si quieres ve a ponerte el pijama en el baño y yo me lo coloco aquí Ella asintió. Una vez que los dos teníamos nuestra ropa de dormir puesta nos dirigimos hacia la cama.

_Buenas noches_Dijo besándome.

_Buenas noches amor_Y asi nos sumergimos en un mar de sueños del que no queríamos despertar.

* * *

**El momento mas esperado por muchas al fin llegó. Bella se mudó con Edward :D **

**Perdon si me demoré mas tiempo de lo normal, lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando en los capitulos de otra historia que estoy subiendo a mi bog. Si la quieren leer busquen el link en mi perfil...**

**Que les pareció el capitulo? Me pueden dar sus opiniones mediante Rwviews? :D**


	15. Al fin uno

Capitulo 14: Al fin uno.

**Pov. Edward**

El ruido del timbre fue el que me despertó. ¿Quien diablos es a esta hora? Primero me fije que Bella siguiera durmiendo, luego sigilosamente salí de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Al abrirla me encontré con Alice.

_Hola_Saludó sonriente mientras entraba sin invitación alguna.

_¿Sabes que hora es?_Le pregunté cuando cerré la puerta.

_Si. Vengo a cambiar a Bella y a llevarla a la empresa. Porque viva aquí, no significa que se va a salvar de ser Barbie Bella.

_Ella está durmiendo_Miré la hora y eran las 6:00 a.m. Solo Alice puede estar radiante a estas horas de la mañana.

_Entonces la voy a despertar_Dijo mientras corría hacia mi habitación.

_¡No Alice!_La seguí pero ella fue mas rápida.

_Vamos Bella, despierta_Dijo mientras saltaba a la cama haciendo que Bella se cayera del susto. Corrí a ayudarla a levantarse.

_¿Que demonios te pasa Alice?_Bella estaba enojada. Vamos, ¿Quien no lo estaría si lo despertaran de esa manera.

_Bella ¿Sabes la hora que es?_Alice se puso las manos en sus caderas. De acuerdo. Bella no es la única enojada_Vamos, vamos, Ve a ducharte_Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el baño.

_Y tu, sal de la habitación No lo puedo creer. Me echa de mi propio cuarto. Le obedecí porque no quiero que se enoje mas de lo que ya está. Creo que estuve una hora esperando hasta que Bella y Alice salieron. La primera no deja de sorprenderme.

_Buenos días_Me saludó Bella junto con una beso. Nos habíamos olvidado que Alice estaba ahí, hasta que la escuchamos.

_ Búsquense un cuarto_Dijo riendo. Nos separamos. Yo con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que acaba de decir y Bella roja como tomate al recordar que estaba mi hermana en la misma habitación que nosotros.

_Será mejor que me valla, no quiero que perviertan a esta inocente mente_Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_Alice_Se quejó Bella escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

_Ya ya_Dijo riendo_Ahora que me doy cuenta no me puedo ir. Yo tengo que llevar a Bella a la oficina.

_¿Por que?_Pregunté en desacuerdo.

_¿Como explicarías el que tu y Bella vallan juntos a la oficina? Se supone que solamente tienen una relación laboral.

_De acuerdo_No podía decir otra cosa. Alice tiene razón.

_Adios_Se despidió Bella dándome un maravilloso beso.

_Vamos, apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde. Edward, tu apresúrate y cámbiate rápido. Adiós_ Alice beso y mejilla y abandonó mi departamento arrastrando junto a ella a Bella. Rápidamente me duche y me cambie. Tuve que ir mas rápido de lo normal para no llegar tarde. Legué justo a tiempo. La mañana transcurrió lentamente pero por suerte llegó a su fin. Primero fui a yo al departamento, luego Alice llevó a Bella.

Con es rutina estuvimos por mas de una semana.

Pov. Bella

Era viernes a la noche. Ya hace mas de una semana que vivo con Edward. Desde ese día en el que paso todo esto, no he vuelto a hablar con mi padre. Con mi mamá tampoco he tenido contacto. Supongo que mi papá le contó todo y ella no me quiere volver a ver. Me duele, pero no quiero dejar a Edward.

Cambiando de tema. Hay algo que quiero saber. Me juego la vida a que Edward no se fue de su casa solamente porque ya estaba grande como para vivir con sus padres. Se que algo me oculta y lo voy a averiguar en este mismo instante.

_Edward_Lo llamé porque estaba muy concentrado en un mechón de mi cabello.

_¿Si?_De acuerdo. Ahora que tengo toda su atención en mi, es el momento de hacer la pregunta del millón.

_¿Por que te fuiste de tu casa?_Sus facciones se tensaron, trato de recomponerse pero no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido, porque yo lo noté.

_Ya lo sabes, con 31 años no puedo seguir viviendo con mis padres_Me sonrió pero no si cierto esfuerzo. Me acomode de modo que quedara frente a frente con él.

_Edward_Dije con advertencia en mi voz_Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me estas mintiendo ¿Es que acaso no confías es mi?_Ante ese pensamiento baje la cabeza triste.

_No no, no es eso_Dijo rápidamente mientras levantaba mi rostro con una de sus manos. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y las chispas volaron. En sus ojos pude ver indecisión. Seguramente no me quiere decir la verdad por miedo a mi reacción. Nos estuvimos mirando por unos largos segundos hasta que el suspiró resignado. Se puso de pie y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos. Yo también me paré.

_¿Recuerdas ese día en el que mi padre me llamó enojado?_Preguntó.

_Si_Estaba confundida. ¿Que fue exactamente lo que pasó con su padre para que se tenga que ir de su casa?

_Bueno_Estaba nervioso_Cuando llegué a casa, no me recibió muy cálidamente que digamos. Él estaba enojado por algo que pasó. ¿Como te lo digo?_ Murmuró para si mismo. Debe ser algo muy grave porque nunca vi a Edward tan nervioso.

_Edward_Le dije poniéndome frente a el cortándole el paso, ya que había vuelto a diambular por la sala_Solo dilo.

_Mi papá sabe lo nuestro_Ok. Eso no me lo esperaba

_¿Que?_Pregunté con voz ahogada_¿Como lo supo?

_Me mando a seguir_¿¡Que el hizo que!?_Ese día en el que me llamó fue para pedirme explicaciones sobre unas fotos en las cuales estábamos tu y yo en cada una de nuestras salidas_Su padre está desquisiado ¿Como va a tener el descaro de mandar a seguir a su hijo?_Y para rematarlo, él fue el que le dio las fotos a tu padre.

_No puede ser_Susurré. Edward se fue de su casa por mi culpa. Si el no estuviera saliendo conmigo, en este momento estaría felizmente en la sala de su casa con su familia_¿Por que no me lo has dicho?

_Porque no quería que te preocuparas, ademas conociéndote te habrías sentido culpable.

_Es que es mi culpa Edward_Le dije afligida_Si yo no fuera tu novia, podrías estar disfrutando tranquilamente de la compañía de tu familia_A este punto, lagrimas caían por mi rostro. No importa lo que él diga, yo se que soy la culpable.

**Pov. Edward**

¿Como es que Bella puede pensar que ella es la culpable del distanciamiento que tengo con mi familia? Los culpables son ellos por no aceptar mis decisiones y meterse en donde no los llaman. Bella estaba llorando, algo que me partía el alma. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé apretándola sin llegar a lastimarla, contra mi pecho.

_Ay Bella_Dije mientras acariciaba su ía a Bella temblar en mis brazos debido a los sollozos_No tienes porque sentirte culpable. Tu no hiciste nada malo. Las personas no eligen de quien enamorarse, por cosas de la vida, nosotros lo hicimos el uno del otro. ¿Por que culparse de algo que no puedes evitar?_Levanté su rostro y limpie sus lagrimas_En todo caso, los culpables del distanciamiento son ellos por no aceptar esto que siento_Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_Te amo_Mw dijo antes de besarme dulcemente.

_Yo también te amo_Le dije cuando nos separamos.

_¿Que te dijo tu padre cuando confirmó con tus palabras, lo que las fotos le decían?_Preguntó realmente interesada. No le quería responder. Se que se pondrá mal. Pero me acabo de dar cuenta que no le puedo mentir a Bella. Tarde o temprano se enteraría y es me mejor que yo se lo diga.

_Me pidió, casi me ordenó, que no te volviera a ver_Le respondí con el corazón oprimido ante solo el pensamiento de estar cinco minutos sin Bella. Es algo que no podría soportar. Ella es la mitad de mi ser, el aire que respiro, la razón de mi existir.

_¿De verdad?_En sus ojitos pude ver tristeza. Odio ver a Bella así. Ella es un ángel. En sus ojos solo tiene que haber felicidad, amor, no tristeza.

_Si_Creo que su mirada era un reflejo de la mía.

_¿y-y tu que- que vas a hacer?_Tartamudeo preocupada, seguramente temiendo lo peor. Como si yo pudiera vivir sin tenerla a ella en mi vida. Como si yo pudiera existir sin necesitarla. La tomé de las manos y la miré directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba.

_No tengo la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti_La sinceridad y la convicción no faltaron en mis palabras. La felicidad resplandeció en los expresivos ojos de Bella.

_No lo hagas_Me dijo. ¿Puede en el mundo existir persona mas maravillosa que Bella? La respuesta es no. Ante sus palabras no pude hacer otra cosa mas que besarla. Besarla como nunca, demostrándole todo el amor que le tengo. A tientas, comenzamos a caminar con dirección a la habitación.

Ya se lo que está a punto de suceder, y es algo que no quiero evitar. Llegamos al cuarto y guié a Bella hacia la cama. Poco a poco, la ropa fue sobrando y entre caricias y gemidos encontré un momento de lucidez para hacer una gran pregunta.

_¿Estas segura?_Le pregunté jadeando. Si ella se arrepentía, lo entendería. Todavía esta a tiempo de echarse para atrás.

_Edward, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos, quiero que mi cuerpo también lo sea_Ese fue el detonante para todo.

No sumergimos en un mar de amor y pasión del cual no queríamos salir a flote. Esa noche nos amamos, esa noche la hice mía, esa noche...la hice Mi Mujer.

* * *

**Debo admitir que me costó un poco escribir el capitulo, pero ya esta. Lo terminé. **

**Quiero responder a un Review...El cumpleaños 18 de Bella es el 13 de septiembre, como en la saga.**

**Les quería decir una cosa, recibo poco Reviews por capitulos, me gustaría que comentaran cualquier cosa que opinen, asi sea que no les guste la histpria o si les parece que voy bien. **

**Los Reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo...Y como pregunto siempre...Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D**


	16. No puede ser

**Capitulo 16: "No puede ser"**

**Pov. Bella**

Tuve un sueño maravilloso. Edward me hacía el amor. Me hacía su mujer...Esperen...¿Por que estoy desnuda? ¿Quien es la persona que está a mi lado? Un segundo... Es Edward ¿Por que Edward está desnudo?...¡No fue un sueño!... Edward me hizo suya. La felicidad que sento en este momento es indescriptible. Las suaves caricias en mis espalda desnuda me hicieron abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, me encontré con unas orbes esmeraldas que tenían un brillo especial.

_Buenos días_Me saludó acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla.

_Buenos días_Lentamente se fue acercando hasta juntar nuestros labios en un pausado beso. Sus labios pueden ser adictivos. Son como una droga para mi, no puedo estar un día sin probarlos.

_¿Como amaneciste?_Me preguntó. Si supiera, pensé sonrojandome mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada venían a mi mente.

_ Excelente_Le sonreí picaramente, ganándome una sonrisa deslumbrante por parte de él.

_ Quédate aquí mientras preparo el desayuno_Dijo levantándose de la cama así como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Instintivamente me mordí el labio inferior mirándolo descaradamente. Él al percatarse que lo estaba mirando dijo.

_Amor, no hagas eso porque voy a mandar al diablo el desayuno y te voy a volver a hacer mía. Quiero que por lo menos pasen unas horas antes de volver a hacer el amor porque tenemos que tener en cuenta que anoche fue tu primera vez_Asentí estando de acuerdo con el. Se colocó sus boxers ajustados de color negro y salio de la habitación con dirección a la cocina.

Aun no puedo creer que haya hecho el amor con Edward. Ya soy suya en cuerpo y en alma. Estaba tan absorta en los recuerdos de la noche anterior que no me di cuenta de que Edward ya había llegado hasta que sentí como se undía la cama a mi lado.

_Esto se ve muy bien_Dije mirando la bandeja en la cual estaba el desayuno.

_Espero que también sepa bien_Dijo mientras tomaba una tostada y le untaba mermelada para luego darme de comer en la boca.

_Delicioso_Dije. Entre besos y caricias inocentes terminamos de desayunar. Luego nos duchamos juntos. Creo que no hace falta describir lo que hicimos ahi. No lo pudimos resistir y mandábamos al demonio lo de esperar un par de horas. Hablo en plural, pero en realidad tuve que hacer ciertas cositas para terminar haciendo el amor con Edward en la ducha.

_No lo puedo creer_Dijo Edward. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá mirando la tele_Me he dejado seducir por una niña de 17 años_Termino divertido haciendo que yo riera.

_Jamas dudes de mis encantos_Le seguí el juego.

_Nunca_Terminó besándome_Bueno, hoy no levantábamos tarde y ademas nos demoramos en la ducha,_Me sonrojé y el soltó una risita al saber lo que estaba pensando_ así que se nos hizo la hora de almorzar ¿Que quieres comer?_Me preguntó.

_Mmm_Me hice la que pensaba llevándome una mano a mi barbilla_Sushi.

_Perfecto_Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al teléfono. Hizo el pedido y media hora después sentimos sonar el timbre. A pesar de mi insistencia, Edward no me dejó pagar.

_Bella, deberías irte acostumbrando. Mientras yo esté contigo, tu no vas a pagar nada_Me dijo mientras comíamos.

_Pero no es justo_Hice un puchero_Me siento como si me aprovechara de ti.

_Pero yo se que no es así_Dijo mientras atrapaba el labio sobresaliente que formaba el puchero en un beso_ Así que no te preocupes.

_Me malcrías mucho_Dije.

_ Déjame mimarte, por favor_Hizo un puchero "Made in Alice". Pero puedo jurar que en el se ve mas adorable. Bueno, al menos para mi, asi lo es. Suspiré resignada.

_De acuerdo_El sonrió deslumbrantemente_Pero no te abuses. No me gusta que gasten su dinero en mi.

_No prometo nada_Había un brillito especial en sus ojos. A veces pienso que yo soy la adulta y él el adolescente. Pero no me quejo. Asi y todo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

_Bel's ¿Te gustaría ir al cine y, no lo se, después ir a cenar a algún lado?_Me preguntó Edward

_Me encantaría_Le respondí sonriente.

Lo pasamos espectacular. Fuimos a ver el Devorador de Pecados. Una pelicula espectacular. Bueno, la verdad no sabría decir si estubo buena o no porque con Edward nos la pasamos la mayoria del tiempo besandonos. Por suerte nadie nos vió porque eramos los punicos que estaban en las ultimas filas del la sala del cine. Fuimos a comer a un McDonal's que raramente estaba con poca gente. Legamos a casa y enseguida fuimos a la habitación...

_Mmm_Murmuró Edward sobre mi cuello mientras hacia que ambos cayéramos sobre la cama. Para nosotros, en el medio de las sabanas, no nos hace falta la ropa, así que ya sabrán lo que hicimos ahí.

¡Ring! ¡Maldito timbre! A regañadientes abrí los ojos y me figé si mi Dios Griego Personal seguia durmiendo. Sip. Parecía un Ángel su rostro estaba pacífico... ¡Rign! Demonios. Edward se removió un poco en la cama, pero siguió durmiendo. Me levanté, tomé una bata color azul que era muy cortita. Me la regaló Alice, me dijo que algún día la iba a necesitar. Ahora se lo agradezco. Me la amarré tratando de disimular mi desnudez y fue a abrir la puerta. ¿Que hace él aquí? ¿Como sabe donde vivo? ¿Como consiguió la direccion del departamento?

_¿Jacob?_Fue lo único que salió de mis labios. El aludido me miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que me sintiera realmente incomoda y me arrepintiera de haberme puesto esta bata. Pero vamos. ¿Que iba a saber yo que Jacob estaría detrás de mi puerta?

_Hola Bella_Me apretujó en un gran abrazo. De repente se tenso y me soltó_¿No tienes nada debajo de la bata?_Enrojecí hasta la medula y cruce los brazos en la parte de mi pecho.

_No.. Es que... Yo... Bueno_No sabía que decir_Me estaba por duchar_Era obvio que Jacob no me creyó, pero lo dejó pasar_¿Como sabes donde vivo?

_Rose me dio la dirección Respondió sonriente. ¡Rosalie! Maldita sea. ¿Como se atreve a hacerme una cosa así? Entiendo que no este a favor de mi relación con Edward, pero lo que hizo fue jugar sucio. No tiene nigun derecho de meterse en mi vida.

_Yyyy..._Comenzó mientras avanzaba haciendo que yo retrocediera. Nos encontrábamos en el medio de la sala cuando continuo_¿Vas a salir conmigo?

_Jacob_Comencé con los dientes apretados_Ya tuvimos esta conversación muchas veces, ¿que parte de que no quiero arruinar esta amistad no entiendes?

_Vamos Bella, intentemoslo, si no funciona, sigamos con nuestra amistad como si no hubiera pasado nada_Dio un paso hacia mi, yo retrocedí dos.

_Jacob..._Comencé, pero no pude continuar porque alguien me interrumpió, y no fue Jacob.

_Bella, amor ¿Por que no estabas en la cama?_Edward estaba detras de mi solamente con Boxers. Nada mas. Se refregaba la cara con ambas manos, por eso no nos había visto. Con un demonio. Las cosas se complicaron. Miré a Jacob que miraba a Edward con los ojos abiertos como platos, me giré, y pude ver como Edward tragaba en seco mirando a Jacob. Creo que ya se dio cuenta lo complicada que está la situación.

_Ahora entiendo todo_Dijo Jacob sonriendo con falsedad_Por él no querías salir conmigo.

_Jacob, te lo puedo explicar_Traté de acercarme a él, pero Jake retrocedió dos pasos. Edward se había quedado como en Shock.

_¿¡Que me vas a explicar!?_Jacob estaba furioso y ¿asqueado?_¿Que no querías salir conmigo porque estabas ocupada calentándole la cama a Edward Cullen? Eres una zorra_Antes de que yo le pueda dar una bofetada, vi como el puño de Edward se estrellaba contra su mandíbula.

_¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer!_Exclamó Edward encolerizado

_¿Tu mujer?_Jacob escupia sangre mientras destilaba sarcasmo_Tiene 17 años, no puedes decir que es tu mujer.

_Lamento desilusionarte, pero es la verdad. Bella es MI mujer_Recalcó el Mi dejandole en claro que soy suya_y no te permito que le faltes el respeto. Ella está conmigo, asi que ni se te ocurra volver a invitarla a salir o sino esa estúpida cara tuya terminará destrozada_Lo amenazó.

_¿Tu no piensas decir nada?_Jacob se dirigió hacia mi que estaba paralizada._Yo fui tu amigo toda la vida y nunca aceptaste una maldita cita conmigo. Pero aparece este tipo y ya asta en su cama te metes.

_Jacob..._Yo no sabía que decir. Sentí como mi rostro se empapaba de lagrimas. ¿Por que tenía que pasar todo esto justo ahora que era tan feliz?

_¿Que prefieres Bella? Ser una calentura del momento para Edward Cullen, o la mujer de mi vida_No podía creer lo que mis oidos escuchaban. Miré a Edward que tenía su mirada asesina puesta en Jacob.

_Jake, no me hagas elegir porque lo elegiré a él_Susurré.

_De acuerdo_Dijo retrocediendo_ Olvídate que tienes un amigo_Y con esa última frase, se fue dando un portazo. De un momento a otro, me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward, llorando como si no hubiera mañana.

_Tranquila cielo_Dijo mientras nos guiaba hacia uno de los sillones de la sala. Llegamos y se sentó conmigo en su regazo.

_¿Puede haber en este maldito planeta alguien a quien no le importe la diferencia de edad?_Pregunte mientras lagrimas de tristeza y rabia salían de mis ojos_¿Viste lo que acaba de pasar? Jacob era mi mejor amigo desde niños. Espera algo mejor de sus parte. Pero parece que nunca nada es lo que parece.

_Tranquila. No llores, sabes que me partes el corazón cuando lo haces_Edward limpiaba mi rostro con su pulgar_Dime que puedo hacer para que ya no llores_Me suplicó.

_Solo ámame y nunca me dejes_Le respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Me besó como si fuera la última vez. Se puso de pie conmigo en brazos y comenzó a caminar con dirección a la habitación. Fue fácil desnudarnos, pues yo solo estaba en bata y el en boxers. Nunca me cansaría de ver tanta perfección junta. Eso era Edward para mi. Perfecto. Me ayudó a olvidar lo que habíamos vivido momentos atrás. Hicimos el amor solo pensando en nosotros dos y nadie mas.

* * *

**Ya se que merezco la muerte por haberme demorado tanto, pero es uq en la escuela me dan para estudiar para muchos examenes muy seguidos y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. **

**Quería agradecerles a todas por la cantidad de Reviews que me mandaron. Ustedes son mi motivacion para seguir escribiendo... Espero seguir recibiendo mas.**

**Que les pareció? Merece eviews? :D**


	17. NOTA

Queridas lectoras... Debo confesar que tengo muy baja autoestima.

Todo porque estoy excedida de peso... Es algo que de verdad odio porque siempre andan haciendo comentarios sobre eso... Mi mama me mando a un gimancio y me pide que me cuide en las comidas, mi abuela por parte de padre, cada vez que sale el tema me dice que estoy gorda...(últimamente por suerte ya no me lo dice, solo porque empecé el gimancio. Pero antes lo decía cada vez que salia el tema) Ellas piensan que con decirme lo que ya se, me hacen bien sin saber que pasa todo lo contrario. Con cada comentario que hacen, me hundo mas en mi "depresión" por decirlo de alguna manera. Hoy vino mi tía a mi casa, y me pregunto si andaba bien, porque pudo ver mis publicaciones en facebook en las cuales reflejo como está mi estado de ánimos POR LOS SUELOS. Le dije que no es nada, pero estoy segura de que no me creyó. Todo por los estúpidos comentarios de mi peso, me siento poca cosa. Mi tía se da cuenta de mi baja autoestima, y me dice que tengo que aprender a quererme a mi misma, pero eso es difícil cuando te andan diciendo que tenes que bajar de peso, tenes que comer menos, que te manden al gimnacio, que el peso que tengo no es adecuado para mi edad. Se piensan que eso me ayuda, pero no es así. Me hacen sentir cada vez peor... YA ESTOY HARTA. Asi que siento que no le voy a poder hacer caso a mi tía, no me puedo querer a mi misma cuando escucho los comentarios sobre mi peso...

Eso es todo. Necesitaba desahogarme... Perdón si les hice perder su tiempo o pensaron que era un capitulo nuevo, pero es algo que necesitaba sacar de mi interior y siento que con las únicas que personas que pudo ser yo misma, son ustedes.

Besos... Salo


	18. Me ayudan?

Por favor... Me pueden decir todos los fics que conozcan donde Bella sea portadora del virus VIH o SIDA, como lo quieran llamar... Me harian un gran favor... :D


	19. El día mas esperado llegó

**Capitulo 17: "El día mas esperado llegó"**

**Pov. Edward**

Apenas abrí los ojos, una enorme sonrisa se plantó en mi rostro. Hoy es un día muy especial, es el día mas esperado por Bella y por mi. Hoy es 13 de septiembre. El cumpleaños de Bella. Sus preciados 18 años al fin llegaron. Me levanté de la cama y sin hacer ruido, busqué mis boxers que fueron a parar a algún lugar de la habitación. Me los puse y sigilosamente salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina. Iba a prepararle un gran desayuno y le daría su regalo junto con él. Corté fruta, exprimí jugo de naranja, hice café, en un plato coloqué tostadas y en pequeños recipientes puse mermelada. Todo eso lo coloqué en una bandeja y lo llevé al cuarto. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, pues tenía las manos ocupadas. Puse la bandeja en la mesita de luz y me dediqué a despertar a Bella.

Comencé con repartir besos por sus hombros, se removió un poco pero no se despertó. Fui ascendiendo por su cuelo. Ahi supe que se despertó porque la pude sentir estremecerse. Sonreí y seguí con mi labor. Besé su mandíbula ascendía hasta llegar a por debajo de sus labios y volvía a bajar. Pasé mi nariz por su clavícula, su cuello, su mandíbula y no lo resistí mas, y estrellé mis labios sobre los suyos.

_Buenos días_Me dijo cuando nos separamos. Tomé la bandeja y mientras me sentaba al lado de Bella, la colocaba sobre sus piernas.

_Feliz Cumpleaños_Le dije.

_¿Hiciste todo esto por mi?_Preguntó mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

_Si_Le respondí_¿Te gusta?

_Me encanta. Gracias_Dijo mientras se giraba lo suficiente como para poder besarme. Tomamos el desayuno entre risas y caricias. Hubo besos furtivos y palabras cariñosas. De repente, me acordé de algo.

_¿Me esperas un momento?_Le pregunté. Ella un tanto confundida, asintió. Me puse de pie rapidamente y corrí hacia el closet. Entre mi ropa tenía escondido el regalo de Bella. Tomé el estuche de terciopelo azul, y me acerqué a mi amada.

_Ten_Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le tendía su obsequio.

_Edward, no te hubieras molesta..._Se calló y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que era. De la cajita sacó un camafeo, lo abrió y allí dentro había una foto de nosotros dos con una inscripción.

_Mas que a mi propia vida_Susurró admirando el camafeo.

_Eso es cuanto te amo_Le dije y pude ver como de sus ojos descendían lagrimas, pero el brillo en ellos, me hicieron saber que eran de felicidad.

_Yo tambien te amo mas que a mi propia vida_Dijo mientras se arrojaba a mis brazos y me besaba con mucho amor._Me lo pones.

_Claro_Se dio vuelta despues de darme el camafeo. Rodee su cuello con el y luego lo abroché. Dejé un beso en esa parte del cuello haciendo que se estremeciera_Listo.

_De verdad, gracias Edward. Es hermoso_Dijo admirándolo.

_Me alegra que te haya gustado_Luego de eso decidimos tomar una ducha. No hicimos nada. Solo disfrutamos de la compania del otro.

_Alice me dijo que te dijera que te va a venir a cambiar para que en la noche nos vallamos a un club nogturno_Solté. Nos encontrabamos sentados en el sofá mirando tele.

_¿¡Que!?_Exclamó asustada_¿Tienes idea de lo que me va a hacer? Me va a torturar con horas y horas de peluqueria, maquillage, ropa...

_Bella, Bella, tranquila_Me apresuré a cortarle antes de que siga divagando_ Hazlo por mi, disfrutemos de este día que cambiará nuestras vidas para siempre_Hice un puchero sabiendo que ella no se resistiría.

_De acuerdo_Suspiró. Yo sonreí, Alice me debe una_Solo porque tu me lo pides.

_Eso es suficiente para mi_Pasamos de las pocas horas que nos quedaban para nosotros solos hasta que escuchamos el timbre. Si verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Alice.

_Hola_Saludo mientras entraba sin invitación alguna. Asi era ella y no la iva a poder cambiar.

_Ve a darte una ducha Bella_Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia el baño_En tanto tu, tienes que irte a la casa de Jasper. Allí te dejé la ropa que vas a ponerte esta noche y tambien le deje a Jazz su atuendo_Dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la salida. Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Me está echando de mi propio departamento sin siquiera dejarme despedirme de Bella?

_Cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas_Y sin mas, me cerró la puerta en la cara. Respira hondo Edward. Recuerda que esto es por Bella. Salí del edificio y me monté em mi auto. Salí a toda velocidad a casa de Jasper donde se supone que está mi ropa. Llegué y un Jasper burlón me abrió la puerta. Se me hace que el sabe lo que hizo Alice.

_Ella es muy predecible_Dijo como si me leyera la mente mientras se hacía un lado para que pudiera pasar.

_Ni siquiera me dejó despedirme de Bella_Dije indignado mientras entraba. El soltó una risita.

_Tranquilo Edward, esta noche le podras hacer lo que quieras a Bella_Dijo sujestivamente. Negué con la cabeza divertido, Jasper a veces podía ser infantil._Tu ve a ducharte al baño de mi cuarto mientras yo lo hago en el de la habitación de huéspedes.

_De acuerdo_Hice lo que el me dijo y cuando salí del baño, miré por primera vez la cama donde se encontraban unos Jeans azul oscuro y una camisa celeste junto con unos zapatos negros. Me coloqué el atuendo doblando las mangas de la camisa hasta mis codos. No toqué mi cabello sabiendo que sería tiempo perdido. Bajé las escaleras con dirección a la sala donde ya me espera un Jasper vestido con unos Jeans color negros y una camisa roja. La magia de Alice estuvo presente en los atuendos de los dos...

_Vamos a ser la sensación en el club_Dijo dando una vuelta. Solté una carcajada. Está noche Jasper estaba muy cambia, está como mas alegre. Bueno, si algo pasó, ya me lo va a contar.

_Todavía es temprano, deberíamos entretenernos con algo_Sugerí. El asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

_X-box_Exclamamos la mismo tiempo. A los pocos minutos, nos encontrábamos jugando alas luchas en la X-box.

_¿Hace cuanto que no hacíamos esto?_Preguntó concentrado en la pantalla.

_Bastante_Respondí en el mismo estado que mi amigo. Estuvimos jugando hasta que se hicieron las once de la noche. Si no fuera porque Alice nos llamó para que las fuéramos a buscar, nos hubiéramos quedado toda la noche. Pero tengo que recordar que hoy es el cumpleaños de Bella, por ende, su noche. Cuando las vimos, los dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Bella levaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, ajustado, que se ataba al cuello, de color azul oscuro. Y como en mi cumpleaños, tenía unas armas mortales en lugar de zapatos.

_Esta hermosa_Le susurré ganándome un sonrojo por su parte. Alice llevaba también un vestido ajustado que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, solo que el de ella era straple y de color rojo. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Alice y Bella combinan con Jasper y conmigo respectivamente. Se nota a kilometros que la mano de Alice estuvo metida por aqui. Esta vez, fuimos a un club diferente. Este se llamaba "Clandestine". Como si no fuera obvio, Alice reservó el V.I.P.

_No era necesario Alice_Se quejaba Bella cual niña pequeña. Los cuatro nos encontrábamos sentados en los comodos sofas de la zona V.I.P mientras bebíamos un poco.

_Ay Bella, no te quejes. Solo disfruta que los 18 no se cumplen todos los días_Sonrió Alice. Esta última compartió una mirada significativa con Jasper antes de seguir hablando_Con Jazz les queremos decir algo...Hace poco él..._Hizo una pausa dramatica.

_Le propuse matrimonio_Continuo Jasper con una gran sonrisa. Solo fui consciente del grito que pegó Bella a mi lado.

_¡Felicidades!_Exclamó abrazándolos a los dos.

_Ya era hora_Dije poniedome de pie y dirigiéndome hacia ellos_Te demoraste mucho Jazz. Estaba temiendo que te hayas arrepentido_Bromee mientras los abrazaba.

_¿Tu ya lo sabías?_Preguntó Alice confundida.

_Por supuesto, soy su mejor amigo_Respondí.

_De acuerdo_Sonrío Alice_Disfrutemos de la noche. Y así lo hicimos. Con Bella bailamos mas de lo que creí posible

_¿Como la estas pasando?_Le pregunté cuando me separé de sus labios luego de darle un pasional beso. Estábamos en la pista de baile moviéndonos la ritmo de la música electrónica.

_Debo agradecerle a Alice, la fiesta me encanta_Contestó jadeando debido a las tantas horas que estuvimos bailando.

_Ya se nos hizo muy tarde, deberíamos irnos_Le dije sin verdaderas ganas de irme del lugar.

_Si tienes razón, pero antes dame un beso_No la hice esperar y estrellé mis labios en los de ella, creando una batalla entre las bocas de ambos.

_Ahora sí, vamos_Dijo cuando nos separamos tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia donde estaban Jasper y Alice_Chicos, ya es muy tarde.

_Cierto_Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

_Los llevamos a su casa y luego nosotros nos vamos a nuestro departamento_Informó Bella. Las chicas tomaron sus bolzos y salimos del lugar. Llevamos a Alice y a Jasper a su casa para luego ir al departamento con Bella.

_Estoy tan cansada_Dijo Bella entrando con los zapatos en la mano.

_Yo tambien_Le dije bostezando_Oye, cielo_Ella se volteo para mirarme_No creo que sea prudente que sigas trabajando con mi padre.

_ Estuve pensando lo mismo, pero necesito el dinero Edward_Al ver que yo iba a replicar agregó rapidamente_Y no quiero vivir de tu dinero.

_El padre de Jasper también tiene una empresa, podemos hablar con él para ver si te puede dar trabajo_Ella lo estuvo pensando por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos antes de contestar.

_Hagamos así, yo presento mi renuncia en la empresa, y que Jasper hable con su padre para er si me puede dar una entrevista de trabajo, no quiera entrar asi como asi_Ofreció.

_Eso suena perfecto_Le respondí. Fuimos a nuestra habitacion y despues de colocarnos el pijama nos acostamos en la cama para undirnos en un muy profundo sueño.

* * *

**Como las amo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO ESE APOYO QUE ME DEJARON MEDIANTE REVIEWS. Me hicieron sentir muy bien. Me levantaron el animo... **

**Recien, recien termino de escribir este capitulo. Bella al fin cumple los 18. Ya se que en este capitulo no hay tanto drama pero lo tuve que hacer para poder engancharlo que el que le sigue...**

**Que les parecio? Merece Reviews? :D**


	20. La decisión correcta

**Capitulo 18: La decision correcta**

**Pov Edward**

¿Es que esto no se iba a acabar? ¿Que hay de malo en la diferencia de edad? ¿Por que tienen que inventar esta historia? ¿Es que no tienen vida que se andan metiendo en la de los demás? ¿Por que no van a molestar a otro ? Esas son las preguntas que rondan en mi cabeza, mientras leo el periódico.

**Edward Cullen... ¿Se aprovecha de chicas menores que él?**

_Este último fin de semana, Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen, un reconocido empresario, fui visto entrar y salir de un club nocturno acompañado de una chica que a kilómetros se podía ver que era mucho menor que él. Por la forma tan acaramelada en la que se encontraban, nos dieron a entender que estan relacionados amorosamente. Testimonios de personas que estaban en el interior del club, declararon que los vieron besarse muy apasionadamente mientras compartían lugar en la pista de baile. No se encontraban solos, Alice Cullen, hermana de Edward y Jasper Hale, novio de la pequeña Cullen también estaban con ellos. ¿Quien será la muchacha tomada de su mano? ¿Será solo una aventura o es una relación formal? ¿Está Carlisle Cullen enterado de la situación? Y si lo está, ¿Aprueba la relación ante tanta diferencia de edad?_

_ Aquí pueden ver unas fotos de Edward Cullen y la misteriosa chica tomados de la mano mientras entraban y salían del club llamado " Clandestine"..._

Y mostraban dichas fotos.

_Buenos Días_La voz de Bella me hizo pegar un salto en mi lugar_Lo siento ¿Te asusté?_La miré y se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Tenía puesto solamente una camisa mía. Que sexy.

_No, está bien_Dije mientras escondía detrás mio el periódico. Tendí mis brazos en su dirección en una invitación silenciosa. Ella se sentó en mi regazo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Sus suaves labios se presionaron contra los míos. Luego, me abrazó y su cabeza quedó apoyada en mi hombro mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Con Bella no hace falta las palabras, con solo estar en contacto con nuestros cuerpos, nosotros estamos bien... De repente, Bella se tensó. ¿Que le pasa? Se enderezó y lo que había en sus manos, me hizo alarmar. Era el periódico.

_Malditos hijos de p..._No la dejé terminar.

_Bella_Dije.

_¿Es que no se pueden meter en sus vidas?_Preguntó enojada.

_Esto ya lo sabíamos desde un principio, esta relación va a estar en boca de todos y vamos a tener que aguantar todo lo que la gente diga solo por ser un Cullen. Porque créeme, si fuéramos unas personas normales, nadie se metería en nuestras vida_Dije acariciando su mejilla_ Lo bueno es que ya no hay que preocuparnos por el tema legal porque tu eres mayor de edad_Sonreí tratando de encontrarle el lado bueno.

_Tienes razón_Sonrio. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la tele, justo en un programa de espectáculos... ¡Demonios!

_**Ahora hablemos del famoso Edward Cullen**_Dijo la conductora mientras mostraban una foto mía_**Este último fin de semana se lo vio entrar muy bien acompañado a un club nocturno llamado "Clandestine".** _Mostraron una foto donde yo entraba detrás de Bella_**Eso fue muy raro, dado que el siempre era el Cullen mas reservado y no gustaba de salir a ningún lado de noche. Pero eso no fue lo que mas nos asombro, sino su acompañante. Era una muchacha, muy linda, si me permiten dar mi opinión como mujer, pero MUY joven**_Recalcó el "Muy" dando a entender su punto. Mostraron una foto donde estábamos Bella y yo tomados de la manos mientras esperábamos para poder entrar al lugar_**Yo le doy unos 17 o 18 años. Por personas que acudieron esa misma noche al club, tenemos entendido que Edward y su compañera estuvieron muy acaramelados en el transcurso de la noche. Compartieron besos muy subidos de tonos y caricias en la pista de baile. Es obvio que aquí hay algo, y por el bien de Edward Cullen, esperemos que la muchacha tenga sus 18 bien cumplidos. Su hermana menor Alice Cullen y su cuñado Jasper Hale, también se encontraban esa noche con ellos.** _Mostraron una foto de Alice y Jasper en la entrada del club_**En otras noticias...**

Apagué rápidamente el televisor. Ok. Esto ya se fue de nuestras manos. Me giré para encontrarme con en rostro de Bella tenso mientras tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarse.

_Bella..._La llamé medio cauteloso.

_Espera_Levantó una mano. Inhalo y exhaló un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizarse antes de mirarme_Nunca odie tanto que seas hijo de tu padre como ahora.

_Yo tampoco_Dije sinceramente. De repente me di cuenta de algo_Mi madre..._Susurré, pero Bella me escuchó.

_¿Que sucede con ella?_Preguntó curiosa.

_Ella no sabía nada de nosotros, pero está en el periódico y en la televisión, no hay modo de que ella no se entere_Dije mirando a la nada.

_Oh_Escapó de sus hermosos labios_¿Y que vas a hacer?

_No lo..._¡Ring! El sonido del teléfono me interrumpió. Bella me miró asustada. No... No puede ser ella. No podemos tener tanta mala suerte. Me acerqué al aparato que no paraba de sonar y descolgué.

_¿Hola?_Hablé casi en susurro.

_Edward_Escuché la monótona voz de mi madre. Trague en seco.

_Hola mamá_Traté de parecer natural mientras miraba a Bella que abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien era.

_Necesito que vallas inmediatamente a la empresa de tu padre_Dijo firmemente como cuando una madre le da una orden a su hijo adolescente.

_D-De acuerdo. ¿Cuando?_Pregunté para luego aclararme la garganta.

_Inmediatamente_Y colgó. Ok. Esto no esta para nada bien. Miré a Bella alarmado.

_Mi... Mi madre quiere verme_Le dije como pude.

_Oh_Escapo de sus labios._¿Cuando?

_Ahora_Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por la habitación mientras me pasaba una mano por mis cabellos._Es obvio que se enteró de lo nuestro... Como el resto del país_Solté una risita nerviosa.

_Dios mio. ¿Y como crees que se lo tomara?_Preguntó Bella preocupada.

_No tengo la mas mínima idea_Caminé hacia la habitación para buscar mi abrigo. Escuché los pasos de Bella detrás mio.

Tomé la chaqueta que había en el armario y me la coloqué. Con Bella salimos de la habitación.

_Cualquier cosa llámame_Me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y me besaba._Suerte_Minutos después me encontraba en mi auto, camino a la empresa de mi padre.

Cuando llegué, me bajé del auto y entre. Sentí las miradas de todas las personas puestas en mi. Creo que ellos leyeron el periódico. Un tanto tenso, entré al despacho de mi padre.

Allí estaban ambos. Mi padre sentado en su escritorio, con la frente en alto, serio, su rostro sin ninguna expresión. Imponiendo respeto.

Mi madre parada a su lado, con una mano en el hombro de mi padre. Su rostro estaba neutral y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir ninguna palabra por no se cuanto tiempo. Se había formado un momento tan incomodo que la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo.

_¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo?_ Mi madre rompió el silencio con voz dura. Rara vez se la veía enojada. Esto no es nada bueno. Para nada bueno.

_Ehh... mamá...yo... Tu...¿Tu también vas a estar en contra de esta relación?_De pronto no me sentí nervioso, me sentí dolido. Si mi propia madre no entiende que mi felicidad es Bella, eso terminaría por destruirme.

_Quiero que me expliques cuando fue que empezó todo esto_Dijo con voz monótona. Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso. Mi madre no mostraba expresión alguna y mi padre se mantenía al margen de la situación.

_Fue..._Carraspee_Fue el primer día que vine a trabajar luego de volver de Londres.

_¿Por que ella? Habiendo tantas chicas en el mundo. Tantas mujeres maduras tu fuiste a poner los ojos en una niña de 17 años_La furia creció en mi interior. ¿Como se atreve a llamarla niña?

_Tiene 18 años_Dije con la mandíbula tensa. _No es un aniña. Es una mujer... MI mujer y la amo.

_¿Tu mujer?_Preguntó ahora mostrando desconcierto.

_Si. Mi mujer. _Me acerqué mas a ellos_Todo depende de ti mamá. Aceptas esta relación... o te olvidas que tienes un hijo._Ella me miró fijamente sin decir ninguna palabra_¿Y? ¿Que dices?

_No te puedo decir que estoy a favor de esta relación porque eso sería mentirte_Comenzó mientras se acercaba a mi. _ Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo ver como entregas tu vida entera a una persona que podría ser tu pequeña hermana o una sobrina.

_¿Que me quieres decir?_Pregunté sin entender completamente a donde quería llegar.

_Quiero decirte que esto me duele en lo mas profundo de todo mi ser. _Acarició mi mejilla dulcemente, pero en mi rostro estaba plantada la confusión. Ella pareció notarlo porque siguió hablando_Por el brillo en tus ojos, se que Isabella te hace feliz así que no te voy a hacer las cosas mas fáciles y no te voy a exigir que elijas entre ella y yo. Quédate con Isabella si es que eso te hace feliz... pero..._A mi madre se le cayeron algunas lagrimas y yo fui cayendo en la cuenta de lo que me quería decir. _Pero lamento decir que no nos vamos a volver a ver. _En ese silencio que se formó, pude escuchar claramente como mi corazón era partido en dos.

_Mamá..._Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi voz se quebrara y sintiera como las lagrimas se deslizaban libremente por mis mejillas. Ella las limpió cariñosamente.

_Dejemos las cosas así mi cielo. Por ahora no puedo pensar en otr cosa. Tal vez, en un futuro, pueda decirte otra cosa totalmente diferente a lo que te digo ahora.

_¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?_Una simple respuesta puede cambiarlo todo. Me miró con dolor es sus verdes ojos, pero no vaciló en su respuesta.

_Si_De acuerdo. Todo estaba dicho, y no había manera de volver atras. Yo no pienso dejar a mi Bella, si mi madre quire que las cosas sean así... así serán.

_De acuerdo_Dije mientras besaba dulcemente su frente. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo voltee a verla una ultima vez_Supongo que esto es un Adiós._Me dolió pronunciar esas palabras, pero no tenía de otra. Ella eligió que las cosas sean así.

_No_Sonrió dulcemente mientras dejaba que la lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas_Es un hasta pronto. _Le sonreí sin poder evitarlo... Al fin y al cabo es mi madre. Salí con la frente en alto y bajo la atenta mirada de los empleados, llegué hasta mi auto. Manejé con la vista nublada gracias a las lagrima que se arremolinaron en mis ojos.

Llegué y me bajé del auto en un tipo de trance. Fui hacia el departamento, abrí la puerta, y allí estaba una Bella nerviosa. No me importó si parecía un niño... me olvidé que era un hombre y me lancé a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lloré todo lo que tenía en mi interior. Lloré mi odio hacia los prejuicios de las personas... Lloré mi angustia... Lloré mi amor por Bella... Y también lloré... El dolor de perder a una madre.

**Pov. Bella**

Verlo a Edward así me destruyó en lo mas profundo de mi ser. ¿Que fue lo que pasó para hacerlo llorar? Como pude, lo arrastre al sofá, en el cual me senté para que el pueda acostarse y apoyar su cabeza en mi regazo. Comencé a acariciar sus cabellos sin saber verdaderamente que es lo que puedo hacer. Me sentí inútil al escucharlo sollozar y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

_¿Que sucedió Edward?_Pregunté angustiada.

_Mi madre..._Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, antes de que el llanto lo volviera a atacar. ¿Su madre? ¿Que pasó con ella?

_Edward... Necesito que me digas que fue lo que pasó con tu mama_Lo enderecé como pude para que me viera a la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto. El suspiró tratando de recomponerse.

_Mi madre se enteró de lo nuetro_Yo asentí dándole a entender que lo sabía y que prosiguiera_ No me quiere volver a ver.

_¿Por que?_Pregunté consternada.

_Porque... Porque entre tu y yo hay una gran diferencia de edad_Escupió la ultima parte. Me quedé estática en mi lugar, y la respiración se me cortó. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿La diferencia de edad va a ser siempre un problema en nuestras vidas?

Nos quedamos en silencio por no se cuanto tiempo. Abrasé a Edward dándole a entender que estaba para él. Lloró en mi hombro mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se rompia ante la idea que se formó en mi cabeza.

No podía permitir que Edward sufriera de esta manera, solo había una solución.

Nos separamos y al ver el dolor en sus ojos, supe que mi decisión era la correcta. Aunque me duela en el alma...Me tengo que ir de su vida.

* * *

**Perdooooonnnn! Ya se que me demoré, pero es que me costó un montón escribir este capitulo... Es un poco triste...**

**Le dije a una amiga que Esme iba a reaccionar bien...Pero no le dije que iba a aprobar la relación XD**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena... El próximos capitulo se viene fuerte...Es lo único que voy a decir...**

**Que les parecio? Merece Reviews? :D**


	21. Contra todo

**Capitulo 19: "Contra todo"**

**Pov. Bella**

Los sollozos de Edward se fueron haciendo mas suaves hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Se separó de mi y cuando vi sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto, me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

_¿Estas mejor?_Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

_Si, solo porque te tengo a mi lado_Sonrió calmadamente.

_Será mejor que vallamos a la cama así te puedo mimar un poquito_Sonreí picaramente haciendo que él soltara una risita.

Se puso de pie y me tomó en brazos causando que pegara un grito de sorpresa.

_Solo tu puedes hacerme sentir bien_Murmuró contra mi cuello mientras me depositaba suavemente en la cama.

Esa noche la aproveché el máximo, pues iba a ser nuestra ultima noche juntos.

Hicimos el amor mientras yo guardaba mis lagrimas en mi roto corazón.

Acaricié su cuerpo con la única meta de memorizarlo y guardarlo en mis recuerdos por el resto de mi vida.

Disfruté de sus besos, pues de esa manera, me hacía sentir amada.

Era una despedida, solo que el no lo sabía.

.

_Cielo, Alice llamó y me pidió que te dijera que vallas lo mas rápido que puedas a su casa. _Le mentí descaradamente.

_¿No te dijo para que?_Preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, pues estaba sentado en el sofá.

_No_Traté de actuar extrañada para que no supiera que le estaba mintiendo. Él tomó su abrigo y camino hacia donde estaba yo.

_Vuelvo lo mas rápido que pueda_Dijo para luego besarme. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello tratando de prolongar le momento, pues este va a ser nuestro último beso. Pedí permiso para profundizar, el cual me fue concedido. Traté de plasmar todo el amor que le tengo en este beso.

Me tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar, al saber que esto era una despedida. No como la de anoche, pero una despedida al fin y al cabo.

Por falta de aire, nos separamos.

_Te amo_Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

_Yo también te amo_Me respondió sonriente. Cuando lo vi salir por la puerta, yo corrí rápidamente y sin tropezarme hacia nuestra habitación. Tomé mi maleta que estaba debajo de la cama y con lagrimas resbalando sin control por mis mejillas, empiezo a tirar toda mi ropa allí.

Me tomó mas tiempo de lo que planee empacar. Comencé a caminar por la habitación con desesperación en busca de un papel y un bolígrafo, pues no me iba a ir sin escribirle una nota a Edward dejandole claro que lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

**Pov. Edward**

Llegué rápido a la casa de Alice, pues mi manera de conducir es un poco... alocada... como la todo Cullen.

La verdad que cuando Bella me dijo que Alice quería verme me dejó intrigado. ¿Que es lo que querría mi hermanita?

Golpee la puerta y unos minutos después me abrió una sonriente Alice.

_Hola Edward_Me saludó con un beso mientras se hacía a un lado para que pueda entrar. En la sala estaba Jasper mirando la televisión.

_Hola Jasper_El mencionado me miró sorprendido.

_Hola Edward...¿Que haces aquí?_Se puso de pie y me vino a saludar. Lo miré confundido.

_Alice_La llamé. Ella enseguida bailo hasta pararse a mi lado. _Bella me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo_Mi hermana frunció el ceño.

_De echo... no_Me contestó dejándome consternado_¿Estas seguro que escuchaste eso?_Preguntó.

_Si. 100% seguro_Contesté mientras pasaba una mano por mis cabellos.

_¿Que es lo que está pasando?_Preguntó Jasper que nos miraba confundidos.

_Bella me dijo que Alice había llamado diciendo que quería hablar conmigo en persona_Expliqué pensando que Bella me había mentido.

_¿Estas seguro?_Preguntó Alice mientras tomaba su teléfono y marcaba, creo yo, a Bella.

_Si_Dije nuevamente. Alice puso el celular en su oreja y a medida que los segundos pasaban, su ceño fruncido se acentuaba mucho mas.

_Me manda directamente a la casilla de mensajes. Tiene el teléfono apagado_Dijo frustrada.

_Será mejor que valla al departamento. Esto es muy extraño_Caminé hacia la puerta con Alice y Jasper pisándome los talones.

_Llámanos cualquier cosa_Dijo Jasper antes de que me suba mi auto y arrancara a toda velocidad.

Durante todo el camino pensé en que fue lo que pudo motivar a Bella para mentirme al decirme que Alice quería hablar conmigo y que vaya para su casa... ¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Y si yo entendí mal? ¿Y si ella entendió mal?

Pisé el acelerador, pues no se por que, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sentía que el camino se me hacía largo... ¿Que es lo que Bella estaba planeando?

Sea lo que sea, se que no me va a gustar.

Llegué y me bajé lo mas rápido que pude del auto. Como alma que lleva al diablo, corrí hacia el departamento. Entré con la llave que siempre tenía y lo vacío que me sentí cuando entré, fue escalofriante. Desesperado me dirigí hacia la habitación la cual estaba completamente vacía. Una fuerza magnética me guió hacia el closet. Lo abrí y el aire se atoró en mi garganta.

Estaba vacío...

Me tiré al suelo y vi que la maleta de Bella no estaba.

En estado de Shock, al ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido, me enderecé para encontrarme con un sobre en la cama.

Desesperado, casi agónico lo tomé, sintiendo que me vida dependía de esa carta.

La abrí y comencé a leerla.

_Mi amado Edward:_

_ Como te habrás dado cuenta, te mentí. Alice no necesitaba hablar contigo, pero tenía que inventar algo para llevar a cabo mi plan. Me fui, tal vez, para nunca volver. No mal interpretes mis acciones, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo, pero sentí que la situación me superaba. Parece que la diferencia de edad en nuestra vida siempre va a ser un obstáculo Si fuera por mi, seguiría luchando, pero haciendo eso, estaría separandote de tu familia. Primero tu hermano, luego tu padre y para rematarla, tu madre, la persona que debería estar en cada momento de tu vida._

_Me fui, para que de esa manera puedas volver a crear lazos con tu familia sin que yo interfiriera. No seré nunca mas una molestia en tu vida._

_Tal vez una ciudad o un país nuevo me ayude a seguir adelante_

_Si la vida nos vuelve unir, espero que ya hayas formado tu propia familia, aunque eso me duela en lo mas profundo de mi alma. Yo, por mi parte, voy a tratar de seguir con mi vida, aunque se que se me va a hacer muy difícil_

_Eso es todo. Por favor no me odies, y a pesar de que sigas con tu vida, te pido por favor que no me olvides, porque yo... no lo voy a hacer nunca._

_Te amo con todo mi corazón... Bella._

No, no, no. Bella NO me podía hacer eso. Sabe que soy capaz de dejarlo todo solo por estar con ella. ¿Justo ahora que me enfrenté a toda mi familia me hace esto? NO. No lo voy a permitir.

Desesperado corrí fuera del departamento sin importarme si aseguraba la puerta. Me monté en mi auto y pisé el acelerador a fondo. Tomé mi celular y le marque a Alice.

__¿Hola? ¿Edward? ¿Sabes algo de Bella? ¿Ella esta bien?__Comenzó a bombardearme con preguntas sin darme tiempo a responderle.

_Alice... Bella se fue_Le dije con el corazón en la boca.

__¿Como?__Preguntó desconcertada.

_Como oíste. Bella se fue_Me pasé un semáforo en rojo ganándome muchos bocinasos_En este momento estoy yendo para el aeropuerto para ver si llego a tiempo_Estaba desesperado.

__Si llegas a detenerla, tráela inmediatamente para aquí para que le diga un par de cositas__Dijo rechinando los dientes.

_No es momento de discutir eso._Le dije. El aeropuerto estaba mas cerca, pero para mi el camino era interminable_Estoy llegando Alice, tengo que colgar.

__De acuerdo__Colgué y seguí manejando.

Una cuadra. Dos cuadras. Tres cuadras. ¡Dios! ¿Por que tenían que hacer el aeropuerto tan lejos?

La adrenalina corría por venas. Tanto así, que por un momento creí que iba a hacer un agujero en el auto de tan fuerte que estaba pisando el acelerador.

El corazón en la boca. El alma fuera de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos húmedos a causa de las lagrimas.

Doblé en una esquina casi derrapando. No me quiero imaginar todas las multas que voy a tener que pagar después de esto.

Valdría la pena si llego a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Esquivaba los autos con desesperación recibiendo gritos y bocinasos.

_¡Idiota!_

Me gritaba uno.

_¡Aprende a conducir!_

Me gritaba otro.

Todos ajenos a mi sufrimiento. Nadie sabía que estaba a punto de perder al amor de mi vida.

Como una luz del cielo, a lo lejos pude divisar el aeropuerto.

Aceleré un poco mas y... Legué.

Por fin llegué.

Me bajé del auto y comencé a correr.

Llegué y la entrada y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Miré para todos lados con la esperanza de verla... Pero no sucedió y tuve que seguir en mi búsqueda.

Corrí lo mas fuerte que mis piernas me permitieron.

Empujaba las personas sin importarme nada, recibiendo quejidos e insultos de su parte.

Subí escaleras. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Las lagrimas mojaban mi rostros.

Estaba hecho un desastre. Pero no me importaba.

Todo sea por ella.

Entré en el lugar donde las personas esperaban para escuchar el anuncio de su vuelo.

Un mar de personas obstruían mi vista.

Perdía las esperanzas... Cuando la vi.

Se estaba poniendo de pie y tomaba la maleta que tenía a su lado.

La mirada gacha, lagrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba debido a los sollozos. Estaba triste.

_¡Bella!_Grité. Pero no me escuchó debido al bullicio de las personas que estaba en el lugar.

Comencé a correr y cuando estuve a un metro, la volví a llamar.

_Bella..._Enderezó su postura y muy lentamente se giró.

Nuestras miradas se engancharon... Y en ese momento me olvidé de las personas a nuestro al rededor.

A paso lento me acerqué hasta ella.

_¿Por que?_Fue lo único que salió de mis labios_Si dices amarme ¿Por que me quieres dejar?_Le reproche y pude ver en sus hermosos ojos color marrón el dolor que le produjo mis palabras.

_Edward..._Comenzó, pero no la dejé continuar.

_Prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Íbamos a luchar para poder estar juntos y tu quieres mandar todo a la mierda_Dije destruido.

_Es lo mejor_Dijo para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar y alejarse de mi.

Yo me quedé ahí parado, en una mano el corazón y en la otra las promesas que ella no va a cumplir.

Los recuerdos me atacaron. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada "Te amo". En ese instante me di cuenta de que nunca podría intentar vivir sin ella.

Comencé a correr y la tomé del brazo para voltearla y encararla.

_No dejemos las cosas así, Bella_Supliqué_No te vallas de mi lado.

_Va a ser lo mejor para los dos_Trató de zafarse de mi agarré, pero yo no se lo permití._¿No te das cuenta que solo te causo sufrimiento? Te estoy alejando de tu familia.

_¿Y crees que eso me importa?_Pregunté mirándola a los ojos_Me duele, si, pero mas duele que tu te quieras ir alejándote de mi lado. Quédate_Le pedí_Vamos a poder superar esto, pero solo lo vamos a lograr juntos.

_No podemos Edward. La edad siempre va a ser un obstáculo en nuestra vida.

_Mandemos al diablo la diferencia de edad_Tomé sus manos, las cuales temblaban_ Bella, juntos podemos superar muchas cosas. _Hablaba rápidamente, casi enredándome con mis propias palabras. Sucede que esta situación me tenía nervioso. Todo dependía de ella_¿Es que no me amas? ¿Inventas esta excusa solo para dejarme?_Ella negó rápidamente. Al ver que tenía intenciones de hablar continué_Entonces, si no es así, no veo el problema de que estemos juntos. Nos amamos Bella. Mandemos al carajo los prejuicios de las personas y luchemos Contra Todo_Tomé una bocanada de aire y seguí hablando_Contra Todo y Todos.

_¿Como haremos eso Edward?_Preguntó.

_Nunca dejemos que los comentarios de personas con mente cerrada nos afecte. Vivamos libremente sin importarnos nada. Hagamos lo que queramos_Una idea definitivamente loca se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

_¿Que se te ocurre?_Volvió a preguntar.

_Solo hay una manera de demostrarle al mundo entero que lo nuestro va mas alla de una simple aventura. Hay que gritar a los cuatro vientos que nos amamos_Le dije sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas.

_¿Como?

_Cásate conmigo_Ella abrió los ojos como platos_Vayámonos lejos, comencemos una nueva vida en otro lugar, pero como marido y mujer...¿Que dices?_Pregunté_¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos por no se cuanto tiempo. Ella meditando mis palabras. Yo a la espera de su respuesta.

Me estaba impacientando, por un momento pensé que me diría que no, cuando su respuesta resonó en mis oídos fuerte y claro.

_Si Edward. Me quiero casar contigo_Y me besó.

* * *

**Awwww... En lo personal, este capitulo me encantó...**

**Edward y Bella se van a casar... **

**Voy a comenzar a escribir el capitulo siguiente... Por favor, comenten que les parece. Me encanta recibir muchos Reviews...**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews? :D**

**Por favor, entren a mi perfil y van a encontrar el link de un grupo que creé especialmente para mis historias. Ahi van a encontrar adelantos de capítulos adelantos de historias nuevas, actualizaciones, etc. **

**Y ya que estan pasan por mis otras historias y dejan sus comentarios :D**


End file.
